A Whole New World
by Alicechan3
Summary: MewtwoxOC. Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreack, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Prólogo**

-Oniichan, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Voy a ir a ganar mi última medalla de gimnasio y ya te lo he dicho, Murazaki, tú no puedes venir…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Un joven entrenador de cabellos azabaches y ojos violáceos detuvo su caminar para ver a su pequeña hermanita. Aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, la pequeña sí que se parecía a él, y no solo físicamente. Su cabello, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, era morado oscuro y podía ser fácilmente confundido por negro cuando obscurecía y sus enormes y expresivos ojos del más claro y puro color lila casi rayando a morado que en estos momentos lo veían enojado.

-Tú aun eres muy pequeña para las batallas de gimnasio, crece un poco más antes de siquiera pensar en desafiar al líder.

La pequeña hizo un mohín.

-Oniichan ¡Baka! Ya verás que cuando sea mayor voy a ganarme todas las medallas de todos los gimnasios y te derrotaré en una batalla pokémon.

-Sí, sí. –Suspiró caminando.

-Además, cuando cumpla diez años me convertiré en una entrenadora pokémon, no tiene nada de malo que quiera aprender de los errores de Oniichan –dijo ella mordaz, el joven sintió un tic en su ojo –y también animaré a Hitokage y a los demás.

-Así que viniste por eso…

Aunque no se lo dijera, en realidad se sentía muy sola desde que el azabache había empezado su viaje pokémon, por eso fue que, desde el momento en que les había dicho a ella y a sus padres que iba a volver a casa para ganar su última medalla, Murazaki no podía estar más feliz.

El mayor suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su hermanita, recordando también cómo de la noche a la mañana, todos y cada uno de sus pokémon la querían y adoraban como a una de sus propias crías, incluso su orgulloso y malhumorado Charizard, Hitokage, se había encariñado con ella. No era algo que le sorprendiera, por supuesto, a la pequeña peli morada siempre se le había dado de maravilla el socializar con los pokémon, aunque con los humanos fuese una cosa completamente distinta.

Ambos detuvieron su andar cuando se encontraron con las puertas del gimnasio frente a ellos. Murazaki escuchó a su hermano tragar y, con una mirada decidida, abrió la puerta para entrar.

El interior del gimnasio estaba muy oscuro como para poder ver nada. Asustada, la pequeña se escondió detrás de su hermano cuando las luces se encendieron, iluminando el campo de batalla y un balcón donde, sentado cómodamente, se encontraba el que parecía ser el líder.

-¡Bienvenidos entrenadores! Mi nombre es Giovanni y soy el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde –dijo el hombre desde la silla, la pequeña vio a un Persian acomodado a su lado, mirándolos con malicia.

-¡Soy Komura Shunsuke, he venido a retarte a una batalla pokémon por la medalla tierra!

Murazaki admiró aún más a su hermano mayor por su convicción ante aquel hombre, del cual podía sentir un aire maligno, incluso desde donde estaba, y especialmente por no inmutarse ante la horrible carcajada que salio de sus labios.

-Me gusta tu actitud, muchacho. De acuerdo, –inmediatamente las puertas bajo el balcón se abrieron y de estas salió lo que parecía ser un pokémon con una extraña armadura metálica –yo solo utilizaré un pokémon, pero tú puedes usar tres si gustas.

El azabache se volteó a ver a su hermanita, agachándose a su nivel y sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora.

-Escucha Murazaki, necesito que te quedes atrás ¿Entendido? –La pequeña asintió y le deseó buena suerte.

Cuando su hermano se paró del lado que le correspondía, la peli morada observó detenidamente al otro pokémon que no hacía movimiento alguno. Por un momento se le antojó que, en vez de un pokémon, parecía más bien una estatua o un robot, pero le tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que, al contrario de su entrenador, no sentía malas intenciones o algún aura de maldad brotar del cuerpo del pokémon, en realidad, no sentía _nada_ del pokémon, tan solo una ligera presión en el aire. Tal presión nunca la había sentido emanar de un pokémon y se estremeció un poco al imaginarse cuan poderoso pudiese ser.

El azabache sonrío al notar la mirada atenta y algo asustada de su hermanita mientras analizaba al pokémon de su contrincante, tuviese la edad que tuviese, a Murazaki siempre se le habían dado bien esas cosas. El entrenador volvió a posar su mirada al otro lado del campo, empezando a preocuparse por sus propios problemas.

-¡Empecemos!

-¡Poliwrath, ve!

* * *

No lo podía creer. Estaba casi tan atónita como su hermano en esos momentos. Ella estaba segura de que los pokémon de su hermano eran fuertes y que había escogido a los más fuertes para esta pelea, pero tanto su Poliwrath como su Gengar habían caído fácilmente.

El pokémon con el que se enfrentaba el mayor era de tipo psíquico y por sus ataques, debía de ser uno muy fuerte. Murazaki no logró identificarlo, no parecía un Alakazam y era demasiado grande para ser un Hypno, así que suponía que debía tratarse de un pokémon de otra región.

Su hermano sacó su última Pokeball y de esta salió su Charizard. Murazaki sabía que era el pokémon más fuerte de su hermano, y si bien se pudo defender con gran fuerza de los primeros ataques, sus esperanzas se vieron destrozadas cuando empezaron a golpearlo de gravedad hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Creo que has perdido, muchacho. –Escucharon al hombre decir fingiendo pena, más para la sorpresa de todos, el Charizard trato de ponerse en pie y el pokémon psíquico estiró su brazo para el golpe final.

Ella sabía que, en el estado en el que se encontraba Hitokage, un ataque psíquico podría ser peligroso y, tras ver lo fuerte que era el otro pokémon, no le cabía duda de podía incluso llegar a ser mortal. Fue por eso que no lo pensó dos veces antes de echarse a correr hacía el herido pokémon y pararse frente a él de forma protectora.

-¡Para! –Le rogó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡No te atrevas a lastimar más a Hitokage!

-¡Murazaki!

-Este es un campo de batalla, niña, no un centro de juegos –el hombre miró al pokémon que aun no bajaba el brazo –quítala de ahí.

El azabache se alertó.

-¡Murazaki, apártate!

-¡NO! No voy a dejar que hiera más a Hitokage.

El otro pokémon utilizó su ataque psíquico, levantando a la peli morada del suelo pero tuvo que detenerse para bloquear el potente lanzallamas dirigido a él. El Charizard estaba parado protegiendo con su cuerpo a la pequeña mientras que le gruñía de forma amenazante.

_"¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!"_  
_  
_-Hitokage…_  
_  
Aquella fue la primera vez que _él_ escuchó a un pokémon defender a un humano con tanto fervor.

* * *

_Dos años después._

-Qué raro, estaba seguro de que la parada del autobús estaba por aquí._  
_  
-Oniichan, ¿Por qué no simplemente admites que te perdiste?

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de azabache, ah, esa niña sí que sabía ponerlo de los nervios.

-¡No me he perdido! Estoy completamente seguro de que la parada del autobús estaba por aquí.

Murazaki suspiró derrotada, su hermano era muy obstinado para aceptar que se había equivocado de ruta. Con sus nueve años recién cumplidos fue una enorme sorpresa para ella que su hermano mayor llegara a casa (a tiempo) para felicitarla y ofrecerle como regalo hacer lo que ella quisiese.

Emocionada, la pequeña peli morada le pidió que la llevase a ver el tan renombrado Monte Pureza que quedaba en la región de Johto, su hermano acepto y, volando sobre el lomo de Hitokage, llegaron hasta el pie de la montaña. El mayor le había explicado que era muy peligroso, tanto para ellos como para el pokémon, ir volando hasta el Monte Pureza, por los continuos cambios de clima y que debían de tomar un autobús que se encontraba subiendo la montaña.

Y ahí estaba, con su vestido blanco favorito, con un hermoso sombrero a juego que le había dado su madre, peinada y arreglada… para nada. Llevaban una hora caminando por la montaña y aun no encontraban ni un mísero letrero, a la pequeña ya le estaba dando hambre y el cielo no daba muy buen presagio que se diga.

-Mejor vayámonos, tengo hambre, me duelen los pies y con tu sentido de la orientación seguramente nos perdamos antes de encontrar algún autobús –dijo derrotada la pequeña, agachándose cansada y teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo para no manchar su vestido.

-¡Eso no! Encontraremos ese autobús y te llevare a esa montaña ¡Ten un poco de fe en tu hermano mayor Murazaki! –La niña suspiró y volteó a ver a otro lado mientras escuchaba al mayor murmurar.

De la copa de los árboles que estaban junto a las laderas del camino, la pequeña vio salir a un Aipom. Intrigada, la chica se acercó hasta donde estaba el pokémon, quien en vez de huir, se le quedó mirando con la misma curiosidad que la de la peli morada.

Murazaki se acerco y le sonrió, extendiéndole una de sus manos para que se acercara con confianza. El Aipom al principio la miro confundido y olfateo la mano ajena con curiosidad y cautela y ante la sonrisa que le brindaba la pequeña, el pokémon sonrió también y se acerco a ella, subiéndose a su hombro y a su cabeza. Murazaki se rió ante la curiosidad del pokémon.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un Aipom en persona, eres más inquieto de lo que pensaba –el Aipom giró su cabeza a un lado –quisiera poder ofrecerte algo de comida pero no tengo nada –en ese momento ambos escucharon el rugido del estómago de la niña –creo que estoy igual de hambrienta que tú.

Nuevamente el pokémon giro su cabeza, intrigado por el extraño sonido y de un salto se bajo de la cabeza de la peli morada.

-¡Ah, espera! –El Aipom se giro y le hizo señas con la cola, Murazaki se quedó quieta por unos segundos – ¿Quieres que te siga? –El Aipom asintió y la pequeña sonrió, siguiéndole, sin que su hermano se diera cuenta siquiera de que se había ido.

Siguió al pokémon por lo que parecieron varios minutos hasta que este se detuvo y escalo con ayuda de su cola con forma de mano hasta un árbol que salía de la parte superior de la montaña, cuando Murazaki llegó bajo el árbol, el Aipom dejo caer una manzana que ella atrapo, mirándolo confusa.

-¿Para mi? –El pokémon asintió sonriente, Murazaki correspondió el gesto.

Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, las nubes negras empezaron a cubrir el cielo y una fuerte ráfaga de viento los golpeó, sacudiendo el árbol donde estaba el Aipom y haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, soltándose sin querer, por suerte, Murazaki logro atraparlo a tiempo.

-Esta bien pequeño, ya te tengo –le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo y acercándolo lo más que pudo a su pecho pero antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa, una nueva ráfaga de viento los golpeo nuevamente, llevándose su sombrero sin que ella pudiese hacer nada.

Murazaki trato de agacharse para que la corriente no se los llevara y trató de sostenerse con cualquier saliente que encontrara pero la corriente de viento era tan fuerte que no pudo más y fue levantada por esta, llevándola hasta el borde del acantilado. Acerco más al pokémon hacia ella y espero el golpe. Pero este no llego.

En lugar de eso, sintió cómo la corriente no le afecto más y una sensación cálida, aunque bastante familiar, rodeaba su cuerpo. Cuando la peli morada abrió sus ojos poco a poco, vio como flotaba y un aura azul la rodeaba. La corriente de viento se detuvo tan repentinamente como llego y la pequeña fue depositaba suavemente en el suelo.

-¿Eh? –Murazaki giro la cabeza en todas direcciones, tratando de buscar algún indicio de cualquier entrenador o incluso de su hermano, pero no encontró nada –Tal vez… –cuidando de no lastimar al pokémon en sus brazos, se levanto –U-um… ¿Hay algún pokémon psíquico por aquí?

No hubo respuesta. La pequeña se lo esperaba, un pokémon salvaje no se iba a mostrar tan fácil, especialmente uno psíquico. Pero la sensación de ser levantada y de esa aura azul le era familiar, aunque no recordara de qué.

-¡Murazaki! ¿Estas por aquí? ¡Rápido, el autobús va a dejarnos!

-¡Voy Oniichan! –se agacho con cuidado y bajo al pokémon –bien pequeñín, es hora de que tú también vuelvas a casa.

El Aipom se despidió con la mano y se alejo por entre los árboles, Murazaki volvió a girar la cabeza, tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio de algún pokémon pero no lo logró así que regresó hasta donde la esperaba su hermano, no sin antes sonreírle a la nada y susurrar.

-Gracias.

* * *

Mewtwo observó en silencio desde su escondite en el monte pureza, cómo aquella niña llegaba hasta donde la esperaba un joven de cabello negro que parecía molesto por su súbita desaparición.

Recordaba a aquellos humanos. Había tenido una pelea con los pokémon del muchacho varios años atrás, antes de dejar a Giovanni y a la pequeña también la recordaba. Fue uno de los pocos humanos que no dudo en hacerle frente para defender al Charizard el cual la protegió como su vida misma. Aun no entendía muy bien el porque.

Pasó lo mismo con el Aipom salvaje, quien se le acercó sin temor alguno e incluso la ayudo a conseguir comida. Cuando la corriente de viento los levantó escucho al Pikachu y al Meowth que lo acompañaban ahogar una exclamación. Levantó su mano y utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para sostenerla y bajarla con cuidado una vez las corrientes cesaron.

-_U-um… ¿Hay algún pokémon psíquico por aquí?_

Ciertamente aquello le sorprendió bastante. Mewtwo se quedo observando como se despidió del Aipom y viceversa y la sonrisa dedicada a la nada más un susurro que pudo llegar a sus oídos.

-_Gracias._

El clon no supo nunca porque, pero una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en sus labios. Esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que el pokémon clonado pensó que, tal vez no todos los humanos eran tan despreciables como el creía.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Uff, me ha quedado más larga de lo que tenía planeado... Buenas, buenas! Ok, siendo sincera no esperaba empezar a publicar, menos en estos momento pero quería probar suerte a ver que tal me salía. Bueno entonces, mi primera historia tratará sobre Mewtwo y mi OC, no se preocupen que ya crecerá rápido;9

Pues como les decía, no esperaba publicar esta historia tan pronto, pero como ya lo he hecho las actualizaciones se van a tardar un pelín, aunque el próximo capitulo ya esta listo. A más tardar la semana que viene se estrenará el primer capitulo y, dependiendo de la demanda y los exámenes de la universidad, voy a ver si actualizo semanal o mensualmente.

En fin, volviendo al capitulo, esto solo esta hecho para que sepan que los eventos que pasaron en el anime están conectados con mi OC y que probablemente eso sea uno de los pocos flack back que va a tener el fic porque no me agradan mucho ni a ellos les agrado yo xD espero les haya gustado el prólogo, antes de terminar el comentario dejo unas aclaraciones.

*Hitokage: En japones ese es el nombre original de Charmander y como me ha gustado más como se escucha y lo que significa, se lo he dejado como mote a Charizard, en sí significa _Lagarto de fuego_.

*Oniichan: _Hermano mayor._ Lo he dejado pegado porque son muchos guiones para una sola linea.

Creo que no hay más nada no? Bueno, cualquier duda o crítica me avisan ;9 nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Uniendo al presente

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo I:**

**Uniendo el presente**

_Varios años después._

-Murazaki-chan… ¡Murazaki-chan! –La enfermera Joy agitó nuevamente el hombro de la muchacha –Despierta Murazaki-chan.

-¿Mmm? –La peli morada abrió los ojos lentamente, observando a la mujer que le sonreía frente a ella – ¿Enfermera Joy? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya ha pasado la tormenta, –le informo sin dejar de sonreírle –me has dicho que te despertara en cuanto aclarara ¿no?

La chica tardo unos segundos en asentir quedamente con la cabeza, para girar su aun adormecida mirada hacia la ventana en la que hace unos minutos estaba apoyada, comprobando que lo dicho por la mayor era cierto.

-Gracias –le dijo sonriendo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que algo le faltaba –eh, ¿No estaba Pikachu a mi lado cuando me dormí?

-Se despertó hace rato –se rió la enfermera ante el claro despiste de la peli morada –estaba aburrido así que lo llevé a jugar con los otros pokémon.

Murazaki asintió y se levantó, estirando el cuerpo y bostezando. Joy le extendió una bandeja en la cual reposaban seis Pokeball.

-Bien, tus pokémon están completamente curados y listos para irse.

-Gracias de nuevo enfermera Joy –la menor tomó las Pokeball y las colocó en su cinturón, notando al terminar la mirada preocupada que le dedicaba la enfermera – ¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno… estoy un poco preocupada… ¿De verdad vas a ir a Isla Nueva, Murazaki-chan? Eh oído que es una isla abandonada, con solo ruinas en la cual nadie habita desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Así es. –Asintió ella –Esa isla es una de las pocas pistas que tengo acerca del paradero de mi hermano.

Joy observó a la chica sacar de su bolsa lo que parecía ser una tarjeta gris con un botón azul que sobresalía en el medio del dibujo de una Pokeball, la pequeña tarjeta se veía bastante vieja por los golpes y magulladuras que tenía.

-La última vez que mi hermano volvió a casa, saqué esto por accidente de su bolso, cómo no pude leer lo que tenía dentro ni tampoco sabía lo que era quise devolverla pero él ya se había ido… –levantando la vista se encontró nuevamente con la preocupada mirada de la enfermera, así que trato de sonreírle para tranquilizarla.

-Pero… si no pudiste leer nada, ¿cómo sabes que tienes que ir a Isla Nueva?

-Ah… una vez se me cayó al piso y el holograma de una mujer salio de este botón… no estaba muy clara la imagen por lo que supongo que cuando la tomé ya tenía tiempo en su mochila, lo que sea que fuere, la mujer dijo de una invitación con el entrenador más fuerte del mundo o algo así y dijo que el lugar era en Isla Nueva.

-¿Y crees que ese entrenador aun seguirá allá?

Murazaki se alzó de hombros.

-Ni idea… puede que sí, puede que no… nunca lo sabré hasta que vaya a verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Yo he estado trabajando en este centro pokémon desde hace muchos años y nunca he conocido a ningún entrenador que viviese en aquella isla… siempre pensé que estaba desierta.

La peli morada pensó en las palabras de la enfermera, desde un principio sabía que, tras tantos años de la desaparición de su hermano, era sumamente probable que en aquella isla no estuviese lo que ella estaba buscando, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar pensamientos negativos volvió a girar su mirada a la mujer.

-Bueno, por ahora, mejor me marcho antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo.

-Ah claro –la enfermera le indicó que la siguiera –déjame llevarte a donde está tu Pikachu, por aquí Murazaki-chan.

La chica la siguió por un pasillo donde se encontraban con uno que otro Chansey hasta que estuvieron frente a una puerta que daba con una sala en donde varios pokémon de todos los tamaños, descansaban y jugaban los unos con los otros. Murazaki buscó con la mirada al amarillo roedor hasta encontrarlo, jugando con un Marril y un Eevee.

-Pikachu –llamó la peli morada, el pequeño se giro y le sonrió, corriendo alegremente hasta ella. Murazaki se agachó para tomar a su querido pokémon entre sus brazos y levantarlo, acariciando su cabeza con cariño –Buen chico, ahora despídete de tus amigos que ya es hora de irnos.

El Pikachu asintió y se despidió de los pokémon agitando sus brazos, gesto que imitaron los demás también.

-Tu Pikachu sí que se lleva bien con otros pokémon –comentó la enfermera Joy, alzó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del ratón eléctrico pero este le frunció el rostro y le gruñó mostrando los dientes.

-¡Pikachu! –Le regaño su entrenadora y suspiro cuando escondió el rostro en su pecho –Se lleva bien con otros pokémon, pero cuando se trata de humanos la cosa cambia, lo lamento mucho enfermera Joy.

-No te preocupes –agito la mano restándole importancia, llegando hasta la entrada del centro pokémon –ten un buen viaje Murazaki-chan, regresa al Centro Pokémon cuando vuelvas.

-De acuerdo, gracias por todo, –la chica miro al Pikachu que ahora estaba sentado en su hombro –vamos Pikachu, tú también despídete.

Como respuesta el Pikachu solo le dedicó una mirada cautelosa a la enfermera quien atinó a reír cuando Murazaki le envió una mirada de disculpa. Puesto a que el sol estaba brillando fuertemente en el cielo, la peli morada no se apresuró en llegar hasta el muelle así que, mientras caminaba, veía los alrededores mientras su Pikachu guiaba la caminata con paso firme frente a ella.

Enfocando su vista hacia el pequeño pokémon, Murazaki soltó una risilla sin que la escuchara y notó las miradas curiosas hacia el roedor. La verdad estaba algo acostumbrada, adonde quiera que fuesen, alguno que otro curioso siempre giraba la mirada hacia ella o su Pikachu. Sin querer, su mirada se enfocó en las puntas de las orejas de este, donde el color negro se esparcía hacia abajo en forma de puntas desiguales para nada comunes en los Pikachu. El pokémon se giró con una miradita curiosa a la que ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa, deteniendo su marcha.

-Bien, creo que este es un buen lugar ¿no lo crees? –El pequeño asintió y ella sacó una de sus Pokeball – ¡Natsu, sal de ahí!

Un enorme dragón de color naranja salio de la Pokeball y aterrizó frente a Murazaki, la chica extendió su mano y acarició la cabeza del pokémon. Con una seña, Pikachu se subió a la capucha de su chaleco y Murazaki escalo hasta la espalda del Charizard.

-Bien Natsu, hay que volar muy alto, he escuchado que las corrientes son muy fuertes, yo te diré cuando aterrizar ¿de acuerdo? –Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pokémon, los tres alzaron el vuelo.

Murazaki le indicó al Charizard que volara hasta por encima de las nubes para no correr riesgos por si algún ventarrón los golpeaba y, al este subir hasta la primera capa de nubes, un aire frío los rodeó. Pikachu tembló desde la capucha de la peli morada y se acurrucó lo más que pudo dentro de esta, usando el felpudo de la punta de este como cobijo.

-Natsu, hazme saber si el aire es muy frío ¿De acuerdo? –El Charizard la miro un segundo y resopló, la chica entendió su respuesta como un "_No me subestimes, que no soy tan débil_" y se rió bajito, su amado Charizard podía llegar a ser muy cabezota.

Volaron, por lo que la chica calculó, alrededor de una hora hasta que Murazaki divisó a sus pies un enorme edificio con dos molinos de vientos (ambos detenidos) a los costados. Indicándole a su Charizard que descendiera, aterrizando frente a la enorme puerta principal, al pisar tierra, Pikachu saltó de su capucha hasta el suelo, estirándose perezosamente.

-Eh… pensar que la enfermera dijo que era una isla abandonada… según parece alguien ha debido vivir aquí –la chica sonrió al pensar que finalmente iba a encontrar un indicio de su hermano, giró para ver a sus dos pokémon –Chicos, necesito que me ayuden a abrir la puerta.

Ambos pokémon se acercaron hasta su entrenadora y la ayudaron a abrir la pesada puerta principal. Hizo falta empujar con fuerza, pero la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para ellos pasar, Murazaki devolvió a Charizard a su Pokeball y llamo a Pikachu para entrar. Antes de entrar, sin embargo, el Pikachu observó la estructura con nostalgia, hacía mucho ya que no veía el lugar de su nacimiento y estaba comenzando a olvidarlo, aun así se sentía preocupado por la peli morada que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en aquella isla donde nacieron los primeros y, por ahora, únicos clones pokémon exitosos.

La mente del Pikachu divagó en la noche en la que fueron creados él y sus compañeros para luego recordar cómo habían luchado por buscar un lugar en el cual sentirse cómodos con lo que eran. Sin querer, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a pensar en su creador y, antiguo líder, Mewtwo.

Sentía gratitud hacia él, pues, además de haberles dado la vida, les dio un lugar en el cual vivir y libertad, se preguntaba que había sido de su antiguo líder y si estaba bien, entonces escuchó la voz de su entrenadora llamarlo desde la puerta.

-¡Pikachu, no te quedes atrás! Este lugar es muy grande y te puedes perder –luego de eso se escucho algo romperse y un cuerpo caer – _¡Itte!_

Pikachu sonrió, riéndose de la torpeza de su querida entrenadora y deseó desde su corazón que su solitario amigo hubiese encontrado a alguna persona que le hubiese hecho cambiar su perspectiva de la vida y los humanos tal y como lo hizo su entrenadora con él. En realidad, deseó que Mewtwo hubiese podido conocer a su querida entrenadora, pues no conocía a algún humano que le hiciese ver lo bello de la vida mejor que Murazaki.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro corrió hasta encontrar a la peli morada, quien se estaba quitando el polvo de la caída, esta sonrió y se inclinó para que Pikachu se subiese en su hombro.

El interior del edificio era amplio y no había luces, sin embargo, gracias a las ventanas que rodaban todo el pasillo y por donde entraban los rayos del sol, ambos podían ver por donde caminaban. Murazaki supuso que aquel edificio tenía muchos años abandonado ya que algunas de las ventanas estaban rotas y algunos de los pilares que sostenían el techo estaban destruidos con algunas partes del techo agujereados, con los escombros esparcidos en el suelo. La chica también noto también cómo las plantas rodaban y se colaban por los orificios y algunas raíces levantaban el suelo.

Tras caminar por el pasillo, ambos llegaron a una sala con una estructura extraña, a la que la peli morada se le antojó como una fuente muy extravagante, aunque la estructura central estaba destruida casi por completo.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con esto… no parece una fuente muy común –comentó al aire la joven, tocando levemente la estructura restante, mientras que Pikachu subía a lo que pareció haber sido una mesa.

-¡Pika!

La oji violeta se giro interrogando a su pokémon con la mirada y este le señaló una puerta ubicada a uno de los costados de la sala, caminando hacia ella, la joven se llevó una enorme sorpresa al encontrarse con un estadio de batalla pokémon.

De todo el edificio, este parecía ser el menos afectado por el paso del tiempo, ya que, si bien había una que otra pared derrumbada, el lugar estaba prácticamente intacto. Caminando hasta el centro, Murazaki sintió añoranza por las batallas de gimnasio y las ligas pokémon por las cuales, sentía una pasión casi comparable con la de su hermano, mientras que Pikachu recorrió el lugar y recordó el escenario de la horrible batalla entre los pokémon y los clones, Mewtwo y Mew.

-A la persona que vivió aquí debieron de gustarle mucho las batallas pokémon para haber construido un estadio tan grande –comento la peli morada pero Pikachu no dijo nada.

Murazaki caminó alrededor del campo y notó una pared completamente destrozada, sin embargo, no parecía haber sido de forma natural, si no que parecían más bien haber sido destrozadas en una explosión. Llegó frente a esta pero antes de entrar, algo la repelió, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Algo adolorida miro hacía el agujero que, ahora en vez de estar completamente oscuro era rodeado de una ligera tonalidad cerúlea que desapareció con rapidez ante sus ojos.

-Pikachu ¿Tú también has visto eso? –Se giro para encarar al roedor que no sabía si mirar a su entrenadora o al agujero –Me ha… expulsado… ¿verdad?

El ratón eléctrico se acerco un poco más y al estirar sus patas delanteras, tocó lo que parecía ser una pared de pura energía que brillaba con un azul alrededor de sus patas. Murazaki se acomodo y la tocó también.

-Está hecha de energía psíquica… –dijo ella –quien fuere que viviera en esta isla, no quería que nadie entrara aquí al parecer… se aseguro de que un pokémon psíquico pusiese una barrera bastante fuerte por lo que veo.

Sin embargo, Pikachu sabía muy bien quien había puesto aquella barrera y el porqué. No era muy diferente a lo que decía Murazaki, Mewtwo había puesto aquella poderosa barrera de energía para que nada ni nadie entrase al lugar que había dado nacimiento a los clones pokémon: el laboratorio. Si algún curioso lograba entrar en aquel lugar e investigar la clonación no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que el líder del equipo rocket se enterase y Pikachu sabía lo malvado que ese hombre era.

Rogó mentalmente para que su entrenadora dejara el tema por la paz y se alejara de aquel lugar, puesto que, mientras menos supiera del asunto mejor. La peli morada observó un poco más la barrera hasta que soltó un suspiro y aquello hizo que Pikachu se relajara. Murazaki no iba a insistir más con aquel cuarto.

-Es una lástima, –la oyó lamentarse mientras caminaban hacia otro lugar del edificio –lo que debe estar al otro lado de la barrera debe de ser muy importante para resguardarlo así.

Oh, su entrenadora no sabía cuánto.

Ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde recorriendo todo lo que pudieron aquel edificio, aunque no fue muy difícil ya que, la mayoría de las habitaciones con las que se topaban eran cuartos para huéspedes y algunos estaban hasta vacios. La única habitación que llamo en especial la atención de la peli morada fue la de la sala de control, pero las computadoras y los demás equipos estaban completamente destruidos.

Aun así aquel lugar era fascinante. Murazaki lo recorrió por un rato bajo la curiosa pero atenta mirada de Pikachu, quien no entendía por qué era tan interesante aquel salón. Luego de un rato siguieron con su recorrido sin éxito y cuando regresaron a la sala principal, vieron por una de las ventanas del pasillo que ya había obscurecido y estaba empezando a llover.

-Parece que hoy nos quedamos aquí…

Caminando hasta una pared recubierta de enredaderas y algunos escombros de pilares, Murazaki sacó dos de sus Pokeball y llamo a sus pokémon. De esta salieron su Charizard, Natsu y su Arcanine, Windy.

-Windy, Natsu, hoy acamparemos aquí –anunció esta a los dos pokémon tipo fuego –cuento con ustedes para entrar en calor.

Con un asentimiento de cabezas, el Charizard aumentó la llama de su cola, iluminando más el lugar y permitiendo que la calidez se extendiera hasta ellos. El Arcanine se recostó y Pikachu, gustoso, se hundió en su esponjada y cálida cola. Murazaki se estiro, quitándose el chaleco y echó un último vistazo a su alrededor para luego recortarse en el costado de su Arcanine. Llamo con la mano a su Charizard quien acercó su cabeza hasta ella y la recostó sobre su regazo.

Cubriéndose con su chaleco, empezó a sentir cómo el sueño se hacía cada vez más presente, pero antes de quedarse dormida, sintió que algo la observaba y levantó el rostro. Buscó algún indicio de movimiento pero no encontró nada y se recostó de nuevo, pero antes de cerrar los ojos creyó ver una larga y delgada cola rosada y unos juguetones ojos azules.

* * *

El pokémon amarillo de mejillas rojas se giro en su cómodo y cálido lecho. A sus oídos llegó una suave risilla pero como desapareció casi tan rápido como llego, Pikachu no le prestó atención y hundió su cabecita en su peluda almohada. Nuevamente escuchó la risilla a sus espaldas y pensó por un momento en que su entrenadora se estaba riendo dormida, cuando la risilla se hizo un poco más fuerte, Pikachu, molesto por tener que despertarse de su agradable sueño, se levantó, asomándose para ver a Murazaki.

Para su sorpresa, la peli morada estaba sumida en un profundo sueño y que el Charizard en su regazo dormía casi tan plácidamente como ella. Eso le pareció raro, si Murazaki hubiese empezado a hablar dormida, el primero en levantarse hubiese sido su malhumorado Charizard, quien padecía de sueño ligero. Pikachu no pudo evitar preguntarse si se había imaginado aquella risilla cuando sintió que algo tocaba su espalda. Girándose lo más rápido que pudo y completamente sorprendido, Pikachu encontró tras de él a un muy sonriente Mew, al cual reconoció de inmediato.

_"¡Tú!"_

El Mew se giró sobre sí mismo en el aire y se sonrió complacido.

_"¡Te has acordado de mí! Qué alegría, pensé que tenía que presentarme otra vez"_

Pikachu torció el gesto, aun algo desconfiado por la súbita aparición del Mew, no pensaba que tuviese malas intenciones para con ellos, pero no estaba muy seguro del porqué había aparecido en ese lugar y en ese preciso momento.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?"_ bostezó Pikachu. Mew giro un poco la cabeza y miró a la chica.

_"Los he estado siguiendo."_ El roedor lo miró sorprendido, en parte por su sinceridad y en parte por no haberse dado cuenta de que los estaba siguiendo.

_"¿Desde hace cuanto nos has estado siguiendo?"_ No pudo evitar preguntar.

_"Desde que entraron a Kanto. No ha sido tan difícil."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

Esta vez Mew lo miró con algo de seriedad y aunque fue muy sutil, fue la suficiente como para preocupar al pequeño pokémon amarillo. El rosado se acercó, aun flotando, y colocó una pequeña mano en la frente de Pikachu.

Al principio, este lo miro con confusión, pero cuando un aura azul clara emanó del cuerpo del pokémon psíquico, varias imágenes comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de Pikachu. Una enorme maquinaria. Miles y miles de pokémon atrapados en jaulas, algunos enfermos, otros desnutridos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando vio una cantidad inimaginable de equipo médico y la mirada fría y sombría de los doctores haciendo experimentos con pokémon. Finalmente vio el rostro familiar del líder del equipo Rocket, Giovanni.

En las imágenes que le mostraba Mew, veía como Giovanni había recuperado la memoria y estaba en busca de venganza contra los pokémon clonados que se le opusieron, especialmente contra Mewtwo. Miles de sus subordinados fueron informados y salieron en búsqueda del clon. Pero Pikachu sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo cuando estos lo encontraron. De forma súbita las imágenes desaparecieron mientras que veía a Mew alejarse un poco.

_"¡Ellos encontraron a Mewtwo!"_ Mew asintió.

_"No te preocupes, en el último minuto pudo escapar."_ Pikachu suspiró un poco más aliviado, sin embargo, ese alivio no duró mucho, ya que no tardó en mirar a Mew preocupado.

_"¿Está bien? Mewtwo esta… está bien ¿verdad?"_

_"No lo sé. He perdido su pista por completo, traté de hablar con los demás pokémon legendarios, pero no van a intervenir mientras no esté en peligro el destino del mundo."_

_"¿Y los demás pokémon clonados? ¿Están al tanto de la situación?"_

_"No he podido dar con ellos por ninguna parte, cuando iba a darme por vencido los encontré a ustedes,"_ levitando, Mew se acerco a la peli morada que permanecía imperturbable _"no sabía si estaba bien pedir ayuda a un humano después de cómo se han tornado las cosas, pero el aura que emite esta chica es estable y pura, no veo malicia en ella, por eso los estuve observando hasta ahora._

_"¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Mewtwo?"_

_"Según he escuchado de algunos pokémon, lo han visto con rumbo a Hoenn, seguro está buscando algún lugar para esconderse."_

Pikachu asintió, pensó en que tal vez Mewtwo se hallaba en un estado delicado, pues sabía de primera mano que luchar contra el equipo Rocket era difícil.

_"De acuerdo. Yo me encargaré de convencer a Murazaki para ir a Hoenn, hay que encontrar a Mewtwo antes que ellos."_ Mew asintió.

_"Yo intentaré averiguar a donde se ha ido."_ Antes de irse por uno de los agujeros del techo le dedicó una última mirada y se fue.

Pikachu se recostó nuevamente en la cola del Arcanine, pero las imágenes que Mew le había mostrado de los pokémon siendo torturados y los fríos equipos de laboratorio estaban incrustadas en su cabeza y no le dejaban dormir tranquilo. Recordó cuando Mewtwo casi moría al tratar de liberarse de Giovanni, que los había utilizado para chantajearlo y entregarse. Casi a punto de llorar por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, Pikachu se levanto y camino hasta llegar a donde dormía su entrenadora. Con timidez jaló la manga de su camisa, despertándola.

-¿Pikachu? –Murazaki fijó su adormecida mirada en su pokémon quien parecía estar a punto de llorar e incorporándose más lo miró preocupada – ¿Qué pasa Pikachu, qué tienes?El pequeño se echó a los brazos de su entrenadora sin pensárselo dos veces, la peli morada lo acercó a su pecho y acarició su espalda, consolándolo de aquello que lo estaba haciendo sufrir en aquellos momentos.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla? –Le pregunto acariciando su cabecita, Pikachu asintió sin levantar la vista y antes de que pudiera decir algo para hacerle sentir mejor escuchó a su Charizard resoplar ante la interrupción de su sueño, con un suspiro se recostó de nuevo con Pikachu en brazos –Está bien, está bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Pikachu, yo estoy aquí contigo. Vamos a dormir ahora ¿vale? Mañana en la mañana nos iremos.

El pequeño pokémon amarillo asintió nuevamente y se acomodó en los brazos de Murazaki, dejando que sus preocupaciones y miedos se fueran con las caricias que esta le daba para reconfortarlo. Antes de dormir pensó en las palabras de Mew hacia su entrenadora. Un aura pura y estable, y no lo dudaba, si había alguien que podía ayudar a su creador, esa era la peli morada. Arrullado por la suave respiración de su entrenadora Pikachu finalmente se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo y ninguna pesadilla se atrevió a cruzar por su cabeza.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Chan Chaan! Ha llegado la hora de la actualizaciooooon~! ;9 no sé si soy solo yo o la semana se ha pasado volando? Bueno, como prometí ya tenemos el primer capitulo arriba y antes de empezar a hablar sandeces empezare por aclarar:

*Ok primero que todo y como supongo que ya habrán notado el pokémon acompañante de nuestra linda protagonista es nada más y nada menos que PikachuTwo. Desde el principio quería que la acompañase un Pikachu pero luego de ver de nuevo la película de Mewtwo contraataca me he decidido por ponerlo a él, así la historia se desarrollará más rápido y con más fluidez y, por supuesto, conquistaremos a Mewtwo con más facilidad.

*Isla Nueva es una isla que sólo aparece en el anime, en la primera película y fue donde se creó a Mewtwo, en el juego tengo un poco más clara las costas ya que según el juego, Mewtwo habita en la Isla Canela que esta al sur del Pueblo Paleta y al este de las Islas Espuma. Sin embargo, según la película, la costa para donde se toman los ferris a Isla Nueva están más alejado pero como se desconoce el nombre de la costa no lo he colocado.

*En el fic he decidido dejar las ruinas del laboratorio de Mewtwo en la isla pero le he puesto la debida protección al lugar donde fueron creados los clones, lo que sí hizo Mewtwo fue alejar más la Isla de la costa tanto para que nadie se acercara como para que no lo ubicasen los ferris que salían del puerto.

*El Mew que aparece sí es el Mew que luchó contra Mewtwo (como ya habrán notado) y aunque hay varios Mew alrededor del mundo pokémon, que este en particular ayude hace que la historia avance, tal como es el caso de PikachuTwo.

*Murazaki no sabe nada acerca de los clones pokémon por lo cual llama a Pikachu por el nombre de su especie, Pikachu tampoco ha intentado decirle, pero el porqué lo sabrán pronto.

*_Itte: _duele.

Ummm creo que eso es relativamente todo. Ok también les tengo buenas noticias, ya que he terminado la semana de parciales en la uni he tenido tiempo de continuar el segundo capitulo así que la semana que viene también habrá actualización. Criticas, dudas y etc. en los review o vía MP. Les agradezco por los fav, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;9


	3. La importancia de lo que buscan

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo II:  
**

**La importancia de lo que buscan**

Pikachu se levantó cuando los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por los agujeros del techo tocaron su rostro. Al principio dudó un momento antes de levantarse del cómodo abrazo de su entrenadora pero la súbita imagen de un muy herido Mewtwo lo hizo poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Con insistencia logró despertar a su entrenadora y a los otros dos pokémon de fuego.

Charizard bufó algo fastidiado por tener que levantarse tan temprano para luego bostezar con suma pereza, el Arcanine se estiró, desperezándose y se sacudió. El más pequeño miró con insistencia a su entrenadora quien, bostezando, se tallaba los ojos. La chica al ver la mirada que le dedicaba su compañero le devolvió una llena de curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede Pikachu? –El roedor se paró frente a ella y jaló la punta de su camisa apurado, Murazaki alzó una ceja y, tomándolo por los brazos, lo levantó hasta su altura –Has estado muy inquieto ¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte? –Cuando este le respondió con un apresurado asentimiento de cabeza, la peli morada suspiró y se levanto –Tú ganas, Windy regresa –llamó a su Pokeball –Natsu, es hora de irnos.

El Charizard le dedico una mirada y se levanto.

-Bien, –dijo la chica ya fuera del edificio, complacida por el cielo azulado y los rayos de sol que pronosticaban buen tiempo –iremos al centro pokémon para desayunar algo y luego a Pueblo Paleta para visitar al profesor Oak.

Pikachu negó y se bajo de sus hombros en protesta, la peli morada no supo muy bien que decir o hacer ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero, no deseaba quedarse en la isla y tampoco quería ir a Pueblo Paleta. Murazaki colocó su mano en su nuca, sin saber qué hacer.

-Has estado muy raro desde esta mañana Pikachu, ¿No quieres ir a visitar al profesor Oak? –El pequeño negó –bien, ¿Qué tal si pasamos a visitar a Lance? –Nuevamente negó, esta vez frunciendo el ceño, Murazaki suspiró derrotada –Bien, me doy por vencida ¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?

Antes de que Pikachu pudiera contestarle, el Videomisor morado, regalo de la profesora Encina en su viaje a Teselia, que descansaba en su muñeca comenzó a sonar. La chica tocó el botón para contestar la llamada y se sorprendió al ver al profesor Oak del otro lado.

-"_¡Oh, Murazaki-chan! Me contenta ver que estas despierta. Estaba algo preocupado por si llegaba a despertarte"_

-Buenos días a usted también profesor, estaba pensando en pasar a visitarlo ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Es raro que usted utilice el Videomisor que le envió la profesora Encina.

El mayor asintió y puso una cara más seria.

-"_La verdad es que me ha llegado un mensaje del profesor Birch._"

-¿El profesor Birch?

-"_Solo me ha dicho que le llames en cuanto estés en un centro pokémon y que es una emergencia. Y que es una emergencia"_

Murazaki asintió y tras una rápida despedida, colgó el Videomisor. Nuevamente volvió su mirada al pokémon eléctrico.

-Bien Pikachu, no sé qué te ha dado hoy pero hay que parar en el centro pokémon, luego decidiremos a dónde es que deseas ir ¿Bien?

A regañadientes, Pikachu aceptó el trato. Subiéndose en el lomo de Natsu, alzaron el vuelo de regreso, que curiosamente, fue más rápido debido al buen tiempo que hacía. Al aterrizar, Murazaki devolvió a Natsu a su Pokeball y con un callado Pikachu en sus hombros regresó al centro pokémon donde la enfermera Joy la recibió con una sonrisa. Colocó sus Pokeball en una bandeja para que esta curara a sus pokémon y se dirigió a los video-teléfonos en el costado.

Marcó el número del laboratorio y espero hasta que la cara conocida del profesor Birch apareció en la pantalla, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras lo saludaba.

-"_¡Murazaki-chan! Me alegra que hayas recibido a mi recado"_ –sonrió el hombre devuelta.

-El profesor Oak me ha dicho que era una emergencia. ¿Pasó algo?

El semblante del hombre cambió por uno más serio, lo cual preocupo a la chica.

-"_Murazaki-chan, tú has oído hablar del equipo Rocket ¿No?"_ –Aquella pregunta hizo que tanto Murazaki como Pikachu prestaran especial atención a lo que el hombre tenía que decir. La peli morada asintió lentamente –"_No hace mucho he oído que han estado merodeando por los alrededores de Hoenn y Sinnoh"_

-¿Sabe las razones? –El mayor negó.

-"_He de suponer que están detrás de algo o alguien y la verdad es que no me dan buena espina. Hace más o menos una semana vi una de sus naves sobrevolar cerca de Cuidad Petalia, aunque Norman me ha dicho que no ha pasado nada, aun así quisiera que vinieras a Hoenn a investigar que trama el quipo Rocket._"

-De acuerdo, tomaré el Ferri desde Johto lo más rápido que pueda, –asintió la chica –a más tardar llegaré a Cuidad Portual mañana en la mañana.

-"_Te lo encargo Murazaki-chan, llámame apenas llegues"_

Tras colgar el video-teléfono, Murazaki miro al más pequeño.

-Pikachu, no estoy segura que te ha pasado hoy, pero hay que ir a Hoenn lo más rápido que podamos y averiguar que planea el equipo Rocket ¿entiendes? Luego iremos a donde quieres ir.

Para Pikachu no pudo hacer sido más oportuna aquella noticia. Desde la mañana se lo había planteado de muchas formas pero no encontraba la manera adecuada de decirle a su entrenadora que debían ir a Hoenn, si bien ambos tenían un vínculo profundo y se entendían mutuamente, no podía pedirle a la peli morada que adivinase todos sus pensamientos. Por eso la llamada de Birch le había caído de perlas, no solo irían a Hoenn de inmediato, sino que la joven estaba ya advertida de la delicada situación. Asintiendo enérgicamente vio a su entrenadora sonreírle y acariciar su cabeza para después ir a buscar sus Pokeball, ahora solo faltaba que Mew le informase dónde se podía encontrar Mewtwo.

Antes de salir del centro pokémon, Murazaki llamó al profesor Oak para cambiar a su Arcanine por su Froslass y comprar algo para desayunar. Antes de salir, hizo una última llamada al gimnasio pokémon de Ciudad Olivo, donde le contestó una sonriente Yasmina. Disculpándose por las prisas Murazaki le pidió que comprara un ticket de salida a Hoenn en el S.S. Aqua en el horario más cercano, asegurándole que estaría allá antes del mediodía.

Nuevamente llamo a Natsu fuera de su Pokeball, quien bostezó mientras estiraba las alas. Antes de partir, la peli morada se aseguro de ambos pokémon se comieran un puñado de varios tipos de bayas para cada uno, asegurándose de que comieran lo necesario para soportar hasta que llegasen a Ciudad Olivo. De mejor humor por haber comido algo, el Charizard se alzo imponente en el cielo con Murazaki y Pikachu en su espalda.

Al aterrizar cerca del faro que se alaba ante ellos cerca de la playa de la ciudad, la peli morada alcanzó a ver la figura de Yasmina junto con su Ampharos, saludándola con una sonrisa. Cuando Murazaki bajo del lomo de Charizard los vio acercarse y, acariciando la cabeza del enorme pokémon, les devolvió el saludo.

-Murazaki-chan, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos –saludó la joven líder haciendo una pequeña reverencia –me alegra ver que tú y tus pokémon se encuentren bien.

-Oh, Yasmina, sí que ha pasado tiempo, pero no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Somos amigas después de todo.

-Lo siento, -sonrió agitando una de sus manos de forma más casual –es la costumbre –sus ojos castaños se fijaron en el Pikachu acomodado en el hombro de la otra –ha pasado tiempo Pikachu.

Como respuesta, este solo asintió un poco receloso y fijó su atención en el Ampharos que lo saludaba alegremente. Murazaki resopló y Yasmina se rió entre dientes, aparentemente las cosas no habían cambiado.

-Veo que sigue tan desconfiado como siempre. –La peli morada asintió mirándola acostumbrada ya a tener que disculpar la desconfianza que Pikachu mostraba con otros entrenadores. Yasmina sacó de su bolsillo un boleto de ferri –Aquí está lo que me pediste, el ferri sale a las cuatro en punto, es lo más temprano que pude encontrar.

-Ah, muchas gracias, lamento haber tenido que pedírtelo tan de repente. Tengo que llegar a Hoenn mañana a más tardar.

-¿A pasado algo en Hoenn, acaso?

Murazaki le explico la situación a Yasmina mientras ambas caminaban con rumbo a la playa que estaba a poca distancia del muelle, a sus espaldas Pikachu, Ampharos y Charizard tenían su propia conversación aparte. Al llegar, Murazaki decidió sacar a sus pokémon para almorzar, Yasmina hizo lo mismo y libero a sus pokémon quienes jugaban y conversaban enérgicamente entre sí mientras que las dos jóvenes se ponían al día la una con la otra.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegase la hora de partir, así que ambas devolvieron sus pokémon a sus respectivas Pokeball y llegaron hasta donde se abordaba el ferri. Ambas se despidieron acordando que se mantendrían en contacto vía Videomisor y así, Murazaki y Pikachu abordaron el ferri que los llevaría a Hoenn. Uno de los encargados la llevó a su camarote, informándole en el camino donde quedaba la cubierta, la farmacia, un pequeño centro pokémon (siendo el S.S. Aqua un ferri para entrenadores) y el pequeño comedor donde podía cenar con tranquilidad.

Tras una rápida mirada a su camarote, ella y Pikachu decidieron echarle un vistazo a los alrededores del barco para matar el tiempo que les quedaba hasta llegar. De vez en cuando se encontraban con entrenadores que los retaban y a los cuales vencían sin mucho esfuerzo, luego paso por la farmacia a comprar lo necesario y por ultimo al centro pokémon. Cuando cayó la noche, ambos cenaron en el comedor lleno de entrenadores y sus pokémon. Algunos se acercaban maravillados por el particular rasgo de su compañero quien solo les dedicaba una mirada de advertencia y unas chispas amenazantes de sus mejillas.

Para evitar una confrontación con los entrenadores más osados, la peli morada prefirió regresar al camarote más temprano. Ya en el, se dio una buena ducha y se lanzo en la cama. Pikachu se acurrucó a su lado y observó a la chica sucumbir rápidamente en un placentero sueño. Antes de que pudiese cerrar los ojos escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana y se acerco algo extrañado, encontrándose nuevamente con un sonriente Mew.

_"¡Te has tardado!"_ fue lo primero que le dijo tras abrirle la ventana.

_"Ya, no te enojes, he ido de aquí para allá preguntándole a todo el que veo_" el amarillo le miró impaciente.

_"¿Y bien?"_ Mew asintió.

_"Varios pokémon me han confirmado haber visto a Mewtwo llegar a Hoenn, según escuché a cogido hacia el Bosque Petalia"_ Pikachu torció el gesto.

_"Es un buen lugar para esconderse, pero va a ser complicado buscarlo… después de todo es un bosque muy espeso."_ Mew giro un poco el rostro observando a Murazaki.

_"¿Cómo has logrado convencer a esa chica para ir a Hoenn? Yo pensé que los humanos no podían entender el lenguaje de los pokémon."_

_"Parece que los del equipo Rocket han causado más problemas de los que pensábamos y le han pedido a Murazaki que averiguara el qué."_ Mew asintió y llevó una de sus patas a la mandíbula, reflexionando sobre algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza un par de veces.

"_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo planeas ayudar a Mewtwo con esa humana siguiéndote?"_ Pikachu parpadeó sin comprender la pregunta.

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Bueno, Mewtwo no confía en los humanos, tú lo sabes,_" el más pequeño asintió "_No creo que se ponga muy contento si a tu humana se le ocurre acercársele mucho."_

Pikachu observó un momento a la peli morada, pensando en que Mew no estaba completamente descaminado. Al pokémon clonado _nunca_ le habían agradado los humanos y si bien había hecho unas cuantas excepciones no estaba tan seguro que en un momento tan crítico pudiese razonar con él.

_"Yo hablaré con él, lo convenceré de que Murazaki es inofensiva."_ Mew frunció un poco el cejo.

_"No creo que sea tan fácil convencerlo, especialmente si hablamos de humanos."_

_"¡Aun así yo-!"_

-¿Pikachu? –escucharon a una semidormida peli morada, ambos se alarmaron – ¿Qué haces despierto Pikachu? –Murazaki se quedo un momento mirándolo fijamente, cosa que alarmó más al ratón eléctrico ¿Habría descubierto a Mew? –Pikachu ¿Acaso has tenido otra pesadilla?

El pequeño parpadeó y miro a los lados sin encontrarse con Mew, luego recordó que una de sus habilidades era la de hacerse invisible y agradeció internamente aquello. Asintiendo rápidamente, el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su entrenadora para que esta no se levantara, la chica sonrió y se recostó con Pikachu en los brazos, acariciando su espalda tal y como había hecho la noche anterior para calmar sus miedos.

Pikachu suspiró aliviado y se aseguró de que Murazaki tuviese los ojos cerrados antes de mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Mew.

_"¿Pesadillas?" _Pikachu bufó.

_"Déjame en paz, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió."_

_"Bueno, entonces ya me voy, iré a convencer a los grandes de que lo que planea el equipo Rocket es malo. Estaré vigilándolos a ambos también."_

Pikachu asintió y observó al Mew salir por la ventana. Suspirando una última vez, se acomodó en el agarre de su entrenadora, tratando de pensar en una forma para convencer a Mewtwo de que la peli morada no representaba peligro y así, poco a poco fue sucumbiendo al sueño mientras que el amanecer pintaba de un lila apenas visible en el cielo.

* * *

-Uf, finalmente hemos llegado a Hoenn.

Murazaki observó con energías renovadas cómo la bruma se alejaba de Cuidad Portual, dejando a la vista a las personas que se despertaban y a sus pokémon, mientras que el muelle se encontraba algo ajetreado aunque fuesen tan solo las ocho de la mañana. Pikachu bostezó desde la capucha de su chaleco, luchando por cubrirse el rostro para poder dormir. La peli morada sonrió.

-Si no te hubieses acostado tan tarde no tuvieses tanto sueño –comentó dirigiéndose al centro pokémon para llamar al profesor Birch, y rió al escuchar el bufido del pequeño.

Tras saludar a la enfermera Joy, llego a donde estaban los video-teléfonos y marcó el número del laboratorio, encontrándose con un semidormido profesor. Se disculpo y le informo que ya se encontraba en Hoenn y que tras desayunar iría de inmediato hacia Villa Raíz. Sin embargo, este le dijo que antes de eso se dirigiese a Ciudad Férrica donde Roxanne tenía noticias sobre el equipo Rocket.

Tras desayunar en el centro pokémon, llamó a Natsu para emprender el vuelo hacia Cuidad Férrica.

-Lamento tener que pedirte tanto Natsu –acarició la cabeza del Charizard desde su lomo y le respondió con un animado rugido, alzando el vuelo.

Les tomó alrededor de media hora llegar hasta las puertas del Gimnasio dado a la cantidad de bruma que rodeaba tanto el suelo como el cielo de Hoenn. Al llegar, Roxanne los recibió con una sonrisa y los llevó hasta la entrada de la cuidad, mostrándole a Murazaki y a Pikachu algunos de los destrozos que habían ocasionado el equipo Rocket en la ruta 104.

-Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, los del equipo Rocket se habían llevado a muchos de los pokémon que viven en la ruta 104, los demás huyeron al Bosque Petalia.

-Que horrible –Pikachu se bajo de su capucha para ver uno de los destrozados árboles a los lados del camino – ¿no han podido acercarse al Bosque Petalia?

-No, –negó la castaña –últimamente ha habido una niebla muy extraña que cubre el bosque y no nos hemos querido arriesgar a perdernos. Pero mantenemos al equipo Rocket al margen, la densidad de los árboles hace que les sea imposible entrar volando y Norman y yo tenemos bien vigiladas únicas dos entradas al bosque para que no puedan ir por los pokémon que se refugian allí.

Murazaki asintió y se rascó la nuca, pensativa.

-Sigo sin entender cuáles son los motivos de sus actos, generalmente el equipo Rocket se mantiene en las sombras y hacen las cosas de la forma más discreta posible. Que actúen de manera tan drástica no es normal.

-Hemos contactado con Alder, parece que está en Sinnoh con Cintia –le informó la castaña –ambos están de acuerdo de que el equipo Rocket está detrás de algo. Algo que parece que es de mucha importancia para ellos.

Pikachu se giró, atento a la conversación. Murazaki frunció el ceño, si el equipo Rocket consideraba algo importante entonces se trataba de algo muy serio.

-En las únicas cosas que los he visto preocuparse es por pokémon raros. Podría ser… –La peli morada entendió de lo que iba Roxanne y asintió.

-Podría ser que estén tras la pista de un pokémon legendario. –Termino Murazaki –Si es así entonces las cosas pueden ser más graves de lo que pensamos, aun tenemos tiempo ya que parece que no han dado con su paradero todavía, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

-Si lo encuentran antes que nosotros no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podrían llegar a hacerle –se estremeció la castaña cerrando los ojos. Murazaki la miro confusa, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada –Hace un par de días noté a varios hombres de batas blancas merodear por los alrededores de la cuidad, cuando me acerqué los oí discutir sobre operaciones horribles a los pokémon que capturaron.

Murazaki y Pikachu se quedaron de piedra, la peli morada al imaginar el horror al que sometían a los pokémon salvajes durante los "experimentos", mientras que Pikachu solo podía recordar las imágenes que le había mostrado Mew con los pokémon desnutridos y maltratados. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al imaginar a su creador en una sala de experimentos y recordó lo que le dijo el otro pokémon la noche anterior.

_-"según escuché a cogido hacia el Bosque Petalia"-_

Dirigió su mirada al final de la ruta, donde sin mucho esfuerzo divisó la entrada al bosque y sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr hacia esta. Murazaki le llamó pero este la ignoró, chasqueando la lengua la peli morada corrió tras de él.

-¡Espera Murazaki! –Trató de detenerla la castaña – ¡Es muy peligroso entrar al bosque con toda esa bruma, además los pokémon seguro te atacarán si te ven!

-¡Lo siento Roxanne! –Le grito sin detenerse – ¡No puedo dejar a Pikachu solo en el bosque, seguramente hay una razón para que haya huido!

La castaña gritó otra cosa pero Murazaki no logró oírla, estaba concentrada completamente en el camino que tomaba Pikachu hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque donde lo primero que vio fue cómo una densa bruma cubría completamente su visión.

* * *

Mewtwo lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el mismo panorama que veía todos los días en el Bosque Petalia: nada.

Trato de levantarse y tratar de esconderse más profundo en el bosque pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Agradeció al menos la densa bruma y el follaje espeso, que hacía difícil ver por donde se iba y que lo ocultaba de cualquier merodeador que estuviese tras su pista.

Suspiro adolorido, sintiendo un pinchazo agudo en uno de sus costados y en el brazo derecho. Aquella pelea contra Giovanni había sido más difícil de lo que pensó, especialmente con los miembros del equipo Rocket atacándolo a diestra y siniestra sin parar. También le dolía la cabeza y estaba completamente seguro que tenía una fiebre alta ya que no había sentido tanto frio cuando llegó.

-_Si tan solo pudiese beber algo_ –pensó con amargura y cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía su cuerpo –_Estoy seguro de que este es mi fin._

No tenía la fuerza para curarse, le dolía cada fibra del cuerpo y si algún miembro del equipo Rocket le encontraba no podría defenderse. _Si_, aquel era definitivamente el fin.

"_¡Mewtwo!"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz familiar que llamaba su nombre, giró la cabeza a todos los lados que le fue posible pero no encontró nada por lo que pensó por un momento si era aquella una alucinación de su adolorida mente hasta que volvió a escucharlo, esta vez, vio que la hierba se abría y dejaba ver a un pequeño roedor amarillo de mejillas rojas y con una mirada de preocupación que se convirtió en alivio al verlo. Mewtwo dudó por un segundo, hasta que este llego a su lado, secando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"_Qué alegría… qué alegría que estés bien Mewtwo… estaba tan preocupado de no poder encontrarte…_

_-_¿Pikachu… Two? –Dijo dudando, el pequeño asintió sonriente.

"_Así es Mewtwo, ¡soy yo! ¡He venido a ayudarte!"_ Mewtwo parpadeó, confuso.

Tal vez su fin no iba a llegar tan pronto como él creía.

* * *

¡Chan Chaaaan~! Bien, bien ha llegado la hora de la actualización y aunque en realidad es mañana, tengo muuuuuucho que estudiar, así que lo publicaré hoy para no dejarlos con las ganas ;9 antes de cualquier cosa las aclaraciones del capitulo de hoy:

*El crucero S.S. Aqua, originalmente es un crucero de entrenadores pokémon que generalmente solo va de ida y vuelta, pero como desconosco de otro puerto donde salga un Ferri a otras regiones y no me dio la cabeza para inventarlo, sencillamente lo utilizaré pata los viajes a otras regiones, después de todo ferri es ferri.

*Al principio tenía ganas de dejar a Mew para que fuese con Murazaki y Pikachu hasta el bosque donde encuentran a Mewtwo pero me lo replanteé y me ha gustado más solo dejarlo a ellos dos, no se preocupen que Mew saldrá más adelante, solo que antes tiene que resolver asuntos con los grandes.

*Los nombres de las ciudades serán los mismos que el juego, los de los entrenadores aun no me he decidido si dejarlos a todos por la versión latina del anime o seguir con los nombres del juego, pero el nombre de Roxanne dentro del juego (Petra) no me ha gustado así que la dejaré como el anime en latino, y estoy casi segura de que seguiré así con los demás entrenadores y profesores, menos Encina, pero eso es solo porque me he acostumbrado a ese nombre. No estoy segura si Yasmina es su nombre en la version del anime pero hay se queda, que más.

*Los pokémon de Murazaki no han sido mostrado porque quiero dejarles en ascuas. Por ahora solo saben que tiene a Pikachu, Charizard y a Arcanine pero fue cambiado por Frosslas. Los demás serán mostrados poco a poco y sin prisas, solo diré que ella tiene seis pokémon, sin contar a Pikachu porque no está en una Pokeball.

Uff bien, ¡Ya apareció Mewtwo! No tomo mucho aunque fue muy poco tiempo pero espero que les haya agradado, trataré de no hacerlo muy OoC pero puede que a veces lo necesite. El próximo capitulo será finalmente el encuentro de Mewtwo y Murazaki, ¿Qué pasará? .3. tendrán que esperar a la próxima semana.

Muchas gracias por los review y los Fav, me hacen tan feliz TuT nos leemos la semana que viene.  
ByeBye~


	4. Encuentro fortuito

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo III:**

**Encuentro fortuito**

-¿Has venido a… ayudarme? –Dijo aun confundido por la extraña situación que estaba pasando en esos momentos, tanta fue así que, olvidándose por unos momentos el dolor que sentía, trató de incorporarse, sin embargo, su cuerpo le pasó la cuenta con creces, haciendo que se encogiera del dolor.

"_¡Mewtwo!_" Pikachu se acercó a él y le ayudó a recostarse "_No hagas ningún esfuerzo, tu cuerpo no podría responder bien_"

Mewtwo apretó los ojos tragándose el dolor y giró hasta encontrase con la mirada preocupada de Pikachu.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

"_Me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado."_ El clon ensanchó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada pidiéndole una explicación, Pikachu sonrió con timidez "_Digamos que por ciertas circunstancias me he enterado de lo que está pasando con el equipo Rocket._"

-¿Cómo…?

Pikachu dudó unos momentos pero le sonrió.

"_Me lo ha contado Mew_" el más grande se sorprendió ante la mención de su clon, especialmente porque en ningún momento de su viaje se había encontrado con aquel rosado pokémon.

-¿Con… Mew? –Pikachu asintió – ¿Cómo se ha enterado Mew del equipo Rocket?

Pikachu se alzó de hombros, realmente no sabía cómo Mew se había enterado sobre la situación actual y de la pelea que sostuvo el clon contra el equipo Rocket, era posible que estuviere siguiendo a Mewtwo, pero con lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser el pokémon no podía estar seguro de nada.

"_El solo me ha avisado lo que pasó y en dónde podía encontrarte_" Mewtwo asintió comprensivo sabiendo la naturaleza del pokémon rosado y miró al pequeño, sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible.

-Me alegra ver te encuentras bien. –El pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa.

"_Todo gracias a lo que hiciste por nosotros la última vez que nos vimos… Aun no he podido agradecerte correctamente."_

-¿Has encontrado lo que estabas buscando? –Pikachu asintió ensanchando su sonrisa.

_"Lo he encontrado,"_ le confirmo "_He encontrado incluso más._"

Ante la feliz afirmativa Mewtwo sintió una repentina curiosidad. Iba a preguntarle cuando ambos escucharon un murmullo a lo lejos. Ambos se alarmaron, ya que aquel bosque donde se refugiaban los pokémon era el principal centro de interés del equipo Rocket. Y eso nunca podía ser bueno.

El clon trató de ponerse de pie, pero nuevamente su cuerpo le recordó en qué condiciones se encontraba. Pikachu se preocupo aun más cuando escuchó aquellos murmullos volverse cada vez más fuerte y a los pasos acercarse hasta donde se encontraban. Sabía que era el equipo Rocket, de eso no había duda. No le era muy difícil imaginar que se hubiesen hecho de un modo para entrar en aquel lugar donde se refugiaban los pokémon que trataban de capturar. Donde seguramente sabían que estaba Mewtwo.

En las condiciones en las que se encontraba, el pokémon clonado no podía valerse de sí mismo si llegaban a encontrarlo y era por esa razón por la que él estaba allí. Con rapidez, acumuló las hojas caídas de los árboles que estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor y con ellas cubrió lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de Mewtwo. Hojas, ramas, lo que fuere que encontrase.

Al terminar ambos se dirigieron una mirada cargada de seriedad. Los dos sabían que podía pasar si los encontraban, pero ninguno se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Por suerte, la niebla seguía igual o más espesa, por lo que podían pasar desapercibidos a simple vista.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, las voces y los pasos cesaron. Sin embargo, no paso mucho para que escucharan el sonido de pisadas sobre la hierba del lado contrario y no muy lejos de donde estaban, junto con varios jadeos ahogados. Pikachu levantó la mirada cuidadosamente, observando una delgada figura abrirse paso por entre la niebla.

-¡Pikachu!

Al ver la imagen de Murazaki el pokémon eléctrico ensanchó los ojos. Se había olvidado por completo de su entrenadora, a quien, en su desespero por encontrar a su creador, dejó atrás tras adentrarse en el bosque Petalia. Si bien sabía que la peli morada lo había seguido hasta la entrada del bosque, nunca pensó que hubiese entrado.

-¿Una humana? –sintiendo que el alma se le iba del cuerpo cuando escuchó a Mewtwo, el pequeño pokémon se giró con brusquedad hacia el otro, quien observada a la peli morada con una mirada indescifrable. El no conocía a su entrenadora y podría llegar a pensar que era una amenaza para ellos.

Murazaki se tambaleó al tropezar con una raíz salida, pero se sostuvo del tronco de un árbol para evitar una fea caída. Lentamente se deslizó hasta el suelo donde cayó de rodillas, estaba cansada, perdida y para su mala suerte, varios de los aguijones de los Beedrill que la perseguían la habían alcanzado. Con cuidado, acarició los raspones que le habían causado los Spearow y los Poochyena salvajes.

No podía culparlos. Habían llegado a ese lugar para refugiarse de los humanos que estaban cazándolos y ahora una humana se atrevía a entrar en su santuario. Suspirando, trató de levantarse.

-Dónde te has metido, Pikachu…

A cierta distancia, el pequeño la observaba preocupado, sin saber qué hacer y al girarse, se alarmó cuando vio cómo Mewtwo, con mucho esfuerzo, levantaba uno de sus brazos, apuntando hacia la chica.

_"¡Espera!"_ El clon lo miró interrogante, sin entender el porqué le había detenido. "_No lo hagas, esa humana es-"_

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –Escucharon una voz salir de entre la niebla, dirigiéndose a la peli morada, quien giró la cabeza para encarar a dos miembros del equipo Rocket – ¿Te has perdido cariño?

-Equipo Rocket –masculló Murazaki entre dientes, llevando de forma refleja una mano al cinturón donde descansaban sus Pokeball – ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Se supone que las entradas del bosque estaban vigiladas por Roxanne y Norman.

-¿Norman? –Se rió el segundo sujeto quien tenía el cabello de un verde obscuro y ojos del mismo color –No me hagas reír preciosa, no puedes comparar la fuerza de un solo líder de gimnasio contra todos los miembros del primer escuadrón del equipo Rocket.

Murazaki ensanchó los ojos al escucharles. ¿Le habrían hecho daño a Norman? Dando un paso hacia atrás y sin soltar sus Pokeball, soltó una risilla al aire, ganándose una mirada interrogante y algo molesta por parte de ambos miembros.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso niña?

-Oh, nada. Solo me causa gracia lo patéticos que se escuchan diciendo sus artimañas de mala muerte con tanto orgullo. Ustedes, cobardes, nunca cambian al parecer. –Ambos le dedicaron una enfurecida mirada mientras sacaban sus Pokeball.

-¡¿Cómo nos has dicho, mocosa?! Te enseñaremos a no meterte con el equipo Rocket ¡Sal, Crobat!

-¡Garbodor!

-¡Veamos si sigues siendo tan graciosa luego de que te robemos todos tus pokémon!

El roedor gruñó desde su lugar, preparándose para salir de su escondite cuando su entrenadora lo necesitase. Mewtwo lo miró con curiosidad, sin terminar de entender el porqué el pequeño se preocupaba tanto por aquella humana. Según recordaba, al Pikachu nunca le habían agradado los humanos.

Murazaki observó a ambos pokémon que la miraban con malicia, sonrió y sacó una de sus Pokeball.

-Si les gano tendrán que decirme qué es lo que planean, entonces. –Ambos miembros se sonrieron con prepotencia.

-_Si_ es que ganas.

-¡Lucario, sal y ayúdame! -Tras el flash rojo de la Pokeball, un imponente Lucario con mirada severa apareció ante los ellos. Los otros dos pokémon dieron un paso atrás. Lucario paseó la mirada por sus oponentes para luego dirigirle una callada sonrisa a su entrenadora.

-¿Crees que un solo pokémon te va a bastar para vencernos? No nos subestimes niña, ¡Crobat, Ataque ala!

-¡Garbodor, Lanza mugre!

El pokémon volador se lanzó en picada contra el Lucario mientras el Garbodor lanzó desde su lugar una enorme pila de desechos. Murazaki sonrió.

-Lucario, salta y utiliza ataque óseo contra el Garbodor.

Asintiendo, el Lucario materializó un largo hueso con aura azul en sus patas y, saltando por encima del Crobat, atravesó la bola de desechos del enorme pokémon y cargando con fuerza contra este, le derribó de un solo ataque.

-¡Garbodor!

-Al parecer, -comentó la peli morada, ganándose miradas enojadas por parte de los otros dos –han olvidado que los ataques de tipo veneno no funcionan con los tipo acero como Lucario.

El otro recluta sonrió.

-Pero no hemos olvidado que los pokémon tipo Lucha son débiles contra ataques tipo Volador, ¡Crobat, Tajo aéreo! –Cargando con más fuerza que en el ataque anterior, el Crobat fue hacia Lucario.

-Lucario, utiliza Fuerza psíquica. –Los ojos de Lucario pasaron a un azul claro y, levantando una pata, el cuerpo del Crobat se detuvo bruscamente, siendo rodeado por un aura azul, y fue lanzado contra su entrenador, cayendo ambos al suelo. –Lucario no es un cualquier pokémon luchador, su especialidad también son los ataques psíquicos.

Con una sonrisa triunfante, Murazaki le pidió a Lucario que utilizara Fuerza psíquica para evitar que ambos miembros se fueran corriendo sin antes responder sus preguntas. Atrapados por la energía azul, los dos miembros fueron incapaces de moverse a voluntad. La peli morada se acercó a ellos, mirándolos de forma amenazante.

-Ahora díganme, qué es lo que están planeando. ¿Qué es lo que está buscando el equipo Rocket tan insistentemente?

Ambos miembros se miraron por unos momentos. Al devolverle la mirada los dos sonrieron con prepotencia.

-Cómo si le fuéramos a contar los importantes planes del equipo Rocket a una mocosa como tú.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer? ¿Acaso utilizarás a tu pokémon para torturarnos hasta que hablemos? –Se burlaron ambos. Murazaki alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Oh, no se preocupen, -hundiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su mochila, sacó una pequeña arma de electrochoque –yo también sé valerme por mí misma –la peli morada ensanchó su sonrisa cuando escuchó a ambos miembros tragar pesado ante el pequeño estruendo de la electricidad al encender el arma –ahora, ¿Me dirán lo que quiero saber o quieren probar si soy o no capaz de defenderme?

-Qué humana más aterradora.

Pikachu se giró al escuchar la voz de Mewtwo quien miraba la escena sin ningún tipo de interés, el pequeño sonrió. _–Oh, no sabes cuánto – _estuvo tentado a responderle.

-¡Un pokémon! –Soltó uno de los miembros, ya al borde de los miembros – ¡Estamos buscando un pokémon!

-¿Porqué?

-¡El señor Giovanni! –Respondió el otro, igual o más nervioso que su compañero – ¡El nos ordenó que le buscáramos y se lo trajéramos con vida! ¡Oh, por favor ya suéltanos!

-¿Porqué Giovanni querría más pokémon? A menos que… –dirigiendo la centellante arma hasta ellos les volvió a mirar con seriedad – ¿Es acaso un pokémon legendario el que busca? –Los dos se apresuraron en negar.

-¡No lo sabemos, sólo nos han dado la descripción del pokémon y la orden de encontrarlo, creo que lo quieren para experimentos, pero no sabemos más, lo juramos!

-¿Una descripción, eh? Muéstrenmela.

-¡La hemos perdido! –Se apresuraron a responder – ¡al entrar a este endemoniado bosque, los pokémon salvajes nos han hecho perderla, estábamos buscándola cuando nos topamos contigo! –El arma se acercó más a su rostro, el hombre gritó – ¡Estamos diciendo la verdad! ¡Créenos! ¡No podríamos mentirte al estar así!

Murazaki suspiró y guardó el arma nuevamente.

-Pues, espero que no. Pero no se van a librar de un castigo tan fácilmente, Lucario, envíales a la salida más cercana, Roxanne y Norman sabrán que hacer, si es que los Beedrill no llegan primero… –el pokémon asintió, y, sacándoles la lengua, Murazaki los vio volar lejos de donde estaban –Bien, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Pikachu, no puedo dejarle aquí con el equipo Rocket merodeando.

Asintiendo nuevamente, Lucario dio varios pasos al frente y levantó ambas manos. Los sensores se sus orejas cambiaron a una posición horizontal, al tiempo que él cerraba los ojos para concentrarse. No le llevó mucho encontrar el aura de Pikachu y, dirigiendo una mirada hacia uno de sus costados, dio un salto es esa dirección, con Murazaki siguiéndole.

Apartando las hojas y ramas, Lucario se encontró con la cara familiar de Pikachu, pero su mirada se enfocó en los ojos ajenos que lo miraban con cautela, tras de él, Murazaki sonrió al encontrarse de nuevo con su pokémon.

-¡Pikachu! –El amarillo sonrió de la misma manera que ella y saltó a sus brazos.

_"¡Murazaki!"_

Mewtwo desvió su mirada de Lucario para observar a Pikachu y a aquella humana. Ahora que la veía de cerca no le parecía gran cosa, solo una humana normal, sin embargo, su mirada se desvió al bolsillo de mochila donde el arma de electrochoque pareció brillar dentro de esta y sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal.

-_¿Me dirán lo que quiero saber o quieren probar si soy o no capaz de defenderme?_ –Recordó. Ah, definitivamente que aterradora mujer.

-Pikachu me tenías muy preocupada, ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas de un susto! –Le regaño con seriedad pero de inmediato abrazó al pequeño contra ella suspirando aliviada –Qué alegría que no te haya pasado nada.

Mientras Pikachu también se abrazaba a su entrenadora, Murazaki, subió la mirada, viendo a su Lucario y a otro pokémon que nunca había visto antes. De contextura humanoide y apariencia felina, color gris con una enorme cola morada y que la miraba de forma recelosa, casi podría jurar que con un destello de desprecio escondido en sus ojos morados. También notó las magulladuras alrededor de su cuerpo y se preocupo al detallarlas. Aquellas no eran heridas superficiales que sanaran de inmediato.

Pikachu notó la mirada de su entrenadora y saltó de sus brazos hasta ubicarse frente a Mewtwo, la peli morada lo miró por unos momentos.

-¿Es… amigo tuyo Pikachu? –El pequeño asintió, Murazaki volvió al alzar la mirada y, sonriendo tenuemente, se arrodilló –De acuerdo, pero debe recibir atención médica de inmediato, si no su estado podría empeorar.

El pequeño dirigió una mirada preocupada a su creador, quien no apartaba la mirada de la chica. No es como si él no lo supiera. Estaba completamente consiente del estado actual de su cuerpo y no necesitaba a ningún humano que se lo repitiera.

"_Mewtwo…"_

Murazaki suspiro sin borrar su sonrisa al ver la cara de su Pikachu, para él, aquel pokémon debía de ser alguien especial.

-Yo lo curaré Pikachu, no te preocupes –le dijo al pequeño quien le sonrió esperanzado, Murazaki estiró una mano para tocar el rostro de Mewtwo –A ver amigo, déjame ver…

Pero antes de darse cuenta una fuerza la repelió del pokémon. La peli morada levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del pokémon de un color azul claro, que desapareció dejando ver la mirada, ahora llena de despreció que le dedicaba. Murazaki se quedó sin habla.

-No necesito que cures mis heridas, _humana_. –Soltó Mewtwo sin pensarlo dos veces –Y tampoco necesito que me trates como si fuera un pokémon doméstico, yo me trago las falsas palabras de los de tu especie.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Voy a curar tus heridas ¿Y es así como me tratas?! –Respondió de inmediato una muy enfurecida peli morada, levantándose –Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que un humano te… ayu…de… -lo volvió a mirar esta vez ensanchando los ojos, Mewtwo hizo lo mismo al caer en cuenta y se dio una cachetada mental al haberse puesto en evidencia tan patéticamente – ¿Eh?... Tú… acabas… ¿Acabas de… hablar?

-_Demonios._ –Pensó Mewtwo.

-¡¿EH?!

Pikachu no sabía si mirar el rostro sorprendido y ligeramente azul de su entrenadora o el fastidiado de Mewtwo.

-Has silenció, humana. –Le espetó sin mirarla –Si te llegan a escuchar los del equipo Rocket de seguro vendrán de inmediato.

Algo dentro de la peli morada hizo click. Eso era lo que el equipo Rocket estaba buscando, mejor dicho _él_ era a quien el equipo Rocket estaba buscando. Un pokémon a quien nunca en la vida había visto, quien podría ser extremadamente raro y, para sumarlo, hablaba.

-Me estoy comunicando a través de telepatía –dijo Mewtwo, adivinado sus pensamientos –no estoy hablando como ustedes los humanos lo hacen, no te confundas.

-¿Telepatía? –Murazaki parpadeó – ¿Eres un pokémon psíquico?

-Muy inteligente deducción, humana. –Le respondió con sarcasmo.

Olvidándose de su asombro, Murazaki frunció el seño y se acercó para reclamarle, pero antes de decirle cualquier escucharon pasos apresurados dirigirse hasta donde estaban, junto con varias voces y gritos.

-Nos han encontrado.

-Esos dos inútiles debieron haberles informado –concordó con Mewtwo y se apresuró para ayudarle a pararse –rápido, hay que esconderte. –Sin embargo, igual que antes, la fuerza que la empujo la primera vez la volvió a empujar – ¡¿Pero cuál es tú problema, maldición?!

-Odio a los humanos, -le respondió fulminándola con la mirada –es por su culpa que terminé así, abstente de acercarte a mí en todo momento posible.

-¡Pero hay que esconderte o te capturarán! –Mewtwo cerró los ojos, ignorándola. Murazaki giro la mirada para ver como el grupo del equipo Rocket se acercaba cada vez más y nuevamente miró a Mewtwo que no cambiaba de semblante – ¡Demonios!

* * *

¡Chan Chaaaan~! Oh por Dios. Lamento, de todo corazón, la tardanza que me he llevado esta semana, antes de hacer las aclaraciones, de verdad quiero disculparme con ustedes, todos los exámenes finales me han llenado la semana y no he podido tocar la computadora para continuar escribiendo. Sé que muchos esperaban este capitulo y me disculpo, pero, la buena noticia es, que ya estoy de vacaiones~~! eso significa actualizaciones seguras, así que no se preocupen. Bueno, las aclaraciones:

*A ver, ¿Cuántos de ustedes creían que Mewtwo iba a ser bueno con Murazaki? Espero que no hayan sido muchos porque ni siquiera paso por mi mente escribirlo xD Mewtwo es un carisma más... umm... ¿Fuerte? Bueno sí, Murazaki tampoco se queda atrás. Ella no lo duda en devolverle el insulto, aun si es un pokémon parlante, la sorpresa puede venir después.

*Si, Murazaki tiene un arma de choque electrico, pero eso es solo con fines de defensa personal. No estoy segura si recuerdan que el el prologo, el hermano mayor de Murazaki hace una breve observación que, si bien ella se lleva bien con los pokémon no se llevaba taaaan bien con las personas, bueno esa es una de las razones, pero tranquilos ya lo explicaré en el próximo capitulo con más detalles.

*Si lo he cortado muy pronto o si ha sido muy corto el capitulo es para poder tener un buen comienzo en el próximo, pero Mewtwo y Murazaki ya se vieron las caras y eso es lo importante~

Bueno no creo que haya mucho más para aclarar, espero que no les haya decepcionado el capitulo y les prometo que para antes del miercoles actualizo~. Ojala les haya agradado el primer encuentro entre Mewtwo y Murazaki. Antes de irme, quiero contestar los Review que dejaron en el capitulo anterior

**Nikki:** No te preocupes y bienvenida :3 yo también lo odio, pero ya se ganará su merecido ;9 esto es sólo un adelanto de lo que viene, Mewtwo y Murazaki tendrán que llevarse bien algún día xD disfruta mucho del capitulo y gracias~!

**Coral:** Wiii *-* me alegra mucho que digas eso, es lo que más busco de la historia *3* lamento la tardanza disfruta tanto del encuentro como yo cuando lo escribí~

**Estrella Marina:** Ahahaha, trato de actualizar cada semana porque sé de primera mano lo que se siente esperar una actualizacion ;A; es una espera larga y tortuosa u.u espero no hayas esperado mucho por este capitulo. Oh~~ te aseguro que se va a poner cada vez más y más interesante, ojala te guste el encuentro xD

**Ryu:** Chas Chas, aquí está la continuación .w. ojala te guste~ y si, primero hay que estudiar, si le hecho más ganas me desintegraré xD no hay de qué, disfruta del capitulo de hoy ;O

Muchas gracias de verdad, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo~  
Bye Bye


	5. Incomprensión mutua

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo IV:**

**Incomprensión mutua****  
**

Murazaki volvió a estirar los brazos para alzar a Mewtwo, pero este volvió a rechazarla con el mismo desprecio que las veces anteriores. Escuchando cómo las voces de los miembros del equipo Rocket acercarse cada vez más y más. Lanzando un bufido exasperado, la peli morada se acercó a Mewtwo, peleando decididamente contra la fuerza psíquica con la que el clon la trataba de repeler.

-Aléjate humana. Te he dicho que no quiero tu ayuda.

-Que no la quieras no significa que no la necesitas –le respondió con exaspero, tratando de no ser empujada mientras avanzaba hasta el clon –y no te creas que lo hago porque me caigas muy bien o por tu agradable carácter.

Mewtwo la miró sin dejar que el desprecio abandonara de sus ojos, sin embargo no pudo dejar que la curiosidad le invadiera por unos momentos.

-Si te voy a ayudar es sólo porque para Pikachu eres muy importante.

El clon desvió su mirada hasta el pequeño amarillo quien veía preocupado a la chica. Este se acercó a él y le miró suplicante.

"_Deja que te ayude Mewtwo. Te prometo que ella no te va a hacer daño… por favor._"

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Mewtwo dudó por unos instantes antes de hacer desaparecer la fuerza invisible que impedía su contacto con la peli morada. Casi cayendo de bruces al suelo por el repentino cambio, Murazaki suspiró y se arrodillo junto al clon.

Lo miró por unos segundos para asegurarse de que no la iba a repeler nuevamente pero este solo apartó el rostro cerrando los ojos. Murazaki deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Mewtwo y le ayudo a sentarse para luego pasar uno de los brazos de este alrededor de su cuello, le ayudo a levantase.

-Lucario, Pikachu, ayúdenme. –Ambos asintieron. El Lucario tomó el otro brazo de Mewtwo mientras que Pikachu levanto parte de su cola para que no se tropezaran.

-¡Han de estar por aquí, búsquenlos! –Escucharon a uno de los reclutas a los lejos. Murazaki chasqueó la lengua y buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde pudieran esconderse.

-Hay un árbol con la base hueca a unos cinco metros de aquí –escuchó decir a Mewtwo. La peli morada asintió y se dirigieron lo más rápido de lo que pudieron.

Dentro del árbol, Murazaki hizo el espacio suficiente para recostar a Mewtwo en la corteza y con la ayuda de Pikachu juntaron varios arbustos en la entrada para cubrir la entrada. Tras estar conforme con su trabajo, la peli morada se sentó cerca de la entrada junto con su Lucario flaqueándola del otro lado por si ocurría lo peor mientras Pikachu se sentaba junto a Mewtwo.

Buscando dentro de su mochila, la chica sacó una bolsa de tela rosada e introdujo una mano dentro de esta, sacando una baya de color amarilla con varias manchas de un amarillo más oscuro.

-Pikachu, dile que coma esto –le lanzó la baya al pequeño quien la atrapó a medio vuelo –ya que no quiere que le cure, si se come una baya Zidra recuperará un poco las energías, seguro que a ti si te hace caso.

Mewtwo resopló para ser respondido por otro resoplido, este proveniente de la peli morada. Pikachu suspiró. Ahora se sentía en medio de un campo de batalla. Le ofreció la baya al clon quien la tomó con algo de esfuerzo y luego recibió una baya Aranja de su entrenadora que a su vez le ofrecía una a Lucario para luego llevarse una baya Meloc a los labios. Aquello preocupó a Pikachu. Él sabía que las bayas Meloc servían para curar el envenenamiento.

Murazaki notó la mirada de su compañero y sonrió, agitando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

-¡Estoy bien! –Le aseguró –Sólo me he cruzado con un enjambre de Beedrill y me han alcanzado algunos aguijones, pero no es nada que no haya pasado antes.

Asintiendo el roedor se relajó un poco. Sin embargo, la pequeña tranquilidad que los rodeaba disminuyó cuando escucharon las voces de los miembros del equipo Rocket se hicieron lo suficientemente fuertes para las escucharan con claridad. Pikachu se paró frente a Mewtwo con la guardia alta mientras que la peli morada le hacía señas a Lucario para que se mantuviera atrás para ella acercarse a la entrada rodeada de maleza.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde se supone que está? –Vio como uno de los miembros, quien suponía que era de mayor rango por la diferencia en el uniforme, le preguntaba a otros dos reclutas a quienes Murazaki reconoció de inmediato. Eran los dos reclutas que habían peleado con ella, pero parecían algo sucios y estaban cubiertos de picaduras.

-Estaba por aquí cuando la enfrentamos, señor –aseguro el de cabello verde –seguro que no ha ido muy lejos, ella también parecía herida cuando la encontramos.

-¿Están seguros de que esa niña sabe sobre el pokémon que está buscando el jefe? –Les preguntó con tono escéptico su superior.

-¡Claro, señor! Ella nos robó la ficha que nos entregaron con la información.

-Además –añadió el otro – ¿Para qué más iba a estar en el bosque sino? De seguro debe estar trabajando para la Liga Pokémon.

-Claro que no –susurró una muy ofendida Murazaki desde su lugar, sin poderse creer aun las pestes de las que era culpada por esos dos inútiles –yo nunca les robé nada y tampoco sabía nada de _él_.

-¿Te sorprende que mientan? –Se burló Mewtwo desde su lugar –Me parece que no conoces de lo que son capaces los de tu especie.

Rodando los ojos y guardando la calma ante la exasperante actitud del pokémon y siguió vigilando a los otros.

-No creo que se hayan salido del bosque todavía, gracias a la niebla es imposible ver la salida. Pero ya está obscureciendo, terminemos aquí la búsqueda por hoy, seguiremos mañana. –Ambos asintieron y fueron a informar a los otros, la peli morada escuchó al hombre susurrar algo antes de irse –Hay que informar al señor Giovanni sobre este inconveniente.

Esperaron unos momentos para asegurarse de que ya no era peligroso salir y cuando dejaron de escuchar los pasos sobre la hierba suspiraron tranquilos. El peligro había pasado momentáneamente.

-Por ahora estarnos a salvo –suspiró la peli morada, fijando su vista en Mewtwo que le devolvió una mirada inquisitoria –pero no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo o los del equipo Rocket te encontrarán.

Hubo un silencio donde Murazaki trató de pensar en alguna forma de salir de allí sin ser descubiertos por los del equipo Rocket, pero por más que trato no pudo idear un plan en el que no los descubriesen, eso sin contar el hecho que Mewtwo no iba aceptar su ayuda… o al menos no de buena gana. Gruñendo con frustración, la peli morada revolvió su cabello, dándose por vencida por los momentos.

Pikachu se acomodó en su lugar junto con Mewtwo y la chica volvió a fijar la mirada en el clon. Si bien la baya le dio las energías para seguir hablando (o quejándose), no significaba que sus heridas iban a sanar. Con cautela se acercó lentamente a Mewtwo, el cual se giró para dedicarle una mirada interrogante, parándola a mitad de camino.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, humana?

-Umm… ¿Nada? –Sin cambiar su expresión, Mewtwo observó a la chica acercarse a él y con una última mirada precavida, esta se dedicó a revisar cada una de sus heridas. –Pues son más serias de lo que pensé –levantando la mirada y le sonrió con algo de timidez al clon –No te preocupes, tampoco se tratan de heridas intratables.

La peli morada iba a acariciar la cabeza del pokémon cuando su mano se detuvo en el acto. Parpadeó confundida y vio la ligera aura azul que la rodeaba para luego ver cómo el clon la fulminaba con la mirada.

-No te atrevas… –le escuchó sisear en voz baja. Murazaki levantó una ceja más intrigada que cualquier cosa y le volvió a sonreír con un poco de incomodidad.

-Lo lamento, –se disculpó alejando la mano –es una costumbre. Lucario, necesito que me ayudes –el pokémon bípedo se acercó, parándose junto a la chica –no puedo sanar sus heridas con sólo pociones, utiliza Pulso cura en él.

Lucario asintió y se arrodilló junto a Mewtwo, extendiendo sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, un aura color rosado claro emanó de su cuerpo hasta el clon, curando sus heridas poco a poco haciendo que el cuerpo de este brillase con un ligero tono rosáceo. Duró uno minutos hasta que la peli morada le ordenó parar y se inclinó para revisar las heridas.

-Bueno, son sólo los primeros auxilios así que no esperaba que sanaran completamente, pero ya no hay riesgo de infección –anunció satisfecha –pero no estoy muy segura de que este tipo de heridas se cierren tan fácilmente.

-Por lo visto eres una experta en salud pokémon –dijo con un toque sarcástico al que Murazaki frunció el ceño.

-Pues no soy una experta pero sé lo suficiente –le respondió algo arisca –deberías estar agradecido por eso.

Ante ese comentario Mewtwo no pudo evitar reírse.

-Jamás podré sentir agradecimiento por algún humano. Es gracias a tu especie que he terminado así para empezar.

-Sí, bueno, deberías saber que no todos los humanos son malos –le respondió recostándose contra el árbol –hay humanos buenos también.

-¿Entonces porqué llevas contigo un arma que sirve para defenderse contra otros humanos? –Murazaki parpadeó e inconscientemente dirigió la mirada hasta el bolsillo de su mochila donde descansaba su arma de electrochoque.

-Es una arma de defensa personal –le respondió alzándose de hombros –además, estoy perfectamente consciente de que no todas las personas son buenas…

-Hablas cómo si hubieses sentido en carne propia lo que son capaces los humanos, –se burlo Mewtwo.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, sí lo he sentido. Pikachu, –el pequeño amarillo, quien se había mantenido callado mientras ellos dos discutían se acercó a su entrenadora –necesito que te quedes con él por unos momentos, iré a ver cómo están las cosas en las entradas del bosque ¿De acuerdo?

El pequeño asintió y la peli morada salió cuidadosamente de su escondite seguida por Lucario. Tras quedarse solos nuevamente, Pikachu buscó dentro de la mochila de la chica y sacó otra baya Zidra, ofreciéndosela a Mewtwo. Este la miró un momento para aceptarla.

-Aun no comprendo –dijo el clon tras terminar de comer la baya, Pikachu inclinó la cabeza confundido –Creí que no te agradaban los humanos, pero a esa mujer la has llamado entrenadora.

Pikachu asintió comprensivo, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle a su creador sobre su relación con Murazaki.

"_Siguen sin agradarme,_" le confesó "_pero con Murazaki ha sido diferente desde el principio… ella es una humana muy extraña."_

En eso Mewtwo no podía estar más de acuerdo, sin embargo, esperó a que Pikachu continuara.

"_Pasó varios años después de que nos encontramos, en ese tiempo ya había recorrido la región de Johto, pero quería ver más pokémon y conocer más cosas, así que fui a Hoenn en uno de los ferris. Al parecer, los Pikachu son pokémon muy raros fuera de Kanto y Johto, así que tenía a muchos cazadores pokémon tras de mi…"_

* * *

_-¡Te tengo rata amarilla! –Sonrió el cazador levantando triunfante la red en la que había lo había capturado._

_Pikachu se retorció dentro de esta y, en un intento desesperado por liberarse, lanzó el impactrueno más potente del que fue capaz, pero para su mala suerte este no le afecto ni a la red ni al cazador, el cual se rió como maníaco._

_-¡Intenta todo lo que quieras! Yo soy un cazador especializado en pokémon eléctricos, por lo que mis redes y trampas son aprueba de electricidad –cuando el hombre volvió a reírse, Pikachu intentó desesperado morder por cualquier lado la red que lo mantenía cautivo –He, ¡estate quieto de una buena vez!_

_Con brusquedad, el hombre estrelló la red contra un árbol, haciendo que un desprevenido Pikachu recibiera de lleno el golpe. No conforme con esto y exasperado por la determinación que tenía el pequeño pokémon por liberarse, empezó a propinarle puñetazos y a agitar la red._

_-¡Windy, Colmillo ígneo! –De los arbustos un enorme Arcanine salió disparado para cargar contra el cazador, quien por los pelos pudo esquivar el ataque, cayendo al suelo junto con la Pikachu._

_El Arcanine saltó y llegó al lado de una chica de no más de 14 años con cabello morado obscuro atado en una coleta alta y ojos lilas bajo un ceño fruncido. Junto a la chica un Charmeleon que se preparaba para lanzarse al ataque en cuanto su entrenadora le diese la orden._

_-¡Tú eres uno de los cazadores de los que me habló Norman! –Su enfurecida mirada se posó en la red, la cual al ser semi-transparente, le permitía ver al pokémon dentro y el mal estado en el que se encontraba – ¡Libera a ese pokémon de inmediato!_

_-¡Largo de mi vista mocosa! ¡Golem, Rodada! –El pesado pokémon encogió su cuerpo y rodó hacia ella._

_-¡Natsu, Puño dinámico! –El Charmeleon golpeó al Golem antes de que este llegara hasta donde estaban, lanzándolo contra un árbol cercano y debilitándolo. El cazador volteo la mirada a la chica sin creérselo, esta le apunto – ¡Windy, cómetelo!_

_El Arcanine gruñó y se abalanzó al ataque, el cazador gritó aterrado y, olvidándose por completo de la red, salió huyendo seguido de su pokémon, el Arcanine lanzó llamaradas a sus espaldas para que no volvieran._

_-¿Estás bien, pequeño? –Pikachu se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la joven tras apartar la red del pokémon._

_Con toda su fuerza Pikachu trató de levantarse pero falló. La joven acercó una mano para tocarlo pero este le gruñó, advirtiéndole que no se le acercara. Intentó una vez más pero al igual que la primera también fallo, esta vez, la peli morada, decidida, estiró sus brazos para ayudarlo. En lugar de advertirle, esta vez Pikachu la mordió con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, dejando que un hilillo de sangre resbalara por la muñeca._

_El pequeño se preparo para la orden de ataque hacia sus pokémon pero en lugar de eso, sintió una mano acariciar suavemente su cabeza. Al subir la mirada, vio la sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba la chica y se sintió abrumado de repente._

_-Está bien, no voy a lastimarte. –Sintiendo los brazos de la chica rodearle, Pikachu se dejó hacer, sintiéndose cansado –Pero tengo que llevarte a un centro pokémon a que te curen, tranquilo, vas a estar bien._

_Acercó al pequeño a su cuerpo y llamó a su Arcanine, que se inclinó para que ella y el Charmeleon se subieran a su lomo y tras indicarle a donde debía ir, el Arcanine se puso en marcha a gran velocidad. Pikachu sintió a la extraña chica abrazar su cuerpo al de él y suspiró. No sabía qué había pasado, pero tampoco se quejaba. Aquella chica le había salvado y le gustase o no se lo debía, ahora solo iba a esperar a curarse y seguir su rumbo._

_Se acomodó en el agarre y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad que le trasmitía aquella humana mientras que una parte de él realmente deseó que su recuperación fuera lenta y a manos de su pequeña salvadora._

* * *

"_Luego de eso, no pude separarme de Murazaki, así que decidí dejar que me atrapara. He estado con ella desde entonces."_ Sonriéndole, Pikachu se estiró en su lugar.

-¿Elegiste estar con un humano en lugar de tu libertad? –El pequeño negó sin dejar de sonreír, no podía pedir que le entendiera porque sabía que Mewtwo jamás había sentido lo que él sintió cuando conoció a su entrenadora.

"_Nunca dejé mi libertad. Yo decidí irme con Murazaki, ella no me obligo,"_ le confirmó "_Es una buena chica, Mewtwo... se preocupa genuinamente por los pokémon, estoy seguro de que tú también te diste cuenta."_

Mewtwo frunció un poco el ceño, sí había notado el cariño que su amigo le tenía a aquella humana y a primera vista no le pareció una mala persona. –_Pero todos son iguales al principio, –_pensó –_todos se muestran buenos al principio._

_"¿No podrías darle una oportunidad al menos?"_ le rogó Pikachu "_Te promete que no te arrepentirás"_

Callando por un momento, no pudo más que suspirar derrotado ante la insistente mirada de su creación.

-Lo intentaré.

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó y le susurró un gracias. Casi al mismo tiempo, Lucario entró al lugar seguido de la chica que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Hemos revisado las entradas, la entrada sur está repleta de reclutas del equipo Rocket y antes de llegar a la entrada Norte, hay varios miembros montando guardia. –Su mirada se enfocó en Mewtwo y su ceño se frunció aun más –Tengo una idea de cómo salir de aquí, pero para eso voy a necesitar que tú también cooperes y no creo que eso pase pronto… Uf, ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Pikachu dirigió una mirada significativa al clon, que, sudando frío, se imagino lo que quería darle a entender. Suspirando, este se dirigió a la peli morada sin mirarla.

-Yo… estoy dispuesto a cooperar contigo humana –la chica lo miro sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Vas a cooperar conmigo? ¿Y de buena gana? –Acercándose a él, posó una mano en su frente y le miró preocupada –Pues fiebre no tienes, ¿Estabas hablando enserio?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. –Apartó su mano de él –Si nos aleja de la vista del equipo Rocket, estoy dispuesto a venderle mi alma al diablo de ser necesario.

Pikachu suspiró, esperar que Mewtwo fuera amable con un humano fue algo muy ingenuo de su parte. Murazaki levantó una ceja y rodó los ojos.

-Que amable… de acuerdo, este es el plan.

* * *

¡Chan Chaaaan~! Hehe, bueno pues tal y como les he dicho, he aquí el capitulo nuevo~ ;9 ya que les dije que no les iba a a hacer esperar más me he puesto a trabajar en este capitulo, aunque en realidad se me hizo mucho más fácil de escribir que el capitulo anterior. Bien, sin más vamos con las aclaraciones:

*En primera quiero decirles que los grandes del equipo Rocket sí saldrán. Pero como grandes que son se deben ocupar de varias cosas para el jefe antes, es por eso que no le he puesto nombres ni especificaciones significativas a los miembros que han salido hasta ahora, aunque aun falta un poco más para adentrarnos en el equipo Rocket, pero no les haré Spoilers y lo dejaré hasta aquí.

*Mi idea principal de este capitulo había sido la de dejarlos pasar la noche. Pero luego me puse a pensar y me pareció que faltaba algo, y precisamente ese algo es el que vimos este capitulo y lo que veremos en el próximo. Por los momentos, me pareció una buena idea explicarles cómo Pikachu terminó viajando con Murazaki, después de todo el odiaba a los humanos casi tanto como Mewtwo. Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes se lo preguntaron ;9

*Ah, es por razones como estas que me alegra de haber puesto a Pikachutwo como pokémon principal de la protagonista. La historia avanza y no necesito poner a Mewtwo tan OoC, ya que el haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera su amigo~ Ahora solo falta ver si Mewtwo en serio se vuelve más amable, pero yo que ustedes, mejor espero sentada.

Okas, eso ha sido todo por hoy... confío en que les haya gustado el capitulo, porque a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Con imaginación e inspiración, escribir se hace más fácil y ameno. Les agradesco a los que siguen leyendo y responderé los comentarios al capitulo anterior.

**Mariel Black:** Wow, tu comentario sí que me ha hecho el dia *w*. Awww muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el fic, lo sé, lo sé, con la segunda pelicula te enamoras de Mewtwo completamente *0* están hermoso que no tengo palabras xD Pues sí, lastimosamente no hay muchos fics en español de Mewtwo, yo me leido varios fics en ingles, pero lo que yo buscaba eran fics MewtwoxOc y de esos son muy escasos, por eso decidí contribuir owó. Ahahahaha, te comprendo xD me divertí mucho escribiendo esas partes, Murazaki no es solo linda, sino que también da miedo. De aquí en más las cosas se van a volver más interesantes, aunque a Mewtwo no le gusten los humanos Murazaki le tendrá que hacer cambiar de parecer tarde o temprano. No te preocupes, estoy decidida a terminar la historia, así que nos leeremos mucho de ahora en adelante!

**Ryu:** No hay de qué! más bien muchas gracias a ti por esperar tanto xD No te preocupes, todo ah ido de maravilla con las materias y como ya estoy recuperada puedo escribir más y actualizar puntualmente~ De verdad te gusto? Que bueno~! *3* yo estaba algo preocupada de si Mewtwo me quedaba muy OoC pero me tranquiliza tu comentario y seguiré tratando de hacerlo lo más fiel a su personalidad.

Muchisimas gracias, sus comentarios me dan mucho animo~ nos leemos el miercoles que viene en la siguiente actualización.  
Bye Bye


	6. Planes de improvisto

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo V:**

**Planes de Improvisto**

La noche calló silenciosamente sobre la región de Hoenn, haciéndose especialmente oscura dentro del bosque Petalia, donde Mewtwo y Pikachu escuchaban atentamente al plan de la peli morada para salir de ese lugar sin que el Equipo Rocket los descubriera. Al terminar, Murazaki estuvo tentada a llamar a Natsu, sin embargo, decidió que no era una buena idea ya que el enorme dragón naranja no iba a caber dentro del tronco.

Llamó a Lucario a su Pokeball y se las arregló para hacer una fogata lo suficientemente pequeña como para que solo les iluminara a ellos pero que les mantuviera calientes por esa noche. Antes de recostarse, se aseguró de que Mewtwo se encontrara a la temperatura adecuada ya que al preguntarle este sólo la ignoró. Se quitó el chaleco y lo colocó en el regazo del pokémon quien frunció el ceño pero antes de hacer nada Murazaki le detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Le advirtió apuntándolo amenazadoramente cerca con su dedo índice –Si te he puesto el chaleco, es para que entres en calor. Aunque tienes energías para hablar, puedes empeorar gravemente si te expones a un frio como este.

Sin darle tiempo para que le respondiera la peli morada se alejó, obligándolo a aceptar (de muy mala gana) el chaleco que le cubría desde la base del cuello hasta la cintura. Al otro lado de la fogata, Murazaki llamó a Pikachu, quien se acomodó en su regazó, cubierto por un suéter que la chica había sacado de su mochila. La chica se recostó a la corteza y suspiró cansada. –_Valla día el de hoy _–pensó con cierta gracia mientras miraba embelesada el fuego.

Mewtwo, por otra parte, seguía preguntándose mentalmente el porqué había aceptado de tan buena gana la petición de Pikachu. Aunque aquella humana asegurase que le iba a ayudar, el no era tan ingenuo como para creer en ella ciegamente. También se preguntaba qué era lo que la hacía tan especial para que el pequeño se hubiese dejado capturar, pues simplemente no lo entendía. Un murmullo casi inaudible llegó a sus oídos y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con aquella humana que lo veía con una sonrisa que le pareció sumamente _molesta_.

-¿De qué te estás riendo? –Dijo en voz baja pero sin dejar que el desprecio desapareciera de casa una de sus palabras.

-Oh, nada. –Le respondió ella simplemente, sin parecer importarle el tono molesto y sin quitar su sonrisa –Es solo que me recuerdas a alguien…

El clon arqueó una ceja incrédulo, dudaba mucho que alguien como él se pudiese parecer a alguien familiar de aquella humana. Sin embargo, a Murazaki, aquel gesto en lugar de parecerle desafiante o escéptico, lo encontró como una muestra de curiosidad del extraño pokémon por lo que siguió con su explicación.

-Si te soy sincera, me recuerdas mucho a Pikachu cuando lo conocí –acarició la cabecita del pokémon en su regazo que dormía plácidamente –a él tampoco le agradaban los humanos cuando lo encontré. Tomó mucho tiempo para que me confiara en mí. –Sonrió ante el recuerdo y volvió a enfocar su mirada en Mewtwo, entonces sintió cierta curiosidad – ¿Tú y Pikachu se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?

El clon la miró por unos momentos para girar el rostro de mala gana.

-No estoy obligado a responderte nada, humana.

-Bueno, –suspiró la chica –no esperaba menos… es solo que es raro que Pikachu se preocupe por algo o alguien tanto. Por eso me dio algo de curiosidad.

Un silencio se formo entre ellos, Mewtwo cerró los ojos, decidido a ignorarla mientras que la peli morada se dedicó a observarlo detalladamente. Figura humanoide de rasgos felinos, su pelaje era corto y de color grisáceo excepto en el vientre y el resto de la cola y sus ojos, aunque ahora estaban cerrados, sabía que eran de un morado profundo bajo un ceño fruncido.

Era un pokémon extraño. Jamás en su vida había visto uno igual, ni hablar del hecho de que se pudiera comunicar telepáticamente como lo hacía. Si bien recordaba los únicos que podían hablar como humanos eran los pokémon legendarios, pero nunca había leído en los libros de sus padres o de su hermano, incluso los de la escuela sobre algún pokémon como él. Aunque también había escuchado de pokémon psíquicos o con ciertas cualidades que podían comunicarse telepáticamente.

La leyenda de Sir Aaron y su fiel Lucario, por ejemplo. También había escuchado ciertas leyendas en Unova sobre un Zoroark que podía comunicarse por telepatía. Ciertamente cada región poseía una leyenda de pokémon que podían comunicarse como los humanos por cualidades psíquicas, más nunca pensó poderse encontrar con alguno de ellos. Un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo te llamas –dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, sin poderlo evitar, Mewtwo abrió sus ojos y la miró unos instantes sin decir nada, Murazaki se acercó, cuidando de no despertar a Pikachu, a donde este estaba, situándose a su lado y con una sonrisa extendió una mano hacia el –Mi nombre es Murazaki, 17 años, entrenadora pokémon. Mucho gusto… ¿Umm?

-… –observó la mano frente a él por unos minutos y se giró. La peli morada parpadeó pero optó por guardar la calma.

-Se supone que cuando alguien se presenta, debes responderle ¿Sabes?

-Me niego a decirte mi nombre humana. –Le respondió sin más con tono neutral –No eres merecedora de mi confianza y por lo tanto, no mereces saberlo.

Bien. Eso le había tocado los nervios a Murazaki. No sabía qué pokémon era pero de que su actitud le molestaba no había duda alguna.

-Pensar que por un momento creí que iba a ser agradable cuando aceptó cooperar –dijo la peli morada bajito, sin embargo, Mewtwo logró escucharla –está bien, ignóralo… piensa en Pikachu… lo haces por Pikachu…

Suspiró una última vez y relajó el rostro, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar la presencia del pokémon a su lado y concentrándose en el pequeño que descansaba en su regazo ajeno a cualquier cosa. Ahora más calmada, se dirigió al pokémon con mirada cansina.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras… pero trata de dormir, es importante que descanses dada tu condición… mañana puede ser un día muy agitado –con eso dicho, Murazaki se acomodó en su lugar y cerró los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayese en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mewtwo, en cambio, tardó bastante en poder dormir. No solo le dolía cada fibra de su cuerpo, sino que a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que una humana se estaba encargando de él y, no conforme con eso, iba a aceptar su _ayuda._

Por un lado, sabía que estaba exagerando (solo un poco), que debía confiar un poco más en la chica que se había ganado la confianza y el respeto del Pikachu que odiaba y desconfiaba de los humanos casi tanto como él, pero la simple idea de recibir la ayuda de la especie que lo utilizó simplemente le revolvía las entrañas.

Entreabrió uno de sus ojos y observó a la chica que dormía tranquila. Cabello largo de color morado aunque ahora con la falta de luz parecía negro, con su estatura no le llegaba a más de la mitad del pecho, y aun así era mucho. Su piel era de un claro color crema y sus ojos color lila. Por último recordó aquella sonrisa que le dedico antes. Esa sonrisita que le pareció en extremo molesta, es decir, ¿Por qué demonios parecía tan _feliz_?

Soltó un bufido exasperado al aire y se acomodó en su lugar para más comodidad, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Al segundo después de cerrar los ojos se sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Aquella no fue una de las mejores noches para Mewtwo, y eso que él ya tenía experiencia durmiendo en la intemperie, pero claro, cuando todo tu cuerpo dolía como los mil y un demonios ¿Quién podía culparlo?

En el caso contrario, la peli morada parecía haber renovado sus energías y su humor parecía ser el mejor de todos, por suerte. Pikachu ayudó a Mewtwo a sentarse ya que no quería que el clon y su entrenadora empezaran con las riñas tan temprano pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Murazaki les extendió una bolsa de golosinas para pokémon con tan buen humor que ignoró por completo la mirada de desprecio y los comentarios cortantes de Mewtwo que alegaba no ser una mascota para comer tales cosas, ofreciéndole algunas bayas sin dejar de sonreír.

Al clon también le pareció extraña la actitud tan calmada de la chica que varias horas antes trataba de calmarse a sí misma ante su actitud déspota. Pero, una vez más, giró el rostro a otro lado sin importarle mucho. La chica volvió a repasar el plan dentro de su cabeza y se asomó a la entrada cubierta por musgo asegurándose de que aun no había amanecido. Era el momento para poner el plan en marcha.

Llamó a Lucario de su Pokeball y luego de darle algunas golosinas le pidió que usara nuevamente Pulso cura en el clon hasta que la peli morada le paro. Volvió a asomar la cabeza fuera de su escondite y esta vez, con mucha delicadeza, fue apartando los arbustos que los escondían hasta dejar la entrada despejada.

Tal y cómo hicieron la vez anterior, Lucario y Murazaki levantaron a Mewtwo entre los dos y, cuidando muy bien donde pisaban, fueron avanzando entre el follaje con Pikachu cuidando la retaguardia. Llegando a cierto punto, la chica le hizo señas a sus pokémon para que se refugiaran entre los arbustos. Recostaron a Mewtwo contra el pie de un árbol a sus espaldas y se aseguraron de que nadie los siguiese.

-Muy bien, –murmuró la chica solo para que ellos la escuchasen –por ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan, nadie nos ha seguido y vamos a buen tiempo, ahora, hay que decidir qué entrada tomar –los miró por unos momentos pero ninguno dijo nada, la peli morada continuó –por ahora nuestras opciones son Ciudad Petalia o Ciudad Férrica, según entendí por la conversación de ayer, han hecho algo con Norman en Cuidad Petalia y es peligroso ir allí por los momentos así que nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Férrica, Roxanne y sus entrenadores seguro que los mantienen a raya…

La peli morada miró hacia el cielo que apenas estaba empezando a esclarecer y agradeció internamente a que la niebla del lugar fuese lo suficientemente espesa como para ocultarlos de cualquier mirada enemiga, aunque estaba perfectamente consciente de que el enemigo podía usar esa misma táctica.

-Es hora de separarnos, yo y Lucario iremos a la entrada norte a encargarnos de los centinelas, Pikachu –le miró con seriedad, recibiendo la misma mirada del pequeño –necesito que te quedes aquí con él, estoy segura de que podrás encargarte de cualquier intruso, pero si necesitas ayuda sabes qué hacer ¿verdad? –El pequeño asintió –bien, enviaré a Lucario por ustedes en cuanto decida que es seguro –su mirada se detuvo en el clon que la miró con el ceño fruncido, ella suspiró y le dedicó una débil sonrisa –no hagas nada imprudente, que no estás en condiciones.

Tuvo ganas de responderle con su típico "A mí no me vengas a mandar, humana" pero prefirió callárselo ya que estaba consciente de que no era el momento de discutir. Pikachu se acercó a su entrenadora y ella le dio un beso en la frente, para luego marcharse con Lucario tras de ella.

-¿Seguro que esa humana estará bien por su cuenta? –Preguntó Mewtwo luego de un rato – ¿Cómo sabes que no nos está abandonando a nuestra suerte?

Pikachu negó con tranquilidad, sentándose al lado de su creador.

"_No lo hará"_ le aseguró "_Confía en ella._"

-_Como si fuera tan fácil_ –pensó el clon cerrando los ojos.

Murazaki se asomó por los arbustos con cautela para observar a los miembros del equipo Rocket que hacían el papel de "centinelas" en la entrada norte y que se encontraban a unos cien metros de ella y Lucario.

Observó cómo algunos luchaban por mantenerse despiertos mientras otros (los eficientes) les reñían el hecho de dormir mientras trabajaban. –_No va a ser tan difícil cómo creí_ –pensó la peli morada y se giró a ver a su fiel Lucario, quien asintió con rapidez al ver el brillo en los ojos de su entrenadora.

Ambos retrocedieron unos metros más, escondiéndose tras un árbol y la chica sacó otra Pokeball de su cinturón, agachándose para que el resplandor rojizo de este no se notara.

-Necesito que nos ayudes, Iicchan –de la Pokeball salió una sonriente Chikorita.

Tras un "breve" saludo, la chica y ambos pokémon se acercaron hasta estar a un poco más de sesenta metros de los vigías, la peli morada se acercó a su Chikorita y le susurró.

-Iicchan, utiliza somnífero y noquea a esos tontos –el pokémon verde asintió con mirada determinada y dio unos pasos al frente, dejando que la hoja de su cabeza y parte de su rostro sobresalieran del arbusto, la hoja se inclinó hacia delante y tras un movimiento desprendió un polvo cerúleo que fue a parar hasta el campamento del equipo Rocket.

No paso mucho para que cayeran, uno por uno, en un profundo sueño. Murazaki les hizo una seña a Lucario y a Chikorita para que no se movieran de su lugar y se acercó con sigilo hasta el campamento. Solo cuando estuvo segura de que todos dormían profundamente y que no faltase ninguno por poner a dormir, fue cuando le indicó a Lucario que fuese por Pikachu y Mewtwo.

Este asintió y salió como bala en dirección contraria, Chikorita se acercó a su entrenadora y se sentó a sus pies, esta la miro y tras sonreírle se sentó.

-Bueno, solo queda esperar a que ambos lleguen, Iicchan ¿quieres ayudarme a atarles?

-¡Chiiko!

* * *

Mientras esperaban a que todo estuviese seguro para salir, Pikachu y el clon miraban perdidos al horizonte, donde el sol terminaba de despuntar de entre las montañas, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo, al escuchar pasos a lo lejos ambos se alertaron. El primero en ponerse en guardia fue Pikachu, levantando las orejas para captar cualquier sonido sospechoso, pero ambos se quedaron de piedra cuando, acompañando a los pasos, escucharon una voz masculina, y lo peor era que se acercaba cada vez más y más a ellos.

El pequeño se preparo para el ataque cuando ambos escucharon un golpe sordo, un grito ahogado y otro golpe sordo, el último cómo si hubieran lanzado algo al suelo. Esperaron unos momentos y vieron una sombra abrirse paso entre la niebla, pero para su alivio, se trataba de Lucario.

"_Hay que darnos prisa,_" les indicó este, llegando al lado del clon y ayudándolo a levantarse "_parece que ellos han tenido la misma idea que nosotros de salir al alba_"

"_Murazaki…"_ empezó Pikachu, este le miro y asintió.

"_Está bien, ha logrado dejarlos fuera del juego, debemos apresurarnos para llegar hasta allá_" Lucario miró a Mewtwo "_¿Crees que podrás aguantar un poco el paso?"_

El clon asintió, no importa cuánto doliese su cuerpo, debían apurarse o arriesgarse a ser capturados. Ahora era su turno de cooperar. Tras la afirmativa, Lucario empezó a caminar con paso rápido pero cuidadoso mientras Pikachu llevaba la cola del clon sobre su lomo.

Mientras más avanzaban, Mewtwo sentía cada vez más cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban y sus heridas dolían cada vez más, pero usó todas las energías que le quedaban para concentrarse en el camino frente a él. Nunca pensó sentirse tan aliviado de ver a un humano cómo cuando vio a Murazaki, la chica fue hasta ellos y le ayudó a sostenerlo, pidiéndole a Lucario que usase Pulso cura para renovar sus energías.

-Come esto. –Sacó una baya de su bolsillo y se la extendió al clon que la comió casi de inmediato, sintiéndose de inmediatamente mejor –está bien, si lo necesitas puedes descansar un rato…

-No… –dijo el clon entrecortadamente sin llegar a mirarla –hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

Murazaki asintió y, con ayuda de Lucario, levantaron a Mewtwo con cuidado para salir del bosque, siendo muy cuidadosos a la hora de pasar al lado de los reclutas que roncaban.

-Iicchan, cuida la delantera, si ves algún pokémon salvaje usa Cara susto –la Chikorita asintió y así, cuando algún pokémon salvaje se cruzaba frente a ellos, los espantaba con su ataque.

Todos pudieron respirar con tranquilidad cuando salieron de dicho bosque a la ruta 104. Una ligera capa de bruma aun estaba presente, sin embargo, el sol matutino hacia que las cosas estuviesen lo suficientemente visibles para ellos. Con cuidado, recostaron a Mewtwo a un árbol al lado del camino luego de asegurarse de que la ruta estuviese desierta.

-No podemos relajarnos aun, –dijo Murazaki después de un rato de silencio, con seriedad se dirigió hacia Mewtwo –en las condiciones que estas, separarnos ahora sería como hacerles un favor a los del equipo Rocket… hay que sanarte por completo…

Mewtwo levantó una preguntándole con la mirada cómo podría sanar heridas como las suyas. La peli morada resopló y le miró con cara de preocupación.

-Pues se me ocurren un par de soluciones, pero no creo que te agrade ninguna…

Miró a Pikachu un momento y este asintió, animándolo a participar, el clon suspiró derrotado.

-Nómbralos.

-Pues, la primera opción es el Centro pokémon. –Este la miró sin estar convencido.

-¿Y cómo propones llevarme al centro pokémon sin levantar sospechas?

-Esa es la parte que no te va a gustar… –susurró ella, devolviéndole una mirada con el ceño algo fruncido y sacó de un bolsillo de su mochila una Pokeball, extendiéndola para que la viese –La única forma de que no parezca sospechoso es que viajes dentro de una Pokeball…

Ugh, una mala recomendación. El clon no le respondió, pero sí que le dedicó la más fulminante de sus miradas a la cual la peli morada, comprendiendo completamente lo que quería decirle a través de esta, guardó la Pokeball con una sonrisa de resignación.

-La segunda opción sería llevarte con el profesor Oak –le sugirió cruzándose de brazos –es la única persona que conozco, aparte de la enfermera Joy, que puede sanar tus heridas.

-Ni hablar.

-¿Por qué no? No tendrás que pretender que eres un pokémon capturado y seguro te curará lo suficie—

-No me interesa. –La cortó Mewtwo sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada –No voy a ir a ningún laboratorio.

Murazaki se rascó la nuca exasperada tratando de pensar en una mejor solución para ayudarlo pero no se le pudo ocurrir ninguna otra por lo que lo miró de la manera más suplicante de la que fue capaz pero fue completamente inútil.

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si ninguna de las opciones te parece? Yo no tengo los materiales o el conocimiento para curarte por mi cuenta y se necesitarían muchos Pulso cura para lograr hacerlo…

-Ya me ayudaste lo suficiente humana –le respondió tratando de levantarse haciendo que Pikachu llegase a su lado preocupado –prometiste que me sacarías de ese bosque y lo has hecho, ahora tú puedes continuar por tu lado y yo por el mío.

-¿No me has entendido cuando dije que serías un blanco fácil para los del equipo Rocket?

-No dejaré que me capturen, ellos no lo tendrán tan fácil.

-¡Por favor! Un Pidgey es más difícil de atrapar que tú en esas condiciones, y con la energía que debes tener seguro no vas a poder utilizar ni el más pequeño ataque psíquico.

-"_Oh no…_" –pensó Pikachu cuando su entrenadora dijo aquello. Al girarse de nuevo hacia Mewtwo vio la mirada de odio con la que su creador miraba a la chica, debía pararles o todo terminaría muy mal.

-¿Quieres probar la fuerza de mi ataque psíquico, _humana_? –Preguntó en tono desafiante, levantando una mano frente a él de forma amenazadora.

Murazaki alzó una ceja y estaba por responderle cuando Pikachu se puso en medio de los dos, tratando de parar la discusión.

"_No es el momento para pelear,_" le escuchó decir Mewtwo "_dijeron que iban a cooperar, ambos. ¿No pueden intentar llevarse bien aunque sea un poco?_"

Mewtwo lo miró por unos momentos y bajo el brazo para mirar fijamente a la chica quien lo miró de igual manera por varios segundos hasta que suspiró.

-No estoy segura de lo que dijiste Pikachu, pero creo tener cierta idea… –con algo de recelo volvió a mirar a Mewtwo –Escucha, yo tampoco soy participe de viajar contigo y ese "buen humor" con el que siempre andas… pero Pikachu quiere que nos llevemos bien, así que no hay opción.

La peli morada extendió la mano a Mewtwo como símbolo de paz, el clon la miró por unos momentos y, resignado, extendió la suya también.

-¿Tregua? –Le preguntó ella esbozando una media sonrisa sincera, él asintió.

-Tregua. –Respondió estrechando ambas manos.

-¡Pero qué hermosa escena! –Escucharon tras de ellos.

Mewtwo ensanchó los ojos al mismo tiempo que Murazaki y soltaron su agarre para girar en la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose frente a ellos y bloqueando por completo la ruta 104, a los miembros del equipo Rocket, encabezados por el hombre que estaba buscándolos el día anterior.

-Oh, no ha sido mi intención interrumpir un momento tan emotivo –se burló el hombre, Mewtwo se puso en guardia al igual que Pikachu, la chica frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes aquí? Esta área está bajo la protección de Roxanne –les miró con desconfianza, parándose frente a Pikachu y Mewtwo, flaqueada por Lucario y Chikorita.

El hombre soltó una fuerte carcajada al aire y la miró con burla.

-¿Roxanne? ¡No me hagas reír niña! Ni ella ni ninguno de los otros líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn nos pueden hacer frente –con malicia plasmada en los ojos, dio un paso hacia delante –Ahora, tienes algo que nos pertenece y nuestro jefe estaría muy complacido si lo entregas sin resistirte.

-No jueguen conmigo, –siseó ella sin bajar la guardia –no sé qué es lo que quiere Giovanni, pero primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí para lograr su cometido.

-Oh… pues a mí me parece que sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando –dijo desviando la mirada unos momentos hacia Mewtwo para regresarla a la peli morada –y no te preocupes, no nos será muy difícil derrotarte, aunque es una pena… he escuchado que eres una muy buena entrenadora, seguro el señor Giovanni estaría muy complacido en tener a una joven recluta tan prometedora cómo tú…

Ante la mirada lasciva que le dedicó el hombre a la chica, Mewtwo no pudo sentir más que asco y despreció por aquellas personas, sin embargo, fue la voz de Murazaki la que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Primero muerta. –Respondió destilando veneno por sus palabras.

_-Hablas cómo si hubieses sentido en carne propia lo que son capaces los humanos, –se burlo Mewtwo. -Pues aunque no lo creas, losé –_recordó lo que le había dicho el día anterior cuando le pregunto por el arma de electrochoque que llevaba con ella, así que a eso se refería. Se sorprendió al descubrirse sintiendo algo de lastima por esa humana.

-Una lástima en verdad, pero si así lo deseas… y no se molesten en regresar al bosque Petalia –chasqueando los dedos, de la entrada al bosque salieron otro montón de miembros del equipo Rocket –fue muy inteligente dormir a los guardias, debo admitir, pero ahora no tienen salida, les sugiero que hagan esto por las buenas.

Murazaki buscó en todas direcciones alguna apertura para poder hacer una salida, pero había muchos reclutas del equipo Rocket bloqueando las rutas. Pikachu dejó salir chispas de sus mejillas, preparado para la primera orden de ataque, Chikorita y Lucario hicieron lo mismo, incluso el clon trató de enderezarse lo más que pudo para lanzar un ataque en cuando fuese necesario. –_Esto es malo_ –pensó ella, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda –_si no hago algo van a abrirse paso hacia nosotros y a llevárselo… si solo hubiese una ruta para escapar._

Una nube cubrió el sol, cortando un poco con la fuente de luz y haciendo que la peli morada desviara la mirada hacia el cielo que se encontraba completamente despejado pero con varias nubes negras amenazando a lo lejos. Entonces llegó a su cabeza una idea para escapar. –_Es arriesgado, pero no hay de otra._

Llevó una mano a su cinturón y sacó una Pokeball.

-¡Natsu! –Tras un flash rojizo, el enorme dragón naranja rugió con fuerza, haciendo que a los del equipo Rocket retroceder unos pasos, este se acercó a la peli morada sin dejar de gruñirle al hombre frente a ellos, Murazaki señaló al clon –Natsu hay que llevarselo de aquí.

El Charizard miró un momento a Mewtwo para luego darle una preocupada mirada a la chica.

-Hazlo. –Le dijo con firmeza –Es una orden. –El Charizard asintió muy a su pesar y llegó donde Mewtwo.

-¡No dejen que escapen, inútiles! –Los miembros que estaban más cerca, reaccionaron de inmediato ante la orden de su superior y se acercaron a ellos.

-Natsu, usa Lanzallamas. –Aspirando, del hocico del enorme pokémon salió una potente flama que hizo que los reclutas que se habían acercado a ellos, huyeran despavoridos para escapar del calor abrasador. Cuando el fuego se disipó, el Charizard ya tenía al clon sobre su lomo. –Pikachu, súbete tú también.

El pequeño amarillo la miró con los ojos ensanchados, dándole rápidamente una negativa como respuesta, la peli morada suavizó sus facciones y le miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Todo está bien. Necesito que cubras a Natsu ¿De acuerdo? –El pequeño asintió con energía y llegó al lomo del Charizard al lado de Mewtwo.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! ¡No es más que una mocosa engreída, a ella!

-Natsu, en cuanto te lo indique quiero que despegues, ¿Entendido? –Le dijo llegando a su lado junto con Chikorita y Lucario, el dragón asintió poniéndose en posición para alzar el vuelo, la peli morada giró su mirada al pokémon azul –Lucario, cuento contigo.

Después de unos minutos de mirarla fijamente, este asintió. Varios reclutas liberaron de sus Pokeball a sus pokémon, algunos Mightyena, Crawdaunt y un par de Gligar.

-¡Ahora Natsu! –Gritó ella y el enorme pokémon agitó sus alas, elevándose completamente del suelo.

-¡No los dejen! –Un Gligar fue contra ellos, seguido por varios Mightyena y Crawdaunt.

-¡Lucario! –El pokémon dio un salto alto hacia el Charizard, pero antes de aterrizar, lanzó un par de Esferas Aural contra los pokémon que los perseguían, cortándoles el paso y llegando donde Pikachu y Mewtwo.

Charizard se elevó por completo y Pikachu se alarmó al ver que dejaban atrás a Murazaki y a Chikorita y entonces fue que cayó en cuenta del plan de la peli morada para sacarles de allí. Con rapidez, se apresuró a bajar de un salto, pero Lucario le detuvo antes de lograrlo.

_"¡Hay que volver!"_ escuchó el clon "_¡Hay que hacerlo! ¡No podemos abandonar a Murazaki!"_ Lucario negó con la cabeza sin soltarle.

"_Si hemos escapado es porque ella se ha quedado atrás, hay que seguir las ordenes que nos dio y llevarlo fuera de peligro_" Le dijo para tranquilizarle mirando al clon. Pikachu lo imitó pero de inmediato regresó su vista hacia su entrenadora que ya parecía un punto borroso.

"_Pero… pero…"_ giró su cabeza hacia el Charizard "_¡Natsu, tú también piensas que hay que volver por ella! ¿no es cierto?_" este no le respondió, Pikachu le miró suplicante "_Hay que regresar… la van a capturar si no la ayudamos…_"

Nadie dijo más mientras se alejaban del lugar. Desde la distancia, Murazaki les observó alejarse y suspiró con alivió cuando desaparecieron de vista.

-¡No tan rápido, a ellos Gligar!

-Ichi, detenlo con Látigo cepa –Chikorita atrapó al Gligar que apenas sí logró alejarse un poco con sus dos látigos verdes y lo lanzó contra el suelo para noquearlo.

-Parece que te han dejado atrás, preciosa –dijo el hombre con tono burlón pero seriamente molesto –No creerás que puedes contra nosotros tú sola.

-No necesito derrotarlos, solo necesito retrasarlos –le respondió sonriendo con prepotencia la peli morada –además, nunca lo sabré si no lo intento. –se agachó junto a su Chikorita y le susurró una disculpa –Lamento meterte en esto también, Iicchan… pero creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda un poco más.

Esta le sonrió con confianza y asintió con energías renovadas, Murazaki se levantó y sonrió, tomando una de sus Pokeball de su cinturón.

-¡No te creas la gran cosa, mocosa! Como te derrote vas a desear no haber levantado la mano contra nosotros.

A la chica le corrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal por el tono con el que dijo aquellas palabras y sintió cómo el sudor frío mojaba su frente, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, lo único que le quedaba era defenderse lo mejor que pudiese. –_Al menos Pikachu está a salvo..._ –pensó con cierto alivio.

* * *

_Re-subida._


	7. Confianza

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo VII:**

**Confianza**

Finalmente la noche había pintado al cielo de negro, resaltando las estrellas y a la hermosa luna en lo más alto, dándole cobijo a los pokémon diurnos y dejando salir a los nocturnos. Al llegar Murazaki con sus amados pokémon, se encargó de revisarles a cada uno, procurando de darle alguna que otra Super poción para que recuperaran las energías. Notando cómo obscurecía con rapidez, guió a sus pokémon dentro de los árboles hasta encontrar un pequeño claro donde podrían descansar.

Ahora se encontraban todos acomodados frente a una fogata que Natsu había encendido, descansando de las persecuciones del equipo Rocket por el momento. La peli morada le pidió a Lucario que usara nuevamente Pulso cura en Mewtwo, procurando remover cualquier infección y ayudando a cerrar las heridas más leves, para luego vendar las graves.

Mewtwo se dejó hacer, sin ganas de llevar la contraria en esos momentos, cosa que a la chica le sorprendió pero prefirió callar para no romper el ambiente. Le ayudo a sentarse contra un tronco y se sentó del lado contrario con Pikachu en su regazo y Natsu y Lucario a su lado.

-No podemos seguir usando Pulso cura para curarte por siempre, Mewtwo –comentó la peli morada luego de unos momentos –Las heridas que tienes son muy grandes y se agravaron más por el veneno del Gligar. El pulso cura solo te ayuda a soportar el dolor momentáneamente.

Mewtwo levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué propones entonces? –Murazaki suspiró, no había opción, debía convencerle de ir a un centro pokémon.

-Déjame llevarte a un Centro Pokémon.

Ambos se miraron por varios minutos sin decir nada hasta que finalmente el clon cerró los ojos, respondiéndole con voz firme.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? El Centro pokémon es completamente seguro, además tiene todo lo que necesitas para sanarte-

-He dicho que no. –Le corto en seco sin inmutarse ni un ápice, cosa que molestó a Murazaki.

-¿Puedes decirme entonces por qué demonios no quieres ir?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, _humana_.

Eso le había crispado los nervios a la peli morada. Estaba tratando de ayudarle y salía con esas respuestas. No. Lo que más la molestaba era su actitud altanera, -_Cómo si tuviese opción_ –pensó.

-¡Argh, eres imposible! ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude, si no quieres cooperar? ¡Entiéndelo! No puedo curarte completamente y no puedes andar por allí con esas heridas ¡Tienes que ir al Centro Pokémon!

Mewtwo alzó la mirada con el centro fruncido.

-No me importa. No voy a ir a ningún centro pokémon por ningún motivo y la que decidió ayudarme hasta el final fuiste tú humana, yo jamás te pedí que hicieras nada por mí.

Pikachu suspiro al escuchar el grito ahogado de indignación de su entrenadora, tenía que admitir que todo estaba muy tranquilo, _demasiado_ diría él y estaba sorprendido, bueno, hasta ahora. La peli morada estaba a punto de responderle cuando sonó su Videomisor.

-Esto no se queda así –siseó antes de contestar la video llamada, al otro lado del Videomisor apareció el rostro de Roxanne – ¡Oh, Roxanne!

-Murazaki-chan, ¡me alegra ver que estas bien! Cuando me pediste prestado a Aerodactyl para buscar a tus pokémon no sabía si ibas a estar bien –le confesó la castaña con semblante preocupado, Murazaki le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¡Estoy bien! He pasado siete años de mi vida viajando, puedo arreglármelas por unos momentos Roxanne –suspiró aguantando una carcajada –a veces me recuerdas a mi madre.

-Alguien debe preocuparse por ti, aunque tengas cien años de experiencia –reprocho la líder de gimnasio.

-Si… si… oh por cierto, ¿Has sabido algo de Norman? –Le preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno serio, al escuchar el nombre de su colega, el rostro de la castaña también tomo el mismo semblante.

-Hemos ido a Ciudad Petalia a verificar pero no le hemos encontrado… tampoco responde al Videomisor… ¿crees que el equipo Rocket tenga algo que ver?

-Sin duda alguna… esos bastardos seguramente le han hecho algo…

-De todas formas, la Elite Four de Hoenn ha mandado a llamar a todos los líderes de gimnasio, seguramente están al tanto de la situación así que no tienes que preocuparte, deja ese tema en mis manos.

La peli morada asintió un poco menos preocupada y alzó un momento la mirada, topándose con los ojos morados del clon, ocurriéndosele que tal vez Roxanne podría saber de algún lugar donde curaran pokémon sin necesidad de los equipos del Centro Pokémon.

-Nee, Roxanne, lamento cambiar de tema tan súbitamente pero quisiera preguntarte algo –a través del Videomisor Roxanne alzó una ceja y asintió para que continuara – ¿De casualidad no conoces algún lugar donde pueda llevar a un pokémon herido?

Mewtwo frunció el ceño sabiendo a quien se refería. ¿Qué estaría planeando aquella mujer?

-¿Por qué no lo llevas a un Centro Pokémon? –Ante la obviedad la peli morada suspiró contrariada pero sin antes dedicarle una mirada de "Te lo dije" a Mewtwo.

-Pues… por razones que enserio no puedo decirte, me es imposible llevarlo a un centro pokémon –Roxanne le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad, pidiéndole una explicación –Emm… digamos que se trata de un pokémon salvaje que enserio, _enserio _no le gustan los centros pokémon.

La castaña asintió algo contrariada y sin estar completamente convencida de la explicación de Murazaki y se llevó una mano a la barbilla para pensar en algún otro lugar donde curasen pokémon. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencios hasta que el "¡Ah!" de Roxanne lo rompió.

-Creo que se me ha ocurrido alguien que te puede ayudar –sonrió la castaña, la peli morada la animo a continuar –Pues hace como dos años había una mujer que vivía en las cascadas de Kanto y que se encargaba de curar a los pokémon enfermos con ayuda de un agua purificada por Suicune.

-¡Es perfecto Roxanne! ¿Sigue viviendo allí? –La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Cómo te dije, eso fue hace dos años… ella se mudó a la región de Isshu, pero no creo estar muy segura a qué pueblo. Deberías preguntarle a la Profesora Encina, ella seguramente sabe donde vive.

-De acuerdo, la llamare en este momento. Gracias Roxanne ¿No te importaría si te pido prestado a Aerodactyl por un poco más?

-No te preocupes, solo mantenlo alejado del agua y cuídale ¿de acuerdo? –La peli morada asintió y tras agradecerle nuevamente se despidieron.

Murazaki sonrió y de inmediato buscó el número de la Profesora Encina en su Videomisor y marcó a llamar, esperando unos momentos hasta que en la imagen del otro lado apareció una peliroja con enorme sonrisa aunque parecía algo cansada.

-¡Yo-hoo! ¿Eh? ¡Murazaki-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte! –La chica sonrió y asintió ante el entusiasmo de la mayor.

-Me alegra verla otra vez Profesora, que suerte encontrarla despierta, pensé que a esta hora ya estaba durmiendo.

-Pues se me ha acumulado algo de trabajo y tengo que terminarlo antes de que mi padre venga a buscar los informes –La peli morada sudo frío, aparentemente la peliroja no cambiaba – ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-En realidad quería consultar algo con usted –la mujer asintió, permitiéndole seguir –Roxanne me ha dicho que hace dos años se ha mudado a Isshu una mujer que curaba pokémon ¿es eso cierto?

-¡Ah! ¿Estás hablando de la señora Susume, verdad? Así es, ella se mudó a Isshu después de escuchar la voluntad de Suicune o algo así.

-Bien, ¿En dónde exactamente vive ahora? Necesito ir a visitarle urgentemente.

-Bueno, déjame pensar… umm si no mal recuerdo, ella vivía en lo profundo del Bosque Blanco pero…

-¿Pero?

-Aparentemente se ha mudado –Murazaki frunció el ceño, ahora cuando creía que había solucionados sus problemas.

-¿Sabe a dónde se ha ido? –Para su suerte la peliroja asintió tan energética cómo siempre.

-¡Claro! Ahora vive en el Monte Quena ¿Lo conoces?

La peli morada parpadeó un par de veces procesando la información mientras que, sin ella darse cuenta, Mewtwo y Pikachu se miraron entre sí, el clon con sorpresa y el pequeño cierta preocupación en los ojos.

-Es el monte que da a las afueras de Johto ¿cierto? Donde se encontraba el Lago Pureza antes de desaparecer.

-¡Exacto! He escuchado que ha estado viviendo allí ya que es territorio de los tres perros legendarios, si llegas allá seguro la encuentras, es la única casa ubicada dentro del Cañón.

-De acuerdo, –asintió –supongo que no perderé nada con ir allá ¡Oh, profesora! Antes de despedirme quisiera pedirle que diga a Alder que llame a Cintia-sensei, el equipo Rocket ha estado asiendo de las suyas por esas regiones y quisiera estuviera alerta en Isshu.

Encina asintió y tras una cariñosa despedida la imagen se apagó. Murazaki pensó unos momentos y luego miró a Mewtwo que no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Problema resuelto. –Le informó sonriendo triunfante – ahora que sabemos de esta mujer, no hay necesidad de llevarte al centro pokémon ¿No estás contento?

Mewtwo calló por varios minutos, para después desviar la mirada de ella.

-No.

La peli morada sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Ugh ese pokémon sí que sabía cómo tocarle los nervios, así que, inspirando hondo para calmar sus deseos de noquearlo y llevarlo a la fuerza, se levantó y se planto frente a él con el ceño fruncido y completamente indignada.

-¿Y se puede saber, Oh gran señor, por qué no quieres ir con esta mujer?

-Ya te lo dije _mujer_, no voy a dejar que cualquier humano me toque, menos que me cure.

Inspiro nuevamente, -_paciencia Murazaki, paciencia _–se repetía mentalmente para guardar la calma. Mirándolo desafiante, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Oh no? ¿Y es que acaso tiene alguna mejor idea?

El clon no se molestó ni siquiera en contestarle, cosa que hizo que Murazaki se enfadara más, olvidándose completamente de guardar la calma. Se dirigió hasta su bolso y hundió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, para luego volver a pararse frente a Mewtwo que le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja. La peli morada alzó la mano en la que sostenía lo que había sacado de su bolso, mostrándole la Pokeball color morada con dos sobresalientes rosadas y con una letra M de color blanco en medio.

-¡Ya me canse de tú irritante actitud! Te he querido ayudar pero ya me has crispado los nervios así que te voy a dar dos opciones, o me dejas llevarte al Monte Quena para que te cure esa mujer por las buenas o te meto en ésta MasterBall y te llevo al Centro Pokémon a que te curen.

Mewtwo frunció más el ceño y se levantó, con la ayuda del tronco a sus espaldas, lo más erguido que pudo, haciendo notar la diferencia de estatura entre él y la chica, que apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho.

-¿Te atreves a darme un ultimátum humana? ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás tratando?

Eso a Pikachu no le agrado para nada. Por el rumbo que iban las cosas, ni Mewtwo se iba a mejorar, ni su entrenadora iba a querer ayudarlo más. Murazaki se cruzó de brazos sin dejarse intimidar.

-A mi no me importa con quien creo tratar –le enseñó nuevamente la MasterBall –cómo esto te llegue a tocar dejas de ser pokémon salvaje, así que por qué mejor no dejas de ser tan obstinado y me dejar llevarte al Monte Quena ¿Eh?

El clon alzó un poco la mano, con una leve aura azul rodeándole amenazadoramente y Pikachu se vio obligado a tomar una pose defensiva ante el peligro inminente frente a su entrenadora, al igual que lo hicieron Lucario y Natsu, este último gruñendo entre dientes. La peli morada, por el contrario no se inmutó y alzó la mano para detener a sus pokémon sin apartar la mirada de los ojos morados de Mewtwo.

-A mi no me vas a meter dentro de esa cosa, humana.

-Entonces deja de ser orgulloso y cede por una vez en tu vida.

Mewtwo iba a responderle con una nueva negativa pero un sonido entre los arbustos desvió su atención. Al ver el cambio de semblante, Murazaki le miró esta vez con curiosidad.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía cuando una intensa llamarada atravesó los arbustos y se dirigió a ellos. Mewtwo usó las fuerzas que tenía para crear una barrera frente a ellos, evitando que la peli morada resultara herida. Sin embargo, una de las llamas fue más potente y rompió la barrera, haciéndole una leve quemadura en el brazo.

-¡Natsu, Lanzallamas! –La potente llamarada fue contrarrestada por otra, dejándolos fuera de peligro al desvanecerse mutuamente, la chica se acercó a Mewtwo y le ayudó a sentarse preocupándose aun más por la mueca de dolor que cruzó por su cara – ¡Mewtwo! ¿Estás bien?

Alejando un poco su mano de la quemadura Murazaki ensanchó los ojos.

-E-está bien, no es una quemadura grave, tranquilo vas a estar bien –antes de poder terminar una nueva llamarada irrumpido hacia ellos, por suerte, esta vez Murazaki la vio a tiempo y la contrarrestó con otro lanzallamas – ¿Quién está allí?

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio para que, de los arbustos, saliera lo que parecía ser un hombre cubierto completamente por una capa negra de cuerpo completo, lastimosamente, la poca claridad que quedaba no dejaba ver más allá de la capa. La peli morada se paró frente a Mewtwo, seguida de inmediato por Pikachu y Natsu, Lucario encargándose de la quemadura del clon por orden de su entrenadora.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué nos estás atacando? –No obtuvo respuesta, pero el hombre alzó el brazo y chasqueó los dedos, apareciendo tras de él una enorme sombra de lo que parecía ser un pokémon pero Murazaki solo llegó a ver sus brillantes ojos rojos y el centellar de una llama al otro extremo.

Un gruñido profundo se hizo escuchar, haciendo que la peli morada retrocediera un poco, Natsu se paró frente a ella y respondió con otro gruñido gutural. Un nuevo chasquido y salió de las sombras otro Charizard, que era un poco más grande que Natsu y tenía unas que otras cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, la más notable la de su ojo izquierdo.

A Murazaki no solo le asustó el hecho de que fuera un pokémon enorme, sino la mirada lunática en los ojos completamente rojos del pokémon donde solo había deseos de luchar. El enorme Charizard caminó hacia ellos y se lanzó sobre Natsu, quien se defendió utilizando su cola.

Ambos alzaron el vuelo, atacándose el uno al otro con potentes llamaradas entre otros ataque aéreos más, la peli morada no tuvo tiempo de desviar la mirada a Natsu cuando frente a ella se acercaba un Weavile con las garras inyectadas en energía siniestra.

-¡Pikachu, Cola de hierro! –Pikachu rápidamente se posicionó frente a este y chocaron su cola contra las garras del pokémon siniestro, haciéndolo retroceder hasta los pies de su aparente entrenador. Murazaki sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda cuando notó que los ojos de este pokémon eran igual de rojos que los del Charizard que estaba peleando contra Natsu.

Nuevamente el Weavile cargó contra ellos, siendo atajado por Pikachu que le propinaba ataques eléctricos y ataques rápidos al mismo tiempo. La peli morada dirigió su mirada al entrenador cubierto por la capa, que al ser levantada por una ráfaga de viento, dejó ver por unos momentos el emblema del equipo Rocket. Murazaki se congeló.

Les habían encontrado. La habían seguido y ahora había expuesto a Mewtwo a aquellos bastardos. Y lo peor era que quien fuere que estaba atacándola, no era ni remotamente parecido a los demás reclutas. Este entrenador era _fuerte_.

-Pikachu, Onda trueno –Pikachu paró de correr y emitió unos rayos azules que rodearon al Weavile, parándolo en seco tras provocarle parálisis –Ahora, Cola de hierro.

Aprovechando la parálisis, Pikachu cargó contra el Weavile, mandándolo hasta los pies de su entrenador, sin embargo, el pokémon tipo siniestro y hielo volvió a ponerse en pie después de unos momentos. Al mismo tiempo, Natsu se estrelló contra el suelo frente a ella, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de ponerse de pie mientras que el otro Charizard aterrizó junto a su entrenador.

Escuchó al hombre reírse por lo bajo y en seguida lanzó a ambos pokémon a atacar contra ella.

-¡Pikachu, Lucario! –Llamó ante la falta de energía de su Charizard –Pikachu ataque rápido –Pikachu se adelanto y llegó hasta estar frente al Weavile, pero este paro cualquier ataque con un puño de hielo, haciendo retroceder a Pikachu, pero tras de este saltó Lucario –Lucario, Esfera aural.

Con movimientos rápidos, Lucario lanzó la espera azul impactando contra Weavile, sin embargo, el Charizard lanzó una llamarada que casi alcanza a Lucario.

-Pikachu, de nuevo, ataque rápido –esta vez Pikachu llego detrás de Charizard –Lucario, Fuerza de palma –el Lucario se posicionó frente al Charizard y le dio un potente golpe con la energía acumulada en su palma enviando al Charizard hacia atrás donde lo esperaba Pikachu –Pikachu, Bola voltio –este saltó y de su cola lanzó una bola cargada de energía eléctrica que impactó contra la espalda del pokémon.

Este cayó al piso junto con el Weavile y Pikachu y Lucario llegaron junto a Murazaki. El otro entrenador sonrió, aunque fue muy levemente, pero la peli morada lo notó.

-Te has hecho más fuerte ¿eh? –Susurró, Murazaki se alarmó cuando vio levantarse (a duras penas) al Charizard y al Weavile –No podría desear otra cosa de ti. Por ahora he cumplido mi cometido, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees, Murazaki.

La chica observó cómo el hombre devolvió al Weavile a su Pokeball y montó en el Charizard para perderse en la oscuridad del cielo. Murazaki soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y sus piernas flaquearon, haciendo que cayera al piso sentada.

Mewtwo la observó atentamente por unos minutos. Estaba asustada, no era necesario adivinarlo, su lenguaje corporal lo demostraba a gritos. Haciendo un recuento reciente, esa fue la primera vez en la que en realidad la vio tan atemorizada. Ni siquiera cuando le amenazó con un ataque psíquico se mostro perturbada pero ahora era un mar de nervios.

Pikachu llegó hasta ella, apoyando las patas delanteras en sus rodillas para elevar el rostro, asegurándose de que su amada entrenadora estuviese bien. Ante la mirada preocupada la peli morada le sonrió un poco más tranquila a su amigo y acarició su cabeza.

-Estoy bien… solo me ha impresionado un poco.

El pequeño asintió, lamiendo su mejilla para mejorar su ánimo, cosa que consiguió cuando escucho una carcajada de la chica. Inspirando por última vez, Murazaki se levantó para ayudar a su Charizard a levantarse, curando sus quemaduras y heridas con pociones y algunas bayas, cuando termino se acercó y Mewtwo y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Lo lamento –susurró con la mirada gacha, evadiendo los ojos del clon sin saber porqué –te han lastimado por mi culpa, por eso lo siento mucho.

El clon asintió un poco tenso ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica y ante la incertidumbre de no saber si iba a empezar a llorar o no. Se relajó un poco cuando ella levantó el rostro tras suspirar, sonriendo levemente pero con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Gracias por protegerme del lanzallamas, no pensé que podrías hacer eso por mí…

-No te equivoques humana. –La cortó de inmediato –No es que me agrades ni nada parecido, lo que hice solo lo hice por instinto.

Pero Murazaki sabía que eso no era completamente cierto, aun así asintió sin responderle.

-Aun así gracias, lo que hiciste fue muy amable. Por eso quiero que me permitas llevarte al Monte Quena, a que te cure aquella mujer.

El clon la fulmino con la mirada, recordando las opciones que le había dado antes del ataque.

-No vas a obligarme a entrar a esa endemoniada cosa, _humana_ –siseó entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada, Murazaki agitó las manos para calmarlo.

-Está bien, no voy a meterte dentro de la MasterBall pero tienes que entender que debes ser un poco más flexible… solo quiero ayudarte.

Ambos callaron unos momentos, ella sonriéndole levemente y él mirándola con algo de recelo. No estaba seguro si terminar de confiar o no en aquella chica que solo alegaba querer ayudarlo pero Mewtwo aun tenía sus dudas ¿Qué ganaba ella con ayudarlo? No podía ser que solo lo hiciera de forma desinteresada, ningún humano hacía cosas así sin querer nada a cambio por eso no acababa en comprender su actitud.

La mirada del clon se debió por uno momento a Pikachu quien al notarlo, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, animándolo a aceptar.

"_No tienes nada que perder"_ le escuchó decir "_Ya le has dicho tu nombre y has llegado hasta aquí ¿no?_"

Mewtwo lo pensó por unos momentos más hasta que finalmente suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien, tú ganas humana –dijo finalmente –dejaré que me lleves con esa curandera…

-¿Y? –Ambos se miraron y el rodó los ojos.

-Y… confiaré más en ti –admitió un poco mosqueado, Murazaki sonrió y se levantó, ayudándolo a pararse a él también.

-Bien, decidido entonces –Pikachu se subió a su hombro y le devolvió la sonrisa – ¡Nos vamos al Monte Quena!

* * *

-¿Has confirmado el lugar de nuestro objetivo?

El hombre se arrodillo solemnemente frente a la enorme pantalla que transmitía la imagen de un hombre imponente que parecía estar entrado en edad pero no por eso perdía su porte, que tenía el cabello castaño con algunas entradas y mirada afilada. A su lado un Persian ronroneó ante las caricias de su dueño.

El hombre cubierto aun con la capa negra asintió.

-Así es señor. El objetivo ahora se dirige al Monte Quena a la casa de la curandera pokémon.

Del otro lado, el hombre rió de forma sombría.

-¿El Monte Quena, eh? Eso me trae recuerdos… muy bien, síguelos y tráeme a Mewtwo. Estoy seguro de que es una tarea sencilla para ti.

-Por supuesto, señor. Le llevaré el pokémon a los científicos para que corrijan los errores en su creación tal y como me dijo.

-Excelente. Con el virus que creó el Profesor Vallon podremos deshacernos de una vez por todas de la actitud rebelde de Mewtwo.

El hombre hizo una reverencia ante su jefe pero antes de marcharse, el mayor volvió a hablar, esta vez con semblante serio.

-Ah, por cierto, he escuchado que esa chica está ayudando a Mewtwo. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh sí, Kamura Murazaki ¿verdad? Espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para ti…

-No se preocupe, señor Giovanni –respondió sin inmutarse –le aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de que no se entrometa.

-Perfecto.

La transmisión se cortó y Giovanni se sonrió complacido de que todo saliera como estaba planeado. Acarició la cabeza del Persian a su lado y se recostó en su silla.

-Pronto nos encontraremos nuevamente, viejo amigo y te aseguro que esta vez me vas a pagar todas las que me debes. Eso te lo aseguro.

* * *

Arceus no me había dado cuenta que cometí un cachazo arreglando el capitulo :O resubido y arreglado!


	8. Soluciones

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo VII:**

**Soluciones**

Finalmente la noche había pintado al cielo de negro, resaltando las estrellas y a la hermosa luna en lo más alto, dándole cobijo a los pokémon diurnos y dejando salir a los nocturnos. Al llegar Murazaki con sus amados pokémon, se encargó de revisarles a cada uno, procurando de darle alguna que otra Super poción para que recuperaran las energías. Notando cómo obscurecía con rapidez, guió a sus pokémon dentro de los árboles hasta encontrar un pequeño claro donde podrían descansar.

Ahora se encontraban todos acomodados frente a una fogata que Natsu había encendido, descansando de las persecuciones del equipo Rocket por el momento. La peli morada le pidió a Lucario que usara nuevamente Pulso cura en Mewtwo, procurando remover cualquier infección y ayudando a cerrar las heridas más leves, para luego vendar las graves.

Mewtwo se dejó hacer, sin ganas de llevar la contraria en esos momentos, cosa que a la chica le sorprendió pero prefirió callar para no romper el ambiente. Le ayudo a sentarse contra un tronco y se sentó del lado contrario con Pikachu en su regazo y Natsu y Lucario a su lado.

-No podemos seguir usando Pulso cura para curarte por siempre, Mewtwo –comentó la peli morada luego de unos momentos –Las heridas que tienes son muy grandes y se agravaron más por el veneno del Gligar. El pulso cura solo te ayuda a soportar el dolor momentáneamente.

Mewtwo levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué propones entonces? –Murazaki suspiró, no había opción, debía convencerle de ir a un centro pokémon.

-Déjame llevarte a un Centro Pokémon.

Ambos se miraron por varios minutos sin decir nada hasta que finalmente el clon cerró los ojos, respondiéndole con voz firme.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? El Centro pokémon es completamente seguro, además tiene todo lo que necesitas para sanarte-

-He dicho que no. –Le corto en seco sin inmutarse ni un ápice, cosa que molestó a Murazaki.

-¿Puedes decirme entonces por qué demonios no quieres ir?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, _humana_.

Eso le había crispado los nervios a la peli morada. Estaba tratando de ayudarle y salía con esas respuestas. No. Lo que más la molestaba era su actitud altanera, -_Cómo si tuviese opción_ –pensó.

-¡Argh, eres imposible! ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude, si no quieres cooperar? ¡Entiéndelo! No puedo curarte completamente y no puedes andar por allí con esas heridas ¡Tienes que ir al Centro Pokémon!

Mewtwo alzó la mirada con el centro fruncido.

-No me importa. No voy a ir a ningún centro pokémon por ningún motivo y la que decidió ayudarme hasta el final fuiste tú humana, yo jamás te pedí que hicieras nada por mí.

Pikachu suspiro al escuchar el grito ahogado de indignación de su entrenadora, tenía que admitir que todo estaba muy tranquilo, _demasiado_ diría él y estaba sorprendido, bueno, hasta ahora. La peli morada estaba a punto de responderle cuando sonó su Videomisor.

-Esto no se queda así –siseó antes de contestar la video llamada, al otro lado del Videomisor apareció el rostro de Roxanne – ¡Oh, Roxanne!

-Murazaki-chan, ¡me alegra ver que estas bien! Cuando me pediste prestado a Aerodactyl para buscar a tus pokémon no sabía si ibas a estar bien –le confesó la castaña con semblante preocupado, Murazaki le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¡Estoy bien! He pasado siete años de mi vida viajando, puedo arreglármelas por unos momentos Roxanne –suspiró aguantando una carcajada –a veces me recuerdas a mi madre.

-Alguien debe preocuparse por ti, aunque tengas cien años de experiencia –reprocho la líder de gimnasio.

-Si… si… oh por cierto, ¿Has sabido algo de Norman? –Le preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno serio, al escuchar el nombre de su colega, el rostro de la castaña también tomo el mismo semblante.

-Hemos ido a Ciudad Petalia a verificar pero no le hemos encontrado… tampoco responde al Videomisor… ¿crees que el equipo Rocket tenga algo que ver?

-Sin duda alguna… esos bastardos seguramente le han hecho algo…

-De todas formas, la Elite Four de Hoenn ha mandado a llamar a todos los líderes de gimnasio, seguramente están al tanto de la situación así que no tienes que preocuparte, deja ese tema en mis manos.

La peli morada asintió un poco menos preocupada y alzó un momento la mirada, topándose con los ojos morados del clon, ocurriéndosele que tal vez Roxanne podría saber de algún lugar donde curaran pokémon sin necesidad de los equipos del Centro Pokémon.

-Nee, Roxanne, lamento cambiar de tema tan súbitamente pero quisiera preguntarte algo –a través del Videomisor Roxanne alzó una ceja y asintió para que continuara – ¿De casualidad no conoces algún lugar donde pueda llevar a un pokémon herido?

Mewtwo frunció el ceño sabiendo a quien se refería. ¿Qué estaría planeando aquella mujer?

-¿Por qué no lo llevas a un Centro Pokémon? –Ante la obviedad la peli morada suspiró contrariada pero sin antes dedicarle una mirada de "Te lo dije" a Mewtwo.

-Pues… por razones que enserio no puedo decirte, me es imposible llevarlo a un centro pokémon –Roxanne le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad, pidiéndole una explicación –Emm… digamos que se trata de un pokémon salvaje que enserio, _enserio _no le gustan los centros pokémon.

La castaña asintió algo contrariada y sin estar completamente convencida de la explicación de Murazaki y se llevó una mano a la barbilla para pensar en algún otro lugar donde curasen pokémon. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencios hasta que el "¡Ah!" de Roxanne lo rompió.

-Creo que se me ha ocurrido alguien que te puede ayudar –sonrió la castaña, la peli morada la animo a continuar –Pues hace como dos años había una mujer que vivía en las cascadas de Kanto y que se encargaba de curar a los pokémon enfermos con ayuda de un agua purificada por Suicune.

-¡Es perfecto Roxanne! ¿Sigue viviendo allí? –La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Cómo te dije, eso fue hace dos años… ella se mudó a la región de Isshu, pero no creo estar muy segura a qué pueblo. Deberías preguntarle a la Profesora Encina, ella seguramente sabe donde vive.

-De acuerdo, la llamare en este momento. Gracias Roxanne ¿No te importaría si te pido prestado a Aerodactyl por un poco más?

-No te preocupes, solo mantenlo alejado del agua y cuídale ¿de acuerdo? –La peli morada asintió y tras agradecerle nuevamente se despidieron.

Murazaki sonrió y de inmediato buscó el número de la Profesora Encina en su Videomisor y marcó a llamar, esperando unos momentos hasta que en la imagen del otro lado apareció una peliroja con enorme sonrisa aunque parecía algo cansada.

-¡Yo-hoo! ¿Eh? ¡Murazaki-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte! –La chica sonrió y asintió ante el entusiasmo de la mayor.

-Me alegra verla otra vez Profesora, que suerte encontrarla despierta, pensé que a esta hora ya estaba durmiendo.

-Pues se me ha acumulado algo de trabajo y tengo que terminarlo antes de que mi padre venga a buscar los informes –La peli morada sudo frío, aparentemente la peliroja no cambiaba – ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-En realidad quería consultar algo con usted –la mujer asintió, permitiéndole seguir –Roxanne me ha dicho que hace dos años se ha mudado a Isshu una mujer que curaba pokémon ¿es eso cierto?

-¡Ah! ¿Estás hablando de la señora Susume, verdad? Así es, ella se mudó a Isshu después de escuchar la voluntad de Suicune o algo así.

-Bien, ¿En dónde exactamente vive ahora? Necesito ir a visitarle urgentemente.

-Bueno, déjame pensar… umm si no mal recuerdo, ella vivía en lo profundo del Bosque Blanco pero…

-¿Pero?

-Aparentemente se ha mudado –Murazaki frunció el ceño, ahora cuando creía que había solucionados sus problemas.

-¿Sabe a dónde se ha ido? –Para su suerte la peliroja asintió tan energética cómo siempre.

-¡Claro! Ahora vive en el Monte Quena ¿Lo conoces?

La peli morada parpadeó un par de veces procesando la información mientras que, sin ella darse cuenta, Mewtwo y Pikachu se miraron entre sí, el clon con sorpresa y el pequeño cierta preocupación en los ojos.

-Es el monte que da a las afueras de Johto ¿cierto? Donde se encontraba el Lago Pureza antes de desaparecer.

-¡Exacto! He escuchado que ha estado viviendo allí ya que es territorio de los tres perros legendarios, si llegas allá seguro la encuentras, es la única casa ubicada dentro del Cañón.

-De acuerdo, –asintió –supongo que no perderé nada con ir allá ¡Oh, profesora! Antes de despedirme quisiera pedirle que diga a Alder que llame a Cintia-sensei, el equipo Rocket ha estado asiendo de las suyas por esas regiones y quisiera estuviera alerta en Isshu.

Encina asintió y tras una cariñosa despedida la imagen se apagó. Murazaki pensó unos momentos y luego miró a Mewtwo que no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Problema resuelto. –Le informó sonriendo triunfante – ahora que sabemos de esta mujer, no hay necesidad de llevarte al centro pokémon ¿No estás contento?

Mewtwo calló por varios minutos, para después desviar la mirada de ella.

-No.

La peli morada sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Ugh ese pokémon sí que sabía cómo tocarle los nervios, así que, inspirando hondo para calmar sus deseos de noquearlo y llevarlo a la fuerza, se levantó y se planto frente a él con el ceño fruncido y completamente indignada.

-¿Y se puede saber, Oh gran señor, por qué no quieres ir con esta mujer?

-Ya te lo dije _mujer_, no voy a dejar que cualquier humano me toque, menos que me cure.

Inspiro nuevamente, -_paciencia Murazaki, paciencia _–se repetía mentalmente para guardar la calma. Mirándolo desafiante, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Oh no? ¿Y es que acaso tiene alguna mejor idea?

El clon no se molestó ni siquiera en contestarle, cosa que hizo que Murazaki se enfadara más, olvidándose completamente de guardar la calma. Se dirigió hasta su bolso y hundió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, para luego volver a pararse frente a Mewtwo que le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja. La peli morada alzó la mano en la que sostenía lo que había sacado de su bolso, mostrándole la Pokeball color morada con dos sobresalientes rosadas y con una letra M de color blanco en medio.

-¡Ya me canse de tú irritante actitud! Te he querido ayudar pero ya me has crispado los nervios así que te voy a dar dos opciones, o me dejas llevarte al Monte Quena para que te cure esa mujer por las buenas o te meto en ésta MasterBall y te llevo al Centro Pokémon a que te curen.

Mewtwo frunció más el ceño y se levantó, con la ayuda del tronco a sus espaldas, lo más erguido que pudo, haciendo notar la diferencia de estatura entre él y la chica, que apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho.

-¿Te atreves a darme un ultimátum humana? ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás tratando?

Eso a Pikachu no le agrado para nada. Por el rumbo que iban las cosas, ni Mewtwo se iba a mejorar, ni su entrenadora iba a querer ayudarlo más. Murazaki se cruzó de brazos sin dejarse intimidar.

-A mi no me importa con quien creo tratar –le enseñó nuevamente la MasterBall –cómo esto te llegue a tocar dejas de ser pokémon salvaje, así que por qué mejor no dejas de ser tan obstinado y me dejar llevarte al Monte Quena ¿Eh?

El clon alzó un poco la mano, con una leve aura azul rodeándole amenazadoramente y Pikachu se vio obligado a tomar una pose defensiva ante el peligro inminente frente a su entrenadora, al igual que lo hicieron Lucario y Natsu, este último gruñendo entre dientes. La peli morada, por el contrario no se inmutó y alzó la mano para detener a sus pokémon sin apartar la mirada de los ojos morados de Mewtwo.

-A mi no me vas a meter dentro de esa cosa, humana.

-Entonces deja de ser orgulloso y cede por una vez en tu vida.

Mewtwo iba a responderle con una nueva negativa pero un sonido entre los arbustos desvió su atención. Al ver el cambio de semblante, Murazaki le miró esta vez con curiosidad.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía cuando una intensa llamarada atravesó los arbustos y se dirigió a ellos. Mewtwo usó las fuerzas que tenía para crear una barrera frente a ellos, evitando que la peli morada resultara herida. Sin embargo, una de las llamas fue más potente y rompió la barrera, haciéndole una leve quemadura en el brazo.

-¡Natsu, Lanzallamas! –La potente llamarada fue contrarrestada por otra, dejándolos fuera de peligro al desvanecerse mutuamente, la chica se acercó a Mewtwo y le ayudó a sentarse preocupándose aun más por la mueca de dolor que cruzó por su cara – ¡Mewtwo! ¿Estás bien?

Alejando un poco su mano de la quemadura Murazaki ensanchó los ojos.

-E-está bien, no es una quemadura grave, tranquilo vas a estar bien –antes de poder terminar una nueva llamarada irrumpido hacia ellos, por suerte, esta vez Murazaki la vio a tiempo y la contrarrestó con otro lanzallamas – ¿Quién está allí?

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio para que, de los arbustos, saliera lo que parecía ser un hombre cubierto completamente por una capa negra de cuerpo completo, lastimosamente, la poca claridad que quedaba no dejaba ver más allá de la capa. La peli morada se paró frente a Mewtwo, seguida de inmediato por Pikachu y Natsu, Lucario encargándose de la quemadura del clon por orden de su entrenadora.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué nos estás atacando? –No obtuvo respuesta, pero el hombre alzó el brazo y chasqueó los dedos, apareciendo tras de él una enorme sombra de lo que parecía ser un pokémon pero Murazaki solo llegó a ver sus brillantes ojos rojos y el centellar de una llama al otro extremo.

Un gruñido profundo se hizo escuchar, haciendo que la peli morada retrocediera un poco, Natsu se paró frente a ella y respondió con otro gruñido gutural. Un nuevo chasquido y salió de las sombras otro Charizard, que era un poco más grande que Natsu y tenía unas que otras cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, la más notable la de su ojo izquierdo.

A Murazaki no solo le asustó el hecho de que fuera un pokémon enorme, sino la mirada lunática en los ojos completamente rojos del pokémon donde solo había deseos de luchar. El enorme Charizard caminó hacia ellos y se lanzó sobre Natsu, quien se defendió utilizando su cola.

Ambos alzaron el vuelo, atacándose el uno al otro con potentes llamaradas entre otros ataque aéreos más, la peli morada no tuvo tiempo de desviar la mirada a Natsu cuando frente a ella se acercaba un Weavile con las garras inyectadas en energía siniestra.

-¡Pikachu, Cola de hierro! –Pikachu rápidamente se posicionó frente a este y chocaron su cola contra las garras del pokémon siniestro, haciéndolo retroceder hasta los pies de su aparente entrenador. Murazaki sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda cuando notó que los ojos de este pokémon eran igual de rojos que los del Charizard que estaba peleando contra Natsu.

Nuevamente el Weavile cargó contra ellos, siendo atajado por Pikachu que le propinaba ataques eléctricos y ataques rápidos al mismo tiempo. La peli morada dirigió su mirada al entrenador cubierto por la capa, que al ser levantada por una ráfaga de viento, dejó ver por unos momentos el emblema del equipo Rocket. Murazaki se congeló.

Les habían encontrado. La habían seguido y ahora había expuesto a Mewtwo a aquellos bastardos. Y lo peor era que quien fuere que estaba atacándola, no era ni remotamente parecido a los demás reclutas. Este entrenador era _fuerte_.

-Pikachu, Onda trueno –Pikachu paró de correr y emitió unos rayos azules que rodearon al Weavile, parándolo en seco tras provocarle parálisis –Ahora, Cola de hierro.

Aprovechando la parálisis, Pikachu cargó contra el Weavile, mandándolo hasta los pies de su entrenador, sin embargo, el pokémon tipo siniestro y hielo volvió a ponerse en pie después de unos momentos. Al mismo tiempo, Natsu se estrelló contra el suelo frente a ella, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de ponerse de pie mientras que el otro Charizard aterrizó junto a su entrenador.

Escuchó al hombre reírse por lo bajo y en seguida lanzó a ambos pokémon a atacar contra ella.

-¡Pikachu, Lucario! –Llamó ante la falta de energía de su Charizard –Pikachu ataque rápido –Pikachu se adelanto y llegó hasta estar frente al Weavile, pero este paro cualquier ataque con un puño de hielo, haciendo retroceder a Pikachu, pero tras de este saltó Lucario –Lucario, Esfera aural.

Con movimientos rápidos, Lucario lanzó la espera azul impactando contra Weavile, sin embargo, el Charizard lanzó una llamarada que casi alcanza a Lucario.

-Pikachu, de nuevo, ataque rápido –esta vez Pikachu llego detrás de Charizard –Lucario, Fuerza de palma –el Lucario se posicionó frente al Charizard y le dio un potente golpe con la energía acumulada en su palma enviando al Charizard hacia atrás donde lo esperaba Pikachu –Pikachu, Bola voltio –este saltó y de su cola lanzó una bola cargada de energía eléctrica que impactó contra la espalda del pokémon.

Este cayó al piso junto con el Weavile y Pikachu y Lucario llegaron junto a Murazaki. El otro entrenador sonrió, aunque fue muy levemente, pero la peli morada lo notó.

-Te has hecho más fuerte ¿eh? –Susurró, Murazaki se alarmó cuando vio levantarse (a duras penas) al Charizard y al Weavile –No podría desear otra cosa de ti. Por ahora he cumplido mi cometido, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees, Murazaki.

La chica observó cómo el hombre devolvió al Weavile a su Pokeball y montó en el Charizard para perderse en la oscuridad del cielo. Murazaki soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y sus piernas flaquearon, haciendo que cayera al piso sentada.

Mewtwo la observó atentamente por unos minutos. Estaba asustada, no era necesario adivinarlo, su lenguaje corporal lo demostraba a gritos. Haciendo un recuento reciente, esa fue la primera vez en la que en realidad la vio tan atemorizada. Ni siquiera cuando le amenazó con un ataque psíquico se mostro perturbada pero ahora era un mar de nervios.

Pikachu llegó hasta ella, apoyando las patas delanteras en sus rodillas para elevar el rostro, asegurándose de que su amada entrenadora estuviese bien. Ante la mirada preocupada la peli morada le sonrió un poco más tranquila a su amigo y acarició su cabeza.

-Estoy bien… solo me ha impresionado un poco.

El pequeño asintió, lamiendo su mejilla para mejorar su ánimo, cosa que consiguió cuando escucho una carcajada de la chica. Inspirando por última vez, Murazaki se levantó para ayudar a su Charizard a levantarse, curando sus quemaduras y heridas con pociones y algunas bayas, cuando termino se acercó y Mewtwo y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Lo lamento –susurró con la mirada gacha, evadiendo los ojos del clon sin saber porqué –te han lastimado por mi culpa, por eso lo siento mucho.

El clon asintió un poco tenso ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica y ante la incertidumbre de no saber si iba a empezar a llorar o no. Se relajó un poco cuando ella levantó el rostro tras suspirar, sonriendo levemente pero con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Gracias por protegerme del lanzallamas, no pensé que podrías hacer eso por mí…

-No te equivoques humana. –La cortó de inmediato –No es que me agrades ni nada parecido, lo que hice solo lo hice por instinto.

Pero Murazaki sabía que eso no era completamente cierto, aun así asintió sin responderle.

-Aun así gracias, lo que hiciste fue muy amable. Por eso quiero que me permitas llevarte al Monte Quena, a que te cure aquella mujer.

El clon la fulmino con la mirada, recordando las opciones que le había dado antes del ataque.

-No vas a obligarme a entrar a esa endemoniada cosa, _humana_ –siseó entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada, Murazaki agitó las manos para calmarlo.

-Está bien, no voy a meterte dentro de la MasterBall pero tienes que entender que debes ser un poco más flexible… solo quiero ayudarte.

Ambos callaron unos momentos, ella sonriéndole levemente y él mirándola con algo de recelo. No estaba seguro si terminar de confiar o no en aquella chica que solo alegaba querer ayudarlo pero Mewtwo aun tenía sus dudas ¿Qué ganaba ella con ayudarlo? No podía ser que solo lo hiciera de forma desinteresada, ningún humano hacía cosas así sin querer nada a cambio por eso no acababa en comprender su actitud.

La mirada del clon se debió por uno momento a Pikachu quien al notarlo, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, animándolo a aceptar.

"_No tienes nada que perder"_ le escuchó decir "_Ya le has dicho tu nombre y has llegado hasta aquí ¿no?_"

Mewtwo lo pensó por unos momentos más hasta que finalmente suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien, tú ganas humana –dijo finalmente –dejaré que me lleves con esa curandera…

-¿Y? –Ambos se miraron y el rodó los ojos.

-Y… confiaré más en ti –admitió un poco mosqueado, Murazaki sonrió y se levantó, ayudándolo a pararse a él también.

-Bien, decidido entonces –Pikachu se subió a su hombro y le devolvió la sonrisa – ¡Nos vamos al Monte Quena

* * *

-¿Has confirmado el lugar de nuestro objetivo?

El hombre se arrodillo solemnemente frente a la enorme pantalla que transmitía la imagen de un hombre imponente que parecía estar entrado en edad pero no por eso perdía su porte, que tenía el cabello castaño con algunas entradas y mirada afilada. A su lado un Persian ronroneó ante las caricias de su dueño.

El hombre cubierto aun con la capa negra asintió.

-Así es señor. El objetivo ahora se dirige al Monte Quena a la casa de la curandera pokémon.

Del otro lado, el hombre rió de forma sombría.

-¿El Monte Quena, eh? Eso me trae recuerdos… muy bien, síguelos y tráeme a Mewtwo. Estoy seguro de que es una tarea sencilla para ti.

-Por supuesto, señor. Le llevaré el pokémon a los científicos para que corrijan los errores en su creación tal y como me dijo.

-Excelente. Con el virus que creó el Profesor Vallon podremos deshacernos de una vez por todas de la actitud rebelde de Mewtwo.

El hombre hizo una reverencia ante su jefe pero antes de marcharse, el mayor volvió a hablar, esta vez con semblante serio.

-Ah, por cierto, he escuchado que esa chica está ayudando a Mewtwo. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh sí, Kamura Murazaki ¿verdad? Espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para ti…

-No se preocupe, señor Giovanni –respondió sin inmutarse –le aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de que no se entrometa.

-Perfecto.

La transmisión se cortó y Giovanni se sonrió complacido de que todo saliera como estaba planeado. Acarició la cabeza del Persian a su lado y se recostó en su silla.

-Pronto nos encontraremos nuevamente, viejo amigo y te aseguro que esta vez me vas a pagar todas las que me debes. Eso te lo aseguro.

* * *

¡Chan Chaaaan~! Wow lamento haberme tardado en meter la continuación pero con estas inscripciones se me divide la vida entre el banco, mi casa y la universidad x.x Ermm pues tenía el capitulo relativamente terminado, solo me faltaba la última parte pero no me había alcanzado el tiempo para publicarlo. Mucho blabla, vamos con las aclaraciones del capitulo:

*Pues lamento decepcionar a los que pensaban que Mewtwo iba a ser más amable, pero no se preocupen, de ahora en adelante si se tomará en serio eso de "ser más agradecido", Murazaki por otro lado, va a tener que controlar su ira un poquito mejor xD

*Tal y como les había dicho en el capitulo anterior, nos despediremos de Hoenn en este capítulo y ahora nos vamos a Johto ¡Al Monte Quena! Al principio pensé dejarla en el bosque Blanco pero me pareció mejor el Monte Quena, hay muchos puntos que voy a unir en el próximo capitulo.

*Ah aparecido otra persona problemática que trabaja directamente bajo las ordenes de Giovanni, aunque he dejado su identidad como un misterio por ahora, en unos pocos capitulos lo descubriré así que no se preocupen, de todas formas sientanse libres de adivinar a ver si logran acertarla.

No estoy segura si sean todas las aclaraciones porque tengo una memoria terrible, pero como siempre si sienten alguna duda, dejenla en los comentarios o via MP y yo lo respondo ¡oh si! Feliz día del amor y la amistad, realmente quisiera dedicarles un OneShot de nuestra parejita, pero aun están muy verdes para ese tipo de romance, quizás más adelante y si todavía lo quieren, lo escriba :D

Hoy estoy apurada y no me da tiempo de responder a los comentarios, así que les diré que de ahora en adelante, trataré de unir todos los puntos que dejé sueltos, y no se si servira de compensación pero ya el capitulo que sigue esta casi terminado así que de aquí al lunes como máximo lo subiere, esperen con ansias cómo siempre ;D nos leemos  
ByeBye~~


	9. En todo lo malo hay algo positivo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo VIII:**

**En todo lo malo hay algo positivo**

A primera hora del día se prepararon para su viaje al Monte Quena. Murazaki meditó un momento comprar un boleto para el ferri que llevaba a Johto pero descartó la idea, ya bastante había pasado para convencer al clon de ir con la curandera y no quería ni imaginarse por el infierno que tendría que pasar para convencerlo de montar un ferri lleno de personas. –_Oh no, ni loca _–pensó sintiendo un escalofrío de solo imaginárselo.

Les dio comida pokémon preparada especialmente para pokémon de tipo volador a Aerodactyl y a Natsu ya que, siendo ellos los que los iban a transportar al Monte Quena, debían tener las energías completamente restauradas. A Pikachu le dio varios Poffins color rojo y se giró a Mewtwo con semblante pensativo. Ante la fija mirada de la chica, el clon frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Pues… es que no estoy segura si ofrecerte comida pokémon o… –dijo murmurando lo último pero Mewtwo la escuchó y la miró mal, la peli morada sudo frío –no me veas así… jamás había visto a un pokémon como tú en mi vida ¿sabes?

Mewtwo suspiró y le devolvió la mirada un poco más calmado.

-Lo que sea está bien.

Murazaki asintió aun no muy convencida y se decidió por ofrecerle varias bayas de diferentes tipos. El clon las acepto y empezó a comer sin emitir palabras alguna, la chica estaba agradecida de que el clon abandonara su actitud defensiva por una más calmada pero no podía evitar sentirse extrañada aun por el drástico cambio.

-Deja de mirarme como si fuese mono de circo, humana.

Suspiró. Bueno, al menos ahora se sentía más tranquila.

Agitó las manos para restarle importancia y se giró para ocuparse de los dos pokémon voladores. Mewtwo la siguió con la mirada hasta por unos momentos hasta que una pequeña risilla desvió su atención. Giró la cabeza y vio a un sonriente Pikachu que le devolvía la mirada con cierta picardía. –_ ¿Y eso que se supone que quiere decir?_ –pensó y estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando el pequeño alzó una de sus patas, ofreciéndole uno de sus Poffins rojos al clon.

Parpadeó un par de veces y lo tomó un poco confundido. Pikachu lo invito a comérselo, dándole un gran mordisco al suyo propio, Mewtwo miró el pequeño pan en sus manos, dudando si comérselo o no, pero tras una nueva invitación de Pikachu, el clon se lo llevó a los labios y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

No fue necesario siquiera un momento para meditarlo, a Mewtwo le supo totalmente _repugnante_. Era horriblemente picante y su paladar ardió apenas tocó su lengua, su estomago se revolvió y lo escupió de inmediato, dándole un enorme mordisco a las bayas frente a él para quitarse el ardor de su lengua, pero ni siquiera el jugo dulce de la baya pareció calmarlo, es más si algo hizo fue empeorarlo.

Maldijo a todo lo que movía frente a él hasta que escuchó una la risa mal disimulada de la peli morada. Concentró todo su mal humor y la fulminó con la mirada, Murazaki trató de contener sus carcajadas pero una risa se escapó de sus labios cuando este la miró mal. Sacó una botella de agua y se la pasó a Mewtwo, alejando las lágrimas que le había provocado el ataque de risa.

-Ten, esto te quitará el ardor –aun fulminándola con la mirada, Mewtwo acepto la botella y se sintió en el paraíso cuando el agua fría humedeció su lengua –Creo que no eres nada bueno con el picante ¿Eh? Bueno no es mucha sorpresa, no eres muy carismático que se diga.

Si el alivio que le proporcionaba el agua en su garganta no fuese tan grande, definitivamente Mewtwo la hubiese vuelto a mirar feo por su comentario. La chica sacó un pequeño cofre de mimbre con dos gavetas y sacó un Poffin color verde.

-Si vas a comer un Poffin, comete uno que se amolde más a tus características –le extendió el panecillo –Eso que te comiste era un Poffin picante, es un Poffin que aumenta el carisma de un pokémon ya de por sí carismático, Pikachu por ejemplo. Ahora, esto es un Poffin amargo, aumenta la inteligencia, generalmente es para los pokémon psíquicos.

Mewtwo se termino la botella y la miró a ella y al panecillo en su mano simultáneamente, después de chasco que se llevó del primer panecillo estaba loca si creía que iba a comerse otro.

-Vamos, cómelo. Te prometo que te va a gustar.

El clon giró su mirada a ella y sin ser consciente de ello, se quedó mirando fijamente la sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba la peli morada. Solo recordaba haber visto una sonrisa así una vez en su vida pero eso había sido mucho antes de abrir los ojos por primera vez. Una sonrisa sincera, una pequeña melena verdosa. Sin poderlo evitar se encontró a sí mismo sin ser capaz de rechazarla y eso lo molestó de sobremanera.

Resignado ante la incertidumbre y una sensación nostálgica que le recorrió la espina dorsal, Mewtwo suspiró y estiró el brazo para recibir el Poffin. Le dio una última mirada resignada antes de llevárselo a los labios y morderlo.

No supo nada mal. De hecho sabía bastante bien tenía que admitir. La masa del Poffin era esponjosa y tenía un sabor algo amargo que a Mewtwo le supo agradable al gusto.

-¿Y bien? –Le preguntó la chica con curiosidad, el clon no le contestó pero cuando lo vio terminárselo no hubo necesidad de respuesta. Le volvió a sonreír y resistió las ganas de acariciar su cabeza –_No es un pokémon dócil._ –Se recordó a sí misma.

Se levantó y se alejó para terminar con los preparativos. Mewtwo abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente con la mirada pícara de Pikachu, tragó el último bocado del Poffin y alzó la ceja.

-¿Qué?

"_Oh nada_" le respondió, al clon no le convenció ni la respuesta ni el tono con el que lo dijo "_pero creo que ya te está agradando Murazaki ¿Eh~?_"

Mewtwo bufó.

-Ni remotamente. –Pero el pequeño no dejó de mirarlo así y eso no le gusto –Deja de mirarme así.

"_Solo si admites que tengo razón y que te agrada un poco Murazaki._"

Oh, eso jamás. Si había algo que Mewtwo nunca iba a hacer era doblegarse ante un humano y aceptar que le agradaba en el mismo día. La peli morada era interesante y no había conocido a alguien así desde hacía mucho tiempo, y es cierto, sentía un poco de agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a librarse del equipo Rocket y haberlo curado… un momento… ¿Acababa de admitir que la humana era interesante? No solo eso ¿también admitió estar agradecido con ella? –_No puede ser enserio_ –pensó aun sin creérselo.

Pikachu pareció haberle leído el pensamiento porque ensanchó su sonrisa.

"_Vamos, admítelo, a ti te agrada Murazaki._"

Mewtwo no le contestó pero le dedico una mirada que le informaba que no tenía intención alguna en hacerlo, Pikachu iba a seguir insistiendo pero la voz de la peli morada llamo la atención de ambos.

-Bien chicos ya estamos listos para salir, si no hay inconvenientes y el clima está de nuestro lado llegaremos al Monte Quena mañana en la mañana.

-¿Mañana? –Murazaki asintió.

-El Monte Quena está a las afueras de Johto y, actualmente, nosotros nos encontramos en una de las montañas más alejadas de Hoenn, si vamos a un ritmo tranquilo estaremos mañana a primera hora bordeando el cañón. –La chica le ofreció la mano al clon quien la miró sin entender –Vamos, el Monte Quena nos espera.

El clon dudó unos momentos más y extendió la suya propia. Gracias al efecto de las bayas, tenía un poco más de energía que antes y el vendaje que Murazaki le había cambiado cuando se despertó hacía que sus heridas no le dolieran tanto como antes.

Con ayuda de la chica, se levantó y caminó hasta donde Natsu y Aerodactyl los esperaban. Murazaki lo llevó hasta el costado del Aerodactyl.

-Como somos muchos para viajar sobre Natsu, tú y Pikachu irán sobre Aerodactyl, es un pokémon tipo Roca así que el peso de ambos no debe ser problemas.

-Tu Charizard nos transportó hasta aquí sin problemas y éramos más –dijo el clon con curiosidad, no caía muy bien en el por qué la chica se preocupaba por el peso que pudiese soportar el dragón anaranjado. La peli morada asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿Recuerdas al sujeto que nos atacó ayer? –El clon asintió –Pues cuando Natsu estaba peleando con el otro Charizard cayó desde una altura muy alta y se lastimó la espalda. Aunque he hecho lo posible para curarle con lo que tengo, tengo miedo de que se lastime más si se esfuerza demasiado y no puedo ir con ustedes sobre Aerodactyl porque aunque puede llevar bastante peso, no es muy buen volador.

Mewtwo asintió, un poco sorprendido por los conocimientos de la chica sobre biología pokémon, Murazaki notó su mirada y sonrió triunfante.

-Cómo te habrás dado cuenta no estás en manos de una ignorante. –Dijo orgullosa.

-Solo de una imprudente e impulsiva –murmuro, Murazaki le escuchó y lo miró mal.

-Serás… –Pikachu se subió en el hombro de su entrenadora y esta le acarició la cabeza con cariño –Bueno, necesito que le cuides un poco más Pikachu ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño asintió y se subió a Aerodactyl, el enorme pokémon gris se inclinó para que Murazaki pudiese recostar al clon contra su espalda. Cuando el pokémon Roca se irguió nuevamente, la chica ató una soga alrededor de la cintura de Mewtwo para que este no cayera si el viaje se hacía turbulento. Cuido muy bien de que la presión no fuese muy fuerte para lastimarlo pero que fuese lo suficientemente firme para sostenerlo.

Una vez estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo, llegó hasta Natsu y le acarició, sonriendo ante el feliz gruñido que salió de la garganta del dragón. Este se inclino y ella montó en su espalda cuidando de no lastimarle, se llevó dos dedos a los labios y tras un silbido ambos pokémon aletearon para desprenderse del suelo.

Natsu se elevó un poco más arriba de Aerodactyl para que Murazaki pudiese estar alerta ante cualquier amenaza. El Charizard giró hacia donde su entrenadora le indicó y el otro pokémon le siguió de cerca, emprendiendo su viaje al Monte Quena.

* * *

Por los estrechos pasillos que daban al laboratorio que ocupaba el grupo de científicos más calificados del equipo Rocket, un hombre envuelto en una capucha negra caminaba con paso firme se dirigía a las habitaciones que ocupaba el científico cabecera más estimado de Giovanni.

Deslizó la tarjeta por una de las ranuras de la entrada e introdujo la clave para pasar por una de las puertas de acero. Camino un poco más hasta toparse con una puerta, colocó la mano en el identificador y al abrirse entró, encontrándose con un hombre mayor de cabellera negra, canosa, ojos castaños afilados y sin brillo detrás de unos lentes de pasta negros. Usaba una bata blanca sobre una camisa azul de vestir con una corbata roja y pantalones de vestir color negro, cuando el encapuchado entro, este estaba examinando a un Pidgey dentro de una jaula mientras que acariciaba su barba canosa y fruncía el ceño.

-Doctor Vallon. –Habló llamando la atención del científico.

-Oh, eres tú. –Respondió cubriendo la jaula con una manta blanca – ¿Has venido con noticias de Giovanni?

-Así es. El señor Giovanni me ha ordenado que le informara el actual paradero del objetivo y me ha pedido que le informase sobre el virus que creó.

-Ah, sí. El pokémon clonado, Mewtwo ¿correcto? –El encapuchado asintió –Desde que leí el informe que me dejó Giovanni no he hecho otra cosa más que pensar en ello. Un pokémon con la inteligencia y capacidades de un humano ¿No te parece interesante?

-¿Ha terminado ya el virus para eliminar las fallas de Mewtwo? –Le preguntó ignorando su pregunta y sin cambiar su actitud seria, el hombre sonrió sin importarle y volvió a girar la mirada hacia la jaula cubierta.

-Pues está hecho, pero lastimosamente no he sido capaz de llevarlo a cabo muy bien, los sujetos de prueba no resisten a la primera prueba. –Comentó y concretándolo, unos gemidos de dolor agudos salieron de la jaula –No importa qué, la fisiología de los pokémon parece no aceptar del todo la vacuna.

El encapuchado le miró fijamente exigiéndole una explicación detallada, el mayor volvió a acomodarse los lentes, encendiendo la pantalla de su computadora.

-El virus que hemos creado consiste en invadir la corteza cerebral que es en donde se dan la percepción, la imaginación, el pensamiento, el juicio y la decisión. Nuestro virus posee un agente destructor muy poderoso que destruye la Isocorteza y las neuronas del lóbulo temporal que se encargan de la memoria de forma absoluta para que el individuo no pueda ejercer su voluntad libremente. Al mismo tiempo, envía señales químicas y eléctricas al sistema nervioso para aumentar la fuerza psíquica innata del pokémon.

En la pantalla del ordenador aparecieron las imágenes de la radiología de Mewtwo, mostrando su sistema nervioso, su corteza cerebral y las áreas de su cerebro.

-Sin embargo, –continuó –aparentemente el sistema inmunológico de los pokémon es más fuerte que el de los humanos en sí, aunque varían según los tipos existentes, el más desarrollado es el de los pokémon psíquicos, eso sin agregar que la composición genética del individuo es la de un pokémon legendario mejorado para ser el más fuerte.

-¿El virus no es lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar su sistema inmunológico?

-Oh, no te confundas. No hay nada lo suficientemente eficaz como para detener el virus, pero los anticuerpos del sistema inmunológico de los pokémon, aunque no son completamente capaces de detener el virus, logran eliminar varios agentes y esparcen el virus a lugares donde no debería llegar.

-Si no llegan a su destino, entonces ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

-Eso depende del tipo de pokémon al que se le infecte, por ejemplo, nuestro más reciente experimento fue sobre un pokémon cuya fisiología se asemejara a la Mewtwo, por lo que hemos escogido a Gallade y Gardevoir para el experimento. Lastimosamente los resultados fueron desastrosos, siendo el virus redirigido y destruyendo las Fibras de asociación y proyección al igual que la Arquicortesa, lo que hace que sus poderes se descontrolen y terminen muertos.

El otro posó la mirada sobre la jaula, el científico lo tomó como una pregunta silenciosa.

-Estaba probando otra vacuna que fortalece el avance del virus pero lo único que hizo fue dirigirlo más lejos.

-¿Por qué sobre un pokémon volador?

-Los especímenes que simulan al individuo son extremadamente raros y ya no nos quedan muchos, por eso quería probar sobre otro sujeto antes de proseguir con el experimento real.

-Al señor Giovanni no va a complacerle el hecho de que el virus destruya al pokémon.

-Pues hay una manera de que el virus cumpla su función perfectamente sin que afecte a otros lugares. –El encapuchado lo miró interrogante, esperando a que continuara –Hemos hecho los experimentos en humanos también y los resultados han sido mucho más fructuosos que en los pokémon debido a que los humanos no tienen un sistema inmune lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse… –el encapuchado frunció el ceño, adivinando los pensamientos del mayor el cual sonrió maquiavélicamente al observar la expresión del otro y agitó una mano para restarle importancia –Oh, pero no te preocupes, son solo especulaciones mías, estamos trabajando en el aumento de agentes que combatan a los anticuerpos, así que dile a Giovanni que estaremos listos en cuanto nos traiga al individuo.

-Espero que sea verdad que solo sean especulaciones, doctor. Al señor Giovanni no le complacería saber el tipo de experimentos que desea hacerle a su creación.

-Bueno, después de ver el ADN y la biología del sujeto ¿Podrías culparme?

El encapuchado no le respondió. En su muñeca, el transmisor timbró y este lo contestó, hablando directamente con Giovanni. Comentó algunas cosas de la vacuna y el lugar donde se dirigía Mewtwo y acompañantes en ese preciso momento y luego de varios asentimientos con la cabeza, colgó y volvió a mirar hacia el científico.

-El señor Giovanni accedió a que hiciera lo que fuere necesario con tal de que el objetivo no sea dañado y cumpla con sus expectativas.

-Por supuesto, –sonrió el mayor – ¿Cuándo tendré al sujeto para comenzar?

-De inmediato. –Abrió la ventana y libero de su Pokeball al enorme Charizard –Iré al Monte Quena por el objetivo, usted encárguese de preparar su equipo para cuando regrese.

De un salto se montó en el enorme dragón naranja, alejándose del imponente Dirigible donde se encontraba concentrado todo el equipo médico autorizado por Giovanni para esa operación. El científico miró un momento la ventana y abrió una de sus gavetas donde se encontraba un estuche plateado que contenía dos frascos, uno con un líquido azulón y el otro con uno amarillo, a su lado, una ampolleta envuelta en una bolsa plástica.

-¿Lo que fuere necesario, eh? Pues entonces te tomaré la palabra Giovanni.

* * *

Su viaje hacia el Monte Quena fue relativamente tranquilo y sin percances.

Pararon un par de veces para comer y para que Murazaki pudiese comprar medicinas con las que tratar a Natsu y a Mewtwo, encargándose a la vez de cambiarle los vendajes y por supuesto, para que el Charizard y Aerodactyl descansaran un poco.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer sobre ellos, la peli morada lo pensó un par de veces, pero al ver que estaba prácticamente dentro del territorio de Johto, les indicó a los pokémon voladores que descendieran en una de las cuevas que ladeaban las montañas del paisaje. Una vez dentro, hizo una fogata y se encargó de que Mewtwo estuviese bien acomodado en uno de los costados del Aerodactyl, mientras ella se encargaba de frotar la espalda de Natsu para evitar cualquier dolor.

El dragón soltó felices gruñidos ante las caricias y se dejó hacer, al terminar, le dio el mismo trato al Aerodactyl y a Pikachu, que se subió a su regazó completamente feliz. Cuando terminó de masajear a su amarillo amigo, alzó la mirada a Mewtwo quien le devolvió una interrogante, esta alzó las manos mirándolo con picardía escondida en sus ojos lilas.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje también Mewtwo?

-Ni de chiste –bufó el clon.

-Aww, vamos, no me has dejado hacer nada por ti desde que partimos –se quejó la chica acercándose más al clon, cercanía que, por supuesto, lo incomodó de inmediato.

-Has hecho todo por mí desde que me encontraste, deja de quejarte y preocúpate más por ti misma –se quejó, alejándose un poco más de ella.

Tal vez lo que Mewtwo le había dicho lo había hecho con toda la intención de lastimarla y alejarla lo más posible de él, pero o Murazaki era muy inocente o muy desentendida porque ella lo había entendido de otra forma. Para ella esa fue la prueba de que Mewtwo tal vez, solo _tal vez_, se preocupaba un poco por su bienestar.

Tal y como lo había hecho antes, le dedicó aquella sonrisa sincera que hacía que Mewtwo se sintiera nostálgico y sin las fuerzas necesarias de negarle nada a la peli morada. –_Por Arceus, ¿con qué me ha envenenado esta mujer?_ –Pensó sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

-Anda, déjame. Te prometo que te sentirás mejor, no soy una experta pero sé lo suficiente.

Y allí estaba él otra vez sin poder encontrar una negativa ante aquella sonrisa. Cómo le molestaba sentirse controlado, y el hecho de que fuese un humano solo lo empeoraba ¿Por qué no podía negarse? ¿Por qué todo el odio y la rabia que profesaba a la humanidad parecían disolverse cuando ella le sonreía así? ¿Qué había en esa humana que le producía incertidumbre y confort al mismo tiempo? –_Maldita sea._ –Suspiró.

-Está bien. –Accedió finalmente, a la peli morada se le iluminó el rostro y le pidió que se girara.

El con hizo lo que le dijo y ella se arrodillo frente a su espalda, empezando a masajear con las yemas de sus dedos desde la base de su cuello hasta su espalda baja. Tenía que admitirlo. No se sentía del todo mal.

El masaje duró unos minutos más, hasta que la chica paró y se alejó un poco de él.

-¿Y bien? –Mewtwo la miró y asintió levemente, volviendo a su posición anterior, Murazaki suspiró y supuso que esa era su forma de decir que lo aprobaba.

Ella se recostó junto a Natsu y Pikachu y tras darle las buenas noches, se quedó dormida.

Al salir el sol todos estaban despiertos y preparándose para terminar su viaje. Cuando Murazaki fue a servir el alimento para los pokémon, en lugar de ofrecerle bayas a Mewtwo le ofreció los Poffins verdes que había comido el día anterior. El clon, como siempre, no le dirigió palabra alguna pero termino por acabarse los poffins que le había dejado la peli morada.

Al terminar, la chica volvió a colocarlo sobre el pokémon tipo Roca y lo ató del mismo modo que la vez anterior y salieron de inmediato. Justo como lo había previsto la peli morada avistaron a lo lejos el cañón del Monte Quena. La chica le indicó a ambos pokémon que descendieran a la base de este para no arriesgarse a las súbitas corrientes que soplaban en el pico de la montaña.

-Vaya, ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que visite el Monte Quena.

Ante la nueva información Mewtwo y Pikachu la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Has estado en el Monte Quena antes?

-Sí, hace varios años atrás. –Le respondió sin apartar la mirada de la montaña, un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodero de ella ante los recuerdos –Mi hermano me trajo aquí cuando cumplí nueve años, –Mewtwo la escuchó soltar una suave risilla –no pudimos subir hasta al cañón sino hasta el día siguiente porque mi hermano no consiguió la parada del autobús a tiempo.

-_¿Hermano?_ –Pensó el clon, así que aquella humana tenía un hermano. Había escuchado algo de Pikachu y también la había escuchado murmurar algo acerca de un hermano cuando estaba dormida. La chica suspiro y pareció recordar otra cosa ya que volvió a dirigirle una mirada perpleja a un punto en la montaña.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, paso algo rarísimo cuando me alejé de mi hermano –Mewtwo alzó una ceja y Pikachu le dirigió una mirada curiosa –aun no estoy muy segura de lo que paso, recuerdo que estaba jugando con un Aipom y luego soplo una corriente muy fuerte que casi hace que caigamos y luego… nada. Quede suspendida en el aire y luego aterrice sin herida alguna.

Mewtwo miro a Pikachu con alarma en los ojos, Pikachu le devolvió la misma mirada. Una niña de no más de diez años, un pequeño Aipom que se encontró con ella en las orillas del barranco, el súbito cambio de clima que provocó una fuerte ráfaga que los arrastro. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Al igual que recordaba haber ayudado a la niña cuando fue levantada.

Así que ella era esa niña que había mirado nada, le había sonreído y agradecido por haberla salvado. ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo notado antes? Sin saberlo, se había quedado mirándola. Solo cuando ella le devolvió una mirada curiosa se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Pasa algo, Mewtwo?

Había vivido hasta ahora sin sentir ni una simple pisca de agrado hacia la humanidad. Solo habían siquiera un par de personas con las que podía evitar sentirse disgustado y olvidarse de lo que los demás le habían hecho, una de ellas había muerto antes de que el despertara. A la segunda no lo había visto desde que lo salvó de morir a manos del equipo Rocket años atrás.

Y ahora aparecía esta chica. La recordaba perfectamente, no solo del incidente del Monte Quena, sino de antes. Cuando estaba a manos de Giovanni, la recordaba a ella y a su hermano, recordaba cómo había protegido con su pequeño cuerpecito al Charizard y el cómo este le había protegido cuando el intentó lastimarla. Una inocente que no podía pagar por su odio, no solo por su corta edad, sino porque él no quería que lo pagase.

Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, curiosamente se habían vuelto a encontrar. Ahora ya no era tan inocente como en un principio, pero desde el primer momento se había mostrado sincera en su intención por ayudarlo. Quizás y solo quizás, si pudiese terminar de aceptarla después de todo.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció Murazaki le vio sonreír. Era una sonrisa casi imperceptible y que casi rayaba en lo prepotente, pero era una sonrisa al fin.

-No, nada. –Respondió él cerrando los ojos –Es solo que yo también recordé algo.

La chica asintió y volvió a fijarse en la montaña, el clima parecía estable y no se avistaba ni una sola nube a la distancia. Monto en Natsu para probar la corriente, cuando se aseguró de que no era peligrosa le indicó a Aerodactyl para que alzara el vuelo.

Rodearon el cañón y cuando el Charizard descendió y Aerodactyl le siguió, encontrando un claro entre el bosque donde pudieron aterrizar. Murazaki bajó de Natsu y ayudó a Mewwo a bajar, Pikachu olfateo el suelo, asegurándose de que no hubiese nada peligroso y miró sonriente a su entrenadora.

-Bueno –suspiro ella –ahora solo queda encontrar a la Señora Susume, para que te cure.

Escucharon un ruido de los arbustos y se pusieron en posición defensiva. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que de frente a ellos salió un Arcanine. Murazaki se extraño, no era común encontrar Arcanine salvajes y menos en lugares como las montañas, generalmente se encontraban en praderas abiertas y en manadas.

El Arcanine pareció extrañarse de verlos allí y se agazapó, lanzándose hacia Murazaki. Pikachu no tuvo tiempo de evitar que el enorme pokémon impactara contra su entrenadora, haciendo que cayese al piso con este sobre ella. Mewtwo también se alarmó pero cuando ambos se acercaron para quitarle de encima escucharon la risa de la peli morada.

-¡Basta!... ¡Me haces cosquillas! –Decía entre risas, tratando de alejar al pokémon para que dejara de lamerla. Mewtwo y Pikachu se relajaron.

-Arcanine, aquí estabas muchacho –escucharon la voz de una mujer, el pokémon ladró y agiró la cola alegremente, dirigiéndose hasta donde había escuchado la voz.

Acercándose a ellos, vieron a una anciana de pelo corto y blanco, su tez era pálida y era algo bajita pero portaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hasta la peli morada.

-Tú debes ser Murazaki-chan –la chica puso una cara de confusión y la mujer se rió un poco –Encina-chan me ha contado que venías. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Susume.**  
**

* * *

¡Chan Chaaaan~! Ufff al fin termine el capitulo xD pues se me ha dañado la computadora y ahora dependo de la lapto de mi padre así que las veces que he podido escribir no han sido muchas, es más acabo de terminarla, no estoy segura si me entregaran la lapto la semana que viene pero haré lo posible para actualizar a tiempo, dejo las aclaraciones.

*Ya pueden estar un poco más satisfechos, Mewtwo se ha comportado más amable con Mura-chan, espero que no me haya quedado mu OoC.

*Dentro de la corteza cerebral, la Isocorteza es la encargada de los procesos de raciocinio, es, por así decirlo la parte del cerebro consciente, mientras que la Arquicorteza se encarga de la supervivencia, las reacciones automáticas y los procesos fisiológicos. Estoy basandome, por supuesto, en la corteza cerebral humana, agregándole algunos elementos más fuertes y característicos de los animales pero al final me pareció mejor dejarlo así porque los pokémon son más extravagantes.

*Cómo sabrán Mewtwo es un pokémon humaniode y dentro del mundo pokémon, los que más se le asemejan son los Gallade y Gardevoir por su constitución que se asemeja mucho a la humana y son también pokémon psíquicos, aunque si nos guiamos por los géneros los que más se le parecen son los Gardevoir. Pero lo que más se asemeja a un humano, es por supuesto, un humano.

*Acerca del sentimiento nostálgico de Mewtwo, para los que no agarraron la pista estaba haciendo referencia a la pequeña Amber o bueno Ambertwo ya que es su clon. Para los que no lo sepan, deben ver el pequeño corto del origen de Mewtwo que fue eliminado de la versión americana por no ser apta para niños pequeños aunque no entiendo porqué, si vieron el rey león, pueden soportar eso. Para los que la conoscan entonces mi comparación tendrá sentido.

*Este capitulo fue un poco más crudo, lamentablemente los capitulos siguientes van a ser más o menos así. Cómo les he puesto en las advertencias, el fic cuenta con violencia y temo que no a ser la única vez que van a leer sobre la crueldad hacia los pokémon.

Creo que eso viene siendo lo principal, si me he olvidado de algo que les haya llamado la atención como siempre pueden preguntármelo en los comentarios o vía MP ;D bueno, espero que me hayan entendido la pequeña clase de ciencia que les dí para que supieran qué es lo que planean hacerle a Mewtwo.

Ya llegaron al Monte Quena, seguramente antes de que termine el capitulo que sigue Mewtwo ya esta como nuevo :3 pero yo que ustedes no me voy ilusionando mucho, ya que aun tenemos al encapuchado amenazando con aparecerse en cualquier momento fufufu~ .w. bien, hoy si tengo tiempo así que contestaré a los comentarios:

**Black Chocolate:** AHAHAHAHA no hay de qué xD y a quién no le daría dolor de cabeza con esa actitud? Aww si, poco a poquito va tomándole cariño a Mura-chan aunque el no lo quiera admitir fufu~.w. ooohhh estas especulando cosas, no se que sea lo que te imagines pero pronto lo averiguaremos, disfruta del capi :D

**Estrella Marina: **Ahh lo comprendo :'( la espera junto con la ansiedad no son para nada buenos, sé que me tardo, pero trataré de ser lo más puntual que pueda paa no dejarlas tanto tiempo con las ganas~ See, no eres a la única que no le agrada Giovanni, pero tengo que ser lo más neutral posible al momento de escribir o sino la historia quedaría muy desbalanceada, pero un día de estos haré que le den una paliza, algún día... disfruta del capi, nos leemos en los comentarios ;O

**Nikki:** MUAJAJAJA esa, amiga mia, es una de las dichas de ser escritor de Fanfic xD aunque de verdad odio con todo mi corazón cuando me hacen eso a mi debo desquitarme o no me sentiré completa :3 Oh has cumplido años?:O Felicidades! Que buen regalo es una computadora, no hay nada mejor... bueno si hay pero eso es ponerse muy exigente xD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA si los dejara respirar el fic duraría añales así que hay que ser rápidos con el tiempo ya avanzar, pero ya les daré descanso :D

**María Elizabeth:** los acentos son armas de doble filo xD y cuando escribes un comentario parece que el teclado entero está en tú contra AHAHAHAHA. Naaah yo no sería capaz de olvidarme de ustedes, si me tardo es porque soy medio olvidadiza (medio si te tapas un ojo) y un pelín despistada pero como les tengo asegurado, este fic lo termino porque lo termino. Así me sangren los dedos escribiendo el final. Disfruta mucho el capi, seguro que te dejo con más intriga que antes MUAJAJÁ.

**Ryu:** Aww tu cometario siempre me anima, de verdad gracias por seguir leyendo aunque me tarde lo que me tarde :'D juro que no lo hago con intención xD disfruta mucho este capítulo nuevo, nos leemos en los comentarios!

Wow, me alegra saber que todos se estén haciendo una idea de la identidad del nuevo maloso, no tardaré mucho en revelarla, es solo que adoro dejarles una duda y que se hagan especulaciones xD Cómo han visto, estoy haciendo los capis más largos a pedido de ustedes y esa es una de las principales razones por las que me tardo, ha veces tengo lagunas pero cuando me inspiro tengo que pensarme en donde lo voy a terminar.

Ya que también me lo han pedido, les dedicaré un One-Shot de San Valentín, aun estamos algo verdes para ponerlos con Romance propiamente dicho, pero empezaré a escribirlo cuando me devuelvan mi computadora, porque de verdad que tengo que rendir el tiempo en que mi papá me presta la suya xD nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de la próxima semana, lo colgaré seguramente para el miércoles o el jueves ;D  
ByeBye~~


	10. En todo lo positivo hay algo malo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capítulo IX:**

**En todo lo positivo hay algo mal****o**

La peli morada parpadeó un par de veces. Aun confundida se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, y miro a la mujer frente a ella.

-¿Usted es la señora Susume de la que me habló la profesora Encina?

-Así es, –asintió la mayor sin dejar de sonreírle y dirigió una mirada fugaz a Mewtwo –Encina-chan no me ha dicho a que venías pero creo tener una idea.

Murazaki siguió la mirada de la mujer y se dio cuenta que Mewtwo la correspondía con una llena de desconfianza y algo de enojo, aunque no parecía perturbar a la peliblanca. Tratando de evitar una confrontación, la peli morada se interpuso delicadamente en la guerra de miradas que ambos sostenían y le sonrió nerviosamente a la mujer frente a ella.

-Umm… con gusto le explicaré a lo que vengo, señora. –La mujer la miró con intriga por unos momentos pero volvió a sonreírle como si nada.

-Por supuesto, pero antes ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Tú y tus pokémon se ven exhaustos, lo primero es descansar un poco.

La mayor se giró, invitándola a seguirla, Murazaki asintió soltando un suspiro y se acercó a Mewtwo para ayudarle a caminar.

-Oh, cariño permíteme ayudarte, Arcanine… –el pokémon bramó alegremente y se acercó a la peli morada, agachándose frente a ella para que depositara al clon en su lomo.

Murazaki le sonrió agradecida al Arcanine y con sumo cuidado, recostó a Mewtwo sobre el pokémon a modo de que estuviera cómodo y que no rosaran ninguna de las heridas vendadas. Cuando el enorme can se levantó, la chica acarició el pelaje de su cabeza y empezó a caminar junto a él, por supuesto, con Pikachu acomodado en la capucha de su chaleco y Natsu y Aerodactyl siguiéndola de cerca.

Caminaron un corto tramo hasta una hermosa casa bajo la sombra del árbol más grande del cañón, la mujer abrió la puerta para que pasara el Arcanine con Mewtwo en su lomo, seguido por Pikachu y la peli morada. Antes de entrar, esta se giró y se dirigió a los dos pokémon voladores que se detuvieron al verla.

Sacó dos Pokeball y los llamó, desvaneciéndose ambos en un flash rojo. Se giro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Parpadeó un par de veces al ver el interior de la casa, sinceramente desde que había escuchado hablar a Roxanne y a la profesora Encina sobre el cómo esta mujer era una curandera bajo la voluntad de Suicune, en lo primero que había pensado que se encontraría al entrar en su casa serían muñeca y demás instrumentos vudú, cortinas negras que oscurecieran una sala ya de por sí oscuras y muchas, muchas velas por todo el lugar.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa la casa de la mujer era de lo más normal. Es más, era increíblemente hermosa. La sala de estar pulcramente aseada e iluminada por las enormes ventanas que dejaban ver el paisaje boscoso del cañón, adornado con cortinas ligeras que se mecían con el viento que se colaba, una mesita de té, un enorme y confortable sofá estampado.

Sintió por un momento que estaba visitando la casa de su abuela y el pensamiento le produjo una nostalgia que casi la hace derramar un par de lágrimas ante lo familiar. Casi podía oler el pie de su abuela en el horno y a su hermano hablando de las maravillas que había visto en su viaje a su abuelo, alardeando como siempre de lo fuertes que eran sus pokémon.

Al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, salió de sus pensamientos y observó a la mujer que le sonreía y la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? –Le pregunto, fue entonces que la peli morada se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos y que, seguramente, estaría poniendo cara de idiota.

-Ah, no… no ha pasado nada –se excusó rápidamente –es solo que… he recordado algo…

-¿Algo bueno o algo malo? –Le dijo curiosa la mujer, la peli morada dudó unos momentos si decirle o no, pero la mayor no le inspiraba desconfianza, casi le recordaba a su abuela.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al pensar en aquella imagen de nuevo.

-Definitivamente en algo bueno.

La peli morada agitó un poco la cabeza y se dirigió hasta el Arcanine para ayudar a bajar a Mewtwo de su lomo. Este la miro por unos segundos para luego dirigir su mirada a la anciana a sus espaldas.

-No vayas a ser grosero con ella, –escucho a la chica susurrar, mirándolo discretamente –ella va a curarte después de todo.

Mewtwo quería reírse con sarcasmo y responderle que él no seguía órdenes de una simple niña humana y que tampoco era su intensión confiar en aquella supuesta curandera, pero se lo pensó dos veces. Había sido muy imprudente la primera vez que él y Murazaki se encontraron, no podía cometer ese error dos veces.

Sin responderle nada, giró el rostro y cerró los ojos, dejándole en claro a Murazaki que tenía toda la intensión de ignorarla, la chica suspiró –_pensar que se había comportado en todo el trayecto… creo que es mucho pedir al fin y al cabo. _–pensó resignada.

La mayor llegó hasta ella una vez terminó de ayudar al extraño pokémon a sentarse contra el costado del Arcanine que había dado un enorme bostezo mientras se recostaba sobre la cómoda alfombra para echarse una siesta. Murazaki sonrió y acarició el suave pelaje del can.

-Bueno, –intervino la mayor, llevándose la atención de todos los presentes –qué tenemos aquí…

La mujer hizo ademan de acercarse para poder examinar a Mewtwo con más detenimiento, pero la peli morada advirtió el destello azulón impregnando los ojos amatistas del clon y detuvo a la mujer antes de que este cumpliera con su silenciosa amenaza. Susume la miró con curiosidad y Murazaki giró el rostro para mirar con toda la molestia que fue capaz de proyectar al clon.

-_Ni se te ocurra._ –Escuchó dentro de la cabeza de la chica –_Sé que puedes leer mis pensamientos, así que mejor será que te comportes o te las verás conmigo después._

Mewtwo frunció el ceño, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que aquella humana le hubiese tomado tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo, indiferentemente de lo que hubiese pensado antes de subir al Monte Quena, ella era una simple humana y él, el pokémon más poderoso de todos.

-_Si quieres terminar con todo esto y marcharte lo más rápido que puedas, mejor te comportas. Ella te cura y tú te vas._

El clon le devolvió una mirada desafiante, ¿Quién se creía que era para darle ordenes a alguien como él? Sin embargo, la idea de recuperar sus fuerzas y luego marcharse sin mirar atrás sonaba bastante tentadora. Asintió levemente, solo para que ella supiese que aceptaba su propuesta y, lentamente, cerró los ojos. Ya cuando tuviese su energía devuelta le enseñaría a esa humana lo diferentes que eran los dos.

Murazaki se giró hacia la mujer, bastante conforme con su tarto con el pokémon y la miro a manera de disculpa.

-Lo lamento. –Se apartó un poco del camino entre la mayor y el clon –es un pokémon salvaje, por lo que es algo impredecible. Además, tampoco le agradan mucho los humanos que se diga.

La mayor soltó un "Oh" y la miró bastante sorprendida. Murazaki inclinó un poco la cabeza sin entender muy bien a qué venía la sorpresa, estaba completamente segura de que alguna vez en su vida ella debió conocer pokémon con la misma actitud.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes cariño, –dijo al notar la confusión de la joven –es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa que me dijeras que es un pokémon salvaje.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Claro! Desde que llegaron pensé que era tú pokémon, con lo bien que parecen llevarse…

Murazaki no tuvo ni que girarse para saber que Mewtwo estaba asesinando a la mujer con la mirada. –_Ni en sueños. –_pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Soltó una risa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, agitando las manos también para que quedara en claro la negativa.

-¡Qué va! Él es solo un pokémon que me he encontrado de casualidad –dijo algo nerviosa, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

-Es una lástima, ustedes dos parecen hacer una buena pareja. –Y ahora sintió la afilada mirada del clon clavándose en su espalda – ¿No has pensado en capturarle?

-¡Oh, por Arceus no! –Negó de inmediato, luego se dio cuenta de la interrogante (y algo sorprendida) mirada de la mayor, por lo que trató de buscar una excusa rápida –Erm… es que… mi equipo pokémon está lleno, ¡sí, eso! Ya no puedo llevar más pokémon conmigo. Aparte, se nota a leguas que a este pokémon le gusta su libertad.

La mujer no pareció muy convencida pero aun así asintió.

-Aun así es una lástima…

Murazaki decidió dar por terminado el asunto por lo que decidió preguntarle algo que le había estado dando vueltas hacía ya un buen rato.

-De todas formas, tengo algo de curiosidad señora Susume. ¿Cómo va a curarle sin esos enormes equipos médicos que usan en el Centro pokémon?

-Bueno, hay otras formas de curar a los pokémon aparte de las que usan en un centro pokémon, –sonrió Susume algo misteriosa –Si has venido hasta aquí en lugar de ir a un centro pokémon ha de ser porque asó lo crees tú también ¿me equivoco?

-Bueno, no del todo. –Respondió la chica algo dudosa –Supongo que deben haber otros métodos para curarlos pero, siempre que pienso en restaurar la salud de un pokémon sólo se me ocurre el centro pokémon.

-¿_Oya~_? –Dijo con curiosidad –Si eso es así, ¿entonces qué te trae por aquí?

-Es algo complicado, si es posible preferiría contárselo luego, primero que nada… –su mirada se dirigió hacia Mewtwo que hacía rato había cerrado los ojos con intensión de ignorar el parloteo.

Susume comprendió a lo que se refería Murazaki e hizo ademán de acercarse nuevamente para examinar al pokémon, antes de acercarse más, miró a Murazaki para asegurarse de que ya era seguro. Cuando la peli morada asintió, Susume acortó la distancia y, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, empezó a examinar cuidadosamente el cuerpo del clon, retirando las vendas que Murazaki le había colocado antes de llegar.

Si tenía que ser sincera, nunca había visto a un pokémon igual en su vida. Su morfología se le hacía ligeramente familiar, pero nada que hubiese visto o tratado con anterioridad. Aun así no le dio mucha importancia, hacía mucho ya que no viajaba a nuevos continentes, por lo que supuso que se trataba de un pokémon de otra región.

Lo que más la sorprendió, eran algunas cualidades humanas que parecía tener aquel pokémon. Si bien la chica le había comentado que no le agradaban los humanos, la sorprendió de sobremanera ver de reojo cómo este fruncía el ceño cada que examinaba una de las heridas, como si, aparte del dolor que le causaba el roce con dicha herida, le desagradase de sobremanera el contacto humano.

Una vez termino, le soltó con cuidado y se levanto, alejándose un poco de él para darle su espacio.

-¿Y bien? –Intervino la peli morada luego de varios minutos de silencio, Susume se llevó una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

-Sus heridas son bastante profundas, por suerte ninguna de ellas atravesó órganos vitales ni nervios. –Informó la mayor, Murazaki suspiró algo aliviada, ella no era médico ni mucho menos, a penas sí sabía algo de primeros auxilios –Pero hay algunas que atravesaron algunos vasos sanguíneos, si no lo hubieses encontrado, seguramente hubiese muerto desangrado.

Murazaki y Mewtwo la miraron alarmados. Él no recordaba haber visto sangre, claro, se había sentido débil y todo pero ¿muerto? Jamás se le paso por la cabeza. Susume reparó en la expresión de la chica y sonrió con calma, agitando las manos.

-Tranquila, ya está fuera de peligró, aun no podemos decir que está completamente curado pero lo peor que podía pasarle ya lo ha superado –Murazaki suspiró aliviada –pero me da algo de curiosidad, ¿cómo has hecho para tratarle sin llevarlo a un centro pokémon?

-Oh, yo no he hecho mucho. –Le respondió sonriéndole sutilmente –Todo lo han hecho mis pokémon y las bayas… lo único que he hecho fue vendarle. –Antes de que Susume pudiese decirle algo, ella continuó un poco más seria –Pero, ¿aun puede curarse, verdad?

-Claro, pero va a llevarle un poco de tiempo recuperarse por completo. –Murazaki asintió y le preguntó de qué se trataba el tratamiento, Susume, miró a Mewtwo unos momentos, pensativa. –Creo que hay que llevarlo al manantial.

-¿Manantial?-Preguntó la peli morada curiosa – ¿No querrá decir el lago Pureza?

-Oh, no. –Soltó una pequeña risilla –Ese lago desapareció hace varios años y de forma misteriosa. Pero detrás de esta casa, un pequeño manantial se formó hace un par de años, los guías de las excursiones al Monte, dijeron que habían visto a un pokémon azul rondando por aquí.

-¿Un pokémon azul? ¿Usted sabe de qué pokémon se trataba?

-Nadie puede afirmarlo, pero a mí no me cabe la menor duda de que era Suicune, lo supe desde que escuché ese rumor y fue por eso que me mudé al Monte Quena.

-¿Está segura de que se trataba de Suicune? Quiero decir, hay muchos pokémon de ese color y con forma similar. –comentó sin convencerse la chica.

-Estoy segura. Desde que me mudé aquí, he notado que ese manantial tiene propiedades curativas. Claro, no son tan notables como la del lago Pureza, pero no me queda duda de que es obra de Suicune.

-Entonces, ¿en ese manantial podremos curarle? –Señaló a Mewtwo, Susume asintió.

-Cómo dije, tomará algo de tiempo, tal vez un día o dos, dependiendo del pokémon, pero no te preocupes, va estar sano muy pronto.

Murazaki sonrió con alivió.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué esperamos entonces? ¡Vamos al manantial de Suicune de inmediato!

Pikachu, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, (más que todo entretenido con el pelaje de la cola del Arcanine) trepó hasta el hombro de su entrenadora y, al igual que ella, alzó una de sus patitas al aire energéticamente. Susume sonrió con diversión al verles a ambos contagiar con su alegría al Arcanine, que alzó la cabeza y ladró juguetonamente mientras agitaba la cola.

Murazaki, aun con una sonrisa surcándole el rostro, ayudó a Mewtwo a levantarse, pasando uno de los brazos del clon por su ello y con una mano sujetando su espalda, Pikachu, alzó la cola y Arcanine ayudó a la chica, sosteniendo el lado contrario del pokémon. Susume les siguió mientras salían de la casa hasta que la chica se detuvo un momento y se giro a verla, sonriéndole algo avergonzada.

-Erm, ¿por dónde dijo que quedaba? –La mujer rió y le pidió a Arcanine que guiara el camino.

Rodearon la casa hasta la parte trasera que daba a una arboleda no tan densa y caminaron en línea recta por un corto tramo hasta llegar a un pequeño pero hermoso manantial del más puro color azul. Tenía forma de óvalo y era rodeado por piedras de diferentes tamaños, Murazaki pudo ver, en el lado contrario de este, una pequeña cascada por donde brotaba agua sobre dos rocas de gran tamaño. Era una fuente muy pequeña para llamarle cascada pero lo suficientemente grande como para proveer la cristalina agua.

Murazaki giró el rostro para pedirle indicaciones a la mayor. Esta le dijo que debía sumergir a Mewtwo dentro del agua primero. La peli morada asintió y le quitó a Mewtwo los vendajes que le quedaban y le pidió al can a su lado que le sostuviese por unos momentos.

Esta se quitó el chaleco y las botas negras altas hasta unos dedos por debajo de la rodilla y las calcetas color rosado oscuro, un poco más altas que las botas, llegándole a dos dedos debajo de la rodilla. Desabrochó el cinturón donde colocaba las Pokeball y se lo pasó a Susume para que la sostuviera.

-¿Está bien que no entre contigo?

-¡No se preocupe! –Le respondió, atándose el cabello en una coleta alta –Usted sólo indíqueme qué tengo que hacer.

Al terminar, Murazaki le dijo a Pikachu que se quedara en la orilla y fue por Mewtwo para introducirse lentamente en el agua con él. Arcanine la acompañó hasta la mitad del camino, cuando el agua se le hizo de lo más insoportable, después de todo, era un pokémon tipo fuego. Cuando el agua les llegó hasta la cintura, Susume empezó a dar las instrucciones.

-¡Murazaki-chan, debes llevarlo al lugar donde brota el agua!

La chica dirigió la mirada hasta donde estaba apuntando la mayor y, con el mayor cuidado para que el clon (o ella) no se tropezara con las rocas del fondo, caminó hasta la fuente que proveía el agua. Escuchó a Susume indicarle que colocara al pokémon de forma tal que pudiese recibir el agua de esta sin estar en una posición incómoda para él.

Murazaki pensó unos momentos hasta que se le ocurrió recostarle contra una de las rocas, así qué, cuando reclinó la espalda de Mewtwo contra la roca, el agua que chocaba contra esta, se resbalaba por los hombros y la cabeza de este. El agua del fondo le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura y el agua de la fuente corría sin problemas por sobre sus heridas más graves.

Al sentir el agua tocar su piel, Mewtwo suspiró aliviado, disfrutando de sobremanera el refrescante alivio que esta le proporcionaba.

-¿Está bien de esta forma? –Escuchó la peli morada preguntarle, aparentemente divertida por la expresión de alivio que seguramente su rostro ni se molestó en ocultar.

Si el agua no se sintiera tan bien como lo hacía, Mewtwo seguramente la hubiese mirado feo, pero en cambio sólo se limitó a asentir. Murazaki le sonrió y resistió las ganas de acariciarle por segunda vez.

-¡Señora Susume! ¿Está bien que le deje así? –Se giró a preguntarle a la mujer, esta los examino desde donde estaba y asintió con aprobación.

-¡Así está bien! –Confirmo esta – ¡La idea es que el agua le recorra el cuerpo, así le cerrará las heridas y restaurará su energía, si ya está hecho puedes dejarlo así!

La chica asintió y le dedicó una última mirada que el clon no se molestó en regresarle antes de regresar a la orilla, al llegar trató de escurrir lo mejor que pudo el agua de su ropa sin buenos resultados, una brisa fría agitó los árboles y ella estornudo.

-Cariño, será mejor que te cambies esas ropas mojadas antes de que pesques un resfriado. Vamos dentro, podrás tomar un baño caliente y te prepararé algo de té.

-¡Ah, antes de eso!, –recordó la peli morada interrumpiéndola –Hay otro pokémon que quisiera que examinara, este no es salvaje, es parte de mi equipo.

La mujer asintió comprensiva ante el rostro preocupado de la chica.

-Puedes contarme los detalles de lo que le pase mientras vamos a la casa ¿te parece? –Murazaki asintió y ambas comenzaron a dar marcha atrás, sin embargo, la chica se detuvo unos momentos, mirando a Mewtwo con algo de inquietud –Él estará bien, cariño, por estos lugares no habitan pokémon salvajes y si hay algo fuera de lo común, Arcanine lo sabrá de inmediato.

No convencida del todo, Murazaki asintió renuente y tras una última mirada al clon, se fue junto con la mujer, comentándole el estado de su Charizard. –_No te sobre esfuerces, Mewtwo_ –la escuchó decir el clon antes de verla perderse entre los árboles. Bofó con exaspero. Que humana más molesta.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Susume, Murazaki dejó salir a Natsu de su Pokeball. La mayor le examino y presionó los dedos contra la espalda de este, ganándose un gruñido entre adolorido y molesto por parte del pokémon.

La mujer le paso un ungüento a Murazaki y, tras hacer que Natsu se recostara en el suelo boca abajo, le indicó que le diera un masaje con este. Al igual que la noche, la peli morada comenzó a masajear al enorme dragón, esparciendo dicho ungüento por toda su espalda. Al terminar, Susume sacó de un cajón varias piedras aplanadas y de color negro, las puso cada una en cierto lugar de la espalda del Charizard y le pidió a Arcanine que usara Ascuas en cada una de ellas.

Murazaki se alarmó al ver cómo estas cambiaban su color, de negro a rojo brillante, pensando que podrían quemar a Natsu, pero se detuvo al escuchar los complacidos gruñidos de su pokémon quien, al contrario de parecer adolorido por el calor de las piedras, parecía más bien complacido.

-Esas son piedras de calor, generalmente las utilizo con pokémon tipo fuego porqué no les molesta el calor –le había explicado Susume –las coloqué en los puntos de presión de tu Charizard, así sus músculos se relajarán y, con ayuda del ungüento que le frotaste en la espalda, curarán la lesión en su espalda.

Luego de eso, la mujer le había dicho que dejara al Charizard reposar y que se repondría de inmediato, prácticamente empujándola al baño para que ella también se relajara un poco. Al entrar, ella y Pikachu se deleitaron al ver la enorme bañera, que se asemejaba bastante a un Onsen, llena con agua caliente. Mientras Pikachu se lanzaba al agua gustoso, la peli morada se quitó la ropa mojada y la colocó pulcramente en una cesta que le había dado la mayor.

-Te traeré ropa limpia para que le cambies –dijo la mujer del otro lado, tomando la cesta con la ropa mojada.

-¡Ah! No quisiera causarle molestias, señora Susume –le respondió ella algo avergonzada.

-Oh, no es ningún problema cariño, ¡no te preocupes por cosas como esas! Hacía mucho que no recibía visitas.

Murazaki le agradeció y la escuchó reírse levemente antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando se sumergió completamente dentro del agua caliente, sintió un alivio inmediato, dejando escapar un suspiró. Hacía mucho que no se bañaba en un baño así.

-¿Sabes Pikachu? La última vez que me bañé en un Onsen, fue cuando mi hermano mayor y yo fuimos a visitar a mis abuelos.

El pequeño amarillo la miró con curiosidad y se acercó a ella, de vez en cuando, desde que la había conocido, su entrenadora le contaba unas que otras cosas de su hermano mayor desaparecido. Siempre que esta lo mencionaba, ponía una expresión nostálgica mientras le sonreía a la nada pero no pasaba mucho para que cambiara esa expresión por una triste y frustrada. A Murazaki la frustraba el hecho de no ser capaz de seguirle la pista a su hermano.

Aun así a Pikachu le gustaba escuchar esas historias, cada pequeño recuerdo que la peli morada le contaba, cada anécdota, cada detalle, pues eso le hacía acercarse más a su amada entrenadora y así, conocer partes de ella que no sabía antes.

Cuando Murazaki y Pikachu salieron del baño, completamente limpios, la tarde pintaba de colores naranjos y morados suaves el firmamento. Natsu aun estaba descansado en el piso con las rocas que eran eventualmente calentadas por Arcanine y Susume salía de la cocina con varios platos de comida pokémon y unas tazas de té.

La peli orada se había vestido con la ropa que esta le había dejado en la puerta del baño, consistía en un short azul y una camisa de tirantes blanca, cómo hacía algo de frío, también le había dejado un suéter azul claro que le quedaba holgado.

Cuando esta le preguntó de dónde había sacado ropa para ella, Susume le dijo que ella tenía una nieta que la visitaba eventualmente.

-Es unos años menor que tú pero estaba segura que te iban a quedar –le comentó sirviéndole una taza de té –Ella también es entrenadora, pero apenas empezó a viajar hace un par de años. De niña no era muy amante de los pokémon que se diga.

Murazaki se rió junto con la mayor, era agradable, tanto que casi olvidaba que el Equipo Rocket podía atacar en cualquier momento. Por supuesto, _casi_. Antes de meterse a bañar le había dicho lo que le había pasado a Mewtwo, claro está, sin lujo de detalles y omitiendo varias cosas, el hecho de que este hablaba, por ejemplo.

Lo único que le había dicho era que, al ser un pokémon "de otra región" era bastante raro y por eso estaba siendo perseguido por gente que quería hacerle daño. Técnicamente no le había mentido. Algo inquieta por no saber qué era de Mewtwo desde el medio día, la peli morada miró por la ventada en un intento por ver qué sucedía afuera.

-¿Estás preocupada? –Escuchó a Susume preguntarle, por lo que tuvo que girar el rostro.

-Un poco. La verdad es que no me siento tranquila dejándolo solo…

Murazaki alzó una ceja cuando escuchó a la mayor soltar una risilla mal disimulada.

-¡Oh, lo lamento! –Se disculpo sin dejar de reír –Es que de verdad pareciera como si fueses su entrenadora, ¿Estás segura que no quieres a capturarle? Yo opino que él también se siente cómodo contigo.

-De eso no tan estoy segura, –rió con ironía –pero está bien, no es cómo si le estuviese ayudando sólo para capturarle. Ahora… –se levantó de su silla –si me disculpa, voy a ver qué tal está.

-Cuando regreses, puedes usar el cuarto de mi nieta para que descanses un rato –ella también se paró y se dirigió a la cocina con la bandeja – ¿Quieres que te dé un poco de comida pokémon?

-No, está bien, le llevaré unas bayas.

Murazaki se colocó las botas y buscó en su mochila las bayas que le iba a llevar a Mewtwo, antes de irse, sin embargo, vio por unos momentos su cinturón con las cinco Pokeball hasta que decidió tomarlo y colgárselo del hombro. Antes de salir, cubrió con una manta a Pikachu, quien luego de haber comido una buena ración de comida pokémon se había quedado dormido junto a ella en el sofá. Murazaki no quiso despertarle, así que luego de cubrirle salió de la casa.

* * *

Mewtwo no podía sentirse más tranquilo.

Luego de que la chica y la mayor se habían ido, el clon pudo disfrutar de la tranquilidad del paisaje. Escuchó a una parvada de Pidgey sobre volar cerca de allí y la brisa movía los árboles suavemente, deleitando a sus oídos con el sutil sonido que hacían las hojas.

El agua del manantial seguía corriendo por su cuerpo y ya no se sentía tan cansado cómo antes. Sabía que aun no se había recuperado por completo, pero hacía ya bastante que no se sentía tan bien.

El cuerpo ya no le dolía horrores sino que, ahora lo sentía bastante ligero y relajado y las heridas ya no le dolían. Estaba casi seguro de que ya estaban casi cerradas por completo y en cuanto recuperase las energías nuevamente, iba alargarse de allí lo más lejos que pudiese y sin mirar atrás.

Recordó también la cara preocupada de la peli morada antes de irse, – _¿Qué acaso es idiota?_ –Pensó, –_No entiendo porqué se preocupa por mí_ –ese pensamiento venía rondando por la cabeza de Mewtwo asía rato, según había entendido, ella sólo lo hacía por Pikachu.

El descubrimiento de que ya la conocía le había confundido un poco, pero en su vida había confiado en un humano, (con un par de excepciones, claro) ciertamente no iba a empezar ahora. Estaba agradecido, eso sí. Y también sabía, muy a su pesar, que debía agradecerle los cuidados antes de marcharse, pues aunque él era orgulloso, tenía bastante en claro lo que ella había hecho para ayudarle. Pero eso y tratar de convivir con ella eran cosas diferentes, aun así tenía curiosidad por saber qué la motivaba.

-Qué humana tan extraña… –se dijo.

-¿Quién es extraña, Mewtwo?

Mewtwo alzó la mirada con sorpresa, casi resbalándose de la roca, al escuchar la voz de Murazaki. No solo le había tomado por sorpresa al hablarle de la nada, sino que tampoco la había escuchado acercarse. Esta pareció notar su sorpresa por lo que sonrió con diversión.

-¿Eh? ¿Te he sorprendido?

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Le cortó tajante, recuperándose de la sorpresa. A Murazaki no pareció importarle el tono molesto y ligeramente amenazante en el que se lo dijo pues se alzó de hombros como si nada.

-Estaba preocupada por ti así que vine a ver cómo estabas –respondió ella como si nada.

-Ya me has visto, estoy bien, ahora vete. –Esta vez, ella sí frunció el ceño pero le respondió de la misma forma que antes.

-Ya, puedo ver que estas bien. –De su bolsillo sacó unas bayas –Pero pensé que tendrías hambre.

El clon la miró renuente pero aceptó las bayas. Mientras este comía, Murazaki se sentó frente a él en una de las piedras que sobresalían del manantial, agitando un poco el agua con los pies distraídamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos momentos.

-¿No tienes frío? –Mewtwo paró de comer para mirarla interrogante –Digo, has estado toda la tarde sumergido en agua, cualquiera cogería un resfriado con la brisa que hace.

-No compares mi cuerpo con el de un humano cualquiera, –le respondió algo despectivo –el cuerpo de un pokémon no es tan débil como el suyo.

-No comprendo –dijo ella luego de unos minutos de silencio – ¿Porqué odias tanto a los humanos?

El clon, que ya había terminado las bayas, la miró fijamente por varios minutos. Murazaki le sostuvo la mirada, completamente indiferente ante el aparente desagrado en los ojos amatistas del clon.

-Ese no es tú problema.

-Cómo quieras, –suspiró ella –si no quieres decirme no pasa nada pero deberías mejorar tu actitud, sino te quedaras solo.

Murazaki esperó unos momentos para la respuesta del clon. Se esperaba un comentario sarcástico, despreciativo o incluso hiriente por su parte pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y seguía en silencio le pareció de lo más extraño. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó qué, en lugar de verla enojado cómo ella se lo esperaba, el clon estaba mirando a la luna con un aire algo nostálgico.

-¿Mewtwo? –Este no le contestó y eso la preocupo más –Nee, ¿Estás bien? Vale, admito que me pasé pero no tienes que hacerme caso.

La peli morada se preocupo más al no tener respuesta, así que se acercó poco a poco a él. Este no reaccionó así que Murazaki decidió hacer algo un poco más drástico y notablemente más peligroso. Se agachó a su lado y, con renuencia acercó su dedo índice al clon hasta que este impactó suavemente contra su mejilla. Esta vez Mewtwo si la volteó a mirar, pero al contrario de sus gélidas miradas, esta vez la miró con reproche, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué? –Dijo finalmente, Murazaki apartó su dedo lentamente.

-Es que te has quedado cómo idiota mirando la luna y me has preocupado –soltó ella de golpe, muchísimo más aliviada ya que el pokémon parecía volver a ser el mismo – ¿Te he hecho sentir mal con lo que dije verdad? ¡Lo lamento, nunca pienso lo que digo!

-No seas creída humana, no me has hecho sentir mal, solo me has hecho recordar algo –respondió con el mismo tono que antes –La única idiota por creer eso eres tú.

-Pues disculpa que me preocupara –replicó haciendo un puchero –a todas estas ¿Qué es lo que has recordado?

-_Ugh, pregunta estúpida Murazaki_ –se dijo ella al caer en cuenta de lo que preguntó y se preparó para recibir el "_eso no es problema tuyo_" de Mewtwo, pero escuchó una suave risa, casi un murmullo inaudible y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para caer en cuenta de que provenía del clon. ¿De verdad se estaba riendo?

-En realidad, sí es una pregunta estúpida –comentó sin mirarla, ella volvió a parpadear ¿Estaba leyéndole el pensamiento? Mewtwo volvió a alzar la mirada a la luna –Quién sabe… ni yo mismo estoy seguro, pero siempre que pienso en ello me siento nostálgico.

La peli morada asintió sin atreverse a interrumpirle, ya de por sí le parecía bizarro que el hablase con ella sin llegar a insultarla ni hablar de lo que extraño que era que le contase algo personal. Ninguno dijo nada, ambos estaban observando la luna perdidos en sus propios recuerdos. El clon volteó un momento su mirada hacia ella y tras mucho pensárselo, suspiró. Era ahora o nunca.

-Gracias. –Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella le escuchase pero sin mirarla, esta vez mantenía los ojos cerrados. Murazaki le miró sin caer al principió, cuando lo captó ensanchó más los ojos pero no dijo nada –No sé porqué me sigues ayudando… pero debo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora. Por eso, gracias.

Ella le sonrió sumamente contenta y esta vez no pudo contener las ganas y colocó una mano en su hombro. No le zarandeó. No lo acarició como si fuese una mascota. No lo palmeó cómo hacían los humanos con sus amigos. Simplemente dejó su mano allí, quieta, pero ella estaba inmensamente feliz.

-Al fin y al cabo no eres tan engreído como creí –sonrió ella – ¡Ah, no me lo tomes a mal! Solo no me lo esperaba.

Mewtwo asintió no muy seguro de cómo debía sentirse en una situación así.

-La verdad, quisiera pedirte algo a cambio–el clon la dejó continuar algo interesado en lo que pudiese pedir –Sólo dos cosas, la primera, luego de que te recuperes, ¡definitivamente debes tener una batalla pokémon conmigo!

Este sonrió ladino sin que ella lo viese.

-De acuerdo, –accedió, después de todo, una batalla pokémon luego de estar fuera de práctica no vendría mal, así podría vengarse cómo se debe de la chica – ¿Y la segunda?

-Debes llamarme Murazaki-chan.

-…

-…

-…Ni muerto.

-¿Eh~? ¿Por qué no? Vale, al menos llámame Murazaki ¿Si?

-He dicho que no. Prefiero que me devoren los Sharpedo.

-_Mou_, Mewtwo no seas tan tímido.

Antes de responderle con una nueva negativa, ambos fueron golpeados por varias Bolas sombras. Mewtwo se cubrió con una barrera psíquica y buscó con la mirada a la peli morada que había sido enviada unos metros más allá, por suerte ninguno de los dos estaba herido.

-¡Mewtwo! ¿Estás bien?

Este le iba a contestar, pero una nueva voz desvió la atención de ambos.

-Temo que no lo va a estar por mucho tiempo. –De los arbustos apareció el enorme Charizard de antes, sobre su espalda estaba el encapuchado junto con un Alakazam que estaba preparando una nueva Bola de sombra –Ahora si me disculpas, vengo a buscar lo que le pertenece al señor Giovanni.

Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que Mewtwo se iba a dejar. Sus ojos destellaron azul y, gracias a su fuerza psíquica, se elevó un poco sobre el agua. No tendría todas sus fuerzas, pero no se iba a dejar atrapar así de fácil.

-Veo que te has recuperado, pero aun así no vas a poder defenderte por mucho tiempo.

-No voy a dejar que Giovanni se salga de nuevo con la suya.

-Mewtwo… -Murazaki vio en la orilla su cinturón con sus Pokeball, qué problema. ¿Ahora cómo haría para llegar hasta allá?

* * *

¡Chan Chaaaan~! Pues, qué les puedo decir? Si,si me he tardado que jode lo sé y lo lamento, pero como algunos de ustedes sabrán se ha muerto el presidente de mi pais (Sep yo soy de Venezuela por si acaso) y no es que no he podido escribir por eso, pero la cosa se me ha complicado con el internet y yo sin lapto aun y x.x estoy es muerta D': de verdad me siento mal por meter el capitulo practicamente un mes después pero le juro que estaba listo, solo que para subirlo se me han presentado problemas.

Bueh, dejemos la lloriquera a aparte, vamos con las aclaraciones del capi~!

*Para los que no lo sepan, en la segunda peli de Mewtwo, el translada el lago Pureza dentro de la montaña para que solo los pokémon puedan usarla, pero técnicamente aun está en el Monte Quena, así que podrían decir que el agua de este manantial es practicamente la misma pero, por supuesto, su viaja del centro del monte a la punta no va a estar al 100%

*Un Onsen, es un baño japones, más que todo conocido como aguas termales en su mayoría, pero existen también Onsen que no son al aire libre, estos son más pequeños y son como bañeras cuadradas bastante grandes.

*Bueh, en los comentarios anteriores he leido que el cambio de Mewtwo es medio drástico y cómo pueden ver, también es así en este capi, pero hay dos razones para eso, la primera, es porque de verdad necesito que avance la historia y si Mewtwo se hace el super dificil va a ser muy complicado, por eso le estoy bajando un poco la actitud tratando siempre de apegarme al personaje, eso y que en algun momento tiene que dar su brazo a torcer xD y a segunda es más que todo por mi forma de escribir, diciéndolo como lo dicen por aquí, yo soy muy melosa para escribir romance. Lo he controlado un poco pero de que se sale, se sale D': si notan que la trama va muy melosa por favor avisenme. No hay nada que odie más a que la historia se vuelva melosisima.

*El capitulo no iba a terminar allí, al principio quería seguir un poco más pero me ha salido más largo que de costumbre, si me inspiro no terminare nunca xD si los dejo en suspenso entonces he obrado bien :D

Estoy con tiempo contado en este Cyber así que no puedo contestar los comentarios esta vez, por ahora estoy de vacaciones de semana santa así que el miercoles hay capitulo :D pero ya empezé las clases así que tenganme paciencia que aunque meta los capis tardes, de que los subo los subo.

No pueden decir que no los quiero, tienen un capi super largo x.x espero leerlos en los comen :D nos vemos el miercoles-posiblemente-jueves x3  
ByeBye~~


	11. Impotencia

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capítulo X:**

**Impotencia**

-Alakazam, Bola sombra.

El pokémon psíquico cruzó las cucharas que sostenía en sus manos y lanzó el potente ataque hacia Mewtwo. El clon alzó el brazo dispuesto a detener el ataque que no significaba amenaza para él, sin embargo, antes de llegar, esta cruzó frente a él y cambió su dirección, apuntando hacia Murazaki.

Tanto ella como Mewtwo tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta del nuevo rumbo del ataque del pokémon. Murazaki chasqueó la lengua y con toda la fuerza de las que sus piernas eran capaces trató de huir hacia el lado contrario del ataque, pero justo como había pasado antes, el ataque cambio de rumbo, siguiéndola.

-¡Maldición!, ¡¿Pero qué demo-?! –Al girar la mirada, vio que el Alakazam estaba usando Fuerza psíquica para redirigir el ataque hasta ella. -_¡Por eso es que se mueve! ¡Maldición, tengo que huir rápido!_

Pero el agua a sus pies le impedía moverse más rápido y no solo eso, si no que el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por moverse le estaba pasando factura. El ataque se acercó más a ella y las piernas no le dieron lo suficiente como para esquivarlo. Cerró los ojos para esperar el ataque, pero este nunca llegó.

En lugar de eso sintió una cálida sensación rodearla, esparciendo un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba suspendida en el aire, alzó la mirada y contra el ataque del Alakazam se impactó otra Bola sombra, Murazaki dirigió su mirada hasta Mewtwo, este le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, bajándola con delicadeza junto a él. Murazaki sonrió contrariada, estaban en una situación desfavorable pero la pequeña pregunta de este hizo que se sintiera sumamente feliz.

-Sí, gracias por salvarme de nuevo.

El clon asintió y ambos se giraron a mirar al hombre encapuchado. La peli morada desvió su mirada con todo el disimulo que fue capaz hasta donde estaban sus botas y el cinturón donde reposaban sus Pokeball. Tenía que hacer algo que hacer para llegar a ellas, Mewtwo estaba mejor, pero le preocupaba enormemente el hecho de que _aquel hombre_ los hubiera encontrado. Estaban en problemas, necesitaba alcanzar a sus pokémon.

-No hay de otra, -susurró más para sí misma aunque Mewtwo la escuchó –Mewtwo, cúbreme.

El clon no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo dicho por la peli morada. Justo después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, Murazaki se lanzó hacia uno de los costados del hombre, el clon parpadeó ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando esa humana? ¿Qué acaso no había peleado ella misma con aquel hombre? ¡Ir a enfrentarse así con aquel tipo era un suicidio! ¡Ni siquiera tenía a sus pokémon con ella! -_¿Sus pokémon? –_ Mewtwo miró el lugar hacia donde se dirigía la peli morada y vio el cinturón con las cinco Pokeball.

Finalmente comprendió lo que la peli morada le quiso decir y desvió rápidamente un Lanzallamas del enorme Charizard hacia Murazaki con una de sus potentes barreras psíquicas. Esta lo miro por unos segundos para luego asentir con una sonrisa. –_Esta humana está cada vez más loca_. –Pensó con algo de gracia Mewtwo y pasó a concentrarse en el enemigo frente a él.

El encapuchado le hizo una seña a su Alakazam para ir detrás de la chica, pero antes de que el pokémon psíquico pudiera siquiera alcanzar el suelo, el clon lo detuvo con Fuerza psíquica y lo mandó lejos con una potente Bola sombra. El hombre le miró serio, Mewtwo se elevó a su altura, sin amedrentarse ante la guerra de miradas que estaba llevándose entre ellos.

-Tú oponente soy yo.

El encapuchado sonrío y alzó una Pokeball, luego de haber llamado a su Alakazam devuelta a su respectiva Pokeball.

-No podría desear más.

De la Pokeball salió un Gengar el cual, al igual que los demás pokémon que poseía el encapuchado, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Tras una risa macabra, este cargo contra Mewtwo, quien se defendió fieramente por igual.

Murazaki cayó de rodillas dentro del manantial, mojándose casi por completo, luego de que el choque de los ataques de Mewtwo y el Gengar enemigo colisionaran. –_Sigue avanzando, _–escuchó la voz del clon dentro de su cabeza –_yo te cubriré._ –Murazaki asintió y siguió su camino decidida.

Cuando finalmente pudo salir del manantial y llegar a la orilla, alcanzó su cinturón y se lo lanzó al hombro, poniéndose las botas lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó una de sus Pokeball y se giró a la dirección donde estaban Mewtwo y aquel hombre. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando este le dirigió la más gélida de las miradas, pero ella tragó fuerte y se irguió frente a él. No era momento de sentirse asustada, tenía que ayudar a Mewtwo.

-¡Tsuchi, ven a ayudarme! –Gritó tomando una de sus Pokeball, de esta salió un Swampert – ¡Utiliza Bomba de lodo!

El Swampert dio una profunda bocanada para después dejar salir de su boca pequeñas bolas de lodo a gran velocidad que impactaron de lleno contra el Gengar enemigo, deteniendo el ataque que se proponía a lanzar contra Mewtwo. El clon se giró en su dirección al mismo tiempo que el encapuchado.

-¡Tsuchi, usa Hidrobomba contra Charizard! –Este obedeció a su entrenadora y al abrir su boca un chorro de agua a presión salió con intenciones de impactarse contra Charizard. Sin embargo, el dragón era más rápido de lo que Murazaki había pensado y tras una seña del hombre, esquivó el ataque tras mover sus alas.

La peli morada chasqueó la lengua y le indicó a su pokémon que continuara con los ataques, mientras que Mewtwo, por su parte, volvió a incorporarse a la pelea lanzando ataques psíquicos por su cuenta. Todos los ataques fueron evadidos por el Charizard y algunos eran detenidos por el Gengar cuando volvió a la pelea.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, –dijo el encapuchado con hastió – ¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir sin hacer nada?

Murazaki alzó una ceja ante la pregunta del hombre, ¿estaba hablando con ella? Tsuchi seguía propinando potentes Hidrobombas mientras que Mewtwo se encargaba personalmente del Gengar. Estaban haciéndolo retroceder. Si seguían así podrían hacer que el hombre diera vuelta atrás y poder irse de allí lo más rápido posible, se podría decir que tenían la ventaja.

Pero Murazaki no sentía que fuera así. Con cada ataque que aquel hombre esquivaba estaba cada vez más convencida de eso, Mewtwo había recuperado sus fuerzas, sí, pero eso parecía no importarle en absoluto. Era como si sólo estuviese jugando con ellos.

Fue por estar pensando el eso que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en uno de sus costados. –_Maldición_ –. Había alguien detrás de ella. El dolor se propagó por el resto de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo, completamente paralizada. –_Serán bastardos, han usado electricidad para paralizarme._ –.

Mewtwo y Tsuchi detuvieron sus ataques y se giraron al escuchar el golpe seco de alguien cayendo al suelo, lo que vieron los alarmo enormemente. El Swamper fue el primero en atacar luego de dar un furioso rugido y dirigirse hacia el agresor de su entrenadora, sin embargó, la Fuerza psíquica de Gengar lo estampó contra el suelo.

-Tsu… chi… -logró susurrar Murazaki al ver a su pokémon ser presionado contra el suelo por la abrumadora energía del pokémon fantasma.

Mewtwo contraatacó al pokémon con su ataque más potente, Onda mental, haciendo que la fuerza que presionaba a Swampert desapareciera. El clon iba a cargar contra el encapuchado pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de que un proyectil le golpeara. Cuando este se clavó en el tronco de un árbol, Mewtwo pudo ver que era un tulipán color negro que despedía unas que otras corrientes electrificadas. Este ensanchó los ojos. –_No puede ser_ –.

Se giró para encontrarse con la persona que había atacado a Murazaki. Rubia, ojos lilas y portaba el uniforme del equipo Rocket color negro y blanco. Frente a él estaba la agente 009, mejor conocida como Tulipán Negro, Dominó.

-Cuanto tiempo, Mewtwo –le dijo con una de sus sínicas sonrisas, sosteniendo uno de sus tulipanes entre sus manos –espero que no me hayas olvidado de la última vez.

-_¿E-esta mujer conoce a Mewtwo?_ –pensó la peli morada, sintiendo los espasmos causados por la descarga, tratando de tomar su Pokeball para llamar a su Swampert de vuelta.

-Te has tardado Dominó. ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo hasta ahora? –Acusó el encapuchado, la rubia simplemente se alzo de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Nada en realidad, sólo sentí curiosidad. Me han dicho que esta mocosa es bastante fuerte, quería ver si era capaz de ganarte –al encontrarse sus ojos con los de la peli morada esta la fulmino con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban –pero veo que no ha podido hacerte ni un rasguño, una lástima la verdad. Realmente quería ver cómo te derrotaban.

Mientras ambos discutían, la peli morada alcanzó la Pokeball y llamó a su pokémon dentro de la seguridad de esta. Dominó frunció el ceño y clavó el tacón de su bota en la mano que sostenía la Pokeball.

-Vaya, vaya, mira que niña tan maleducada. ¿Qué no vez que hay adultos hablando? No seas tan descarada corazón, porque te va a ir muy mal de ser así.

Murazaki se quejó de dolor al sentir el tacón hundirse más en su piel, Mewtwo frunció más el ceño, había visto suficiente. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un claro azul al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Detente ahí! –Le amenazó Dominó con el tallo electrificado de su tulipán.

-¿Crees que eres capaz de detenerme sólo con esa insignificante arma? –Alzó un brazo dispuesto a soltar un ataque en cualquier momento – ¡No me hagas reír! –Dominó sonrió y redirigió el tallo hacia Murazaki. Mewtwo se detuvo en seco.

-Tal vez a ti no te haga daño mis tulipanes, pero a esta mocosa sí. Pobrecita ¿No sientes lástima por ella? Está pasando por todo esto por tu culpa, Mewtwo. –El clon detuvo sus ataques, completamente impotente ante la situación –No sé que se traen ustedes dos, pero he visto como la protegiste. Si no quieres que le pase más nada, será mejor que te entregues al señor Giovanni –este la miró amenazadoramente –si te resistes me las cobraré con ella.

Para corroborar sus palabras, la rubia toco con el tallo de su tulipán el hombro de Murazaki, dándole una descarga eléctrica que aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente, fue tan dolorosa como para hacerla gritar hasta las lágrimas. Mewtwo ensanchó los ojos, dando un paso hasta ella pero se detuvo cuando Dominó volvió a amenazarla con el tulipán. –_Maldición,_ –penó frustrado –_ ¿Por qué debo dejarme chantajear por ellos_ –.

Estaba en una peligrosa encrucijada, no quería sucumbir ante el chantaje del equipo Rocket pero no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Murazaki. Una parte de él se preguntó por qué debía arriesgarse por una simple humana, ya tenía fuerzas suficientes para largarse de allí y perderles la pista ¿Qué más daba lo que le pasara a ella?

* * *

_-¡Ahora Natsu! –Gritó ella y el enorme pokémon agitó sus alas, elevándose completamente del suelo._

_-¡No los dejen! –Un Gligar fue contra ellos, seguido por varios Mightyena y Crawdaunt._

_-¡Lucario! –El pokémon dio un salto alto hacia el Charizard, pero antes de aterrizar, lanzó un par de Esferas Aural contra los pokémon que los perseguían, cortándoles el paso y llegando donde Pikachu y Mewtwo._

_Charizard se elevó por completo y Pikachu se alarmó al ver que dejaban atrás a Murazaki y a Chikorita y entonces fue que cayó en cuenta del plan de la peli morada para sacarles de allí. Con rapidez, se apresuró a bajar de un salto, pero Lucario le detuvo antes de lograrlo._

_"¡Hay que volver!" escuchó el clon "¡Hay que hacerlo! ¡No podemos abandonar a Murazaki!" Lucario negó con la cabeza sin soltarle._

_"Si hemos escapado es porque ella se ha quedado atrás, hay que seguir las ordenes que nos dio y llevarlo fuera de peligro" Le dijo para tranquilizarle mirando al clon._

* * *

No. No podía dejarla atrás. No después de lo que había hecho por él.

Debía pensar en una forma de ayudarla, porque estaba seguro que, aunque accediera a entregarse, ellos no la dejarían irse tan fácilmente luego de haberlos retado.

Por su parte, Dominó sonrió para sí al ver el dilema en el que había puesto al pokémon y alzó la mirada hasta el encapuchado que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado.

-¿Ves cómo se hacen las cosas K? No sólo debes hacerlas y ya, tienes que ponerle emoción o sino no son divertidas.

El aludido se mantuvo callado mientras esta le explicaba cómo debía hacer su trabajo. Murazaki miró a Mewtwo, estaba en una situación difícil. Le conmovía el hecho de que no se hubiese ido y que estuviese tratando de ayudarla, pero, si fuese capaz de hablar con propiedad, le hubiese dicho que se marchara con sus pokémon y la dejase allí.

Mewtwo aun no sabía qué hacer. Si tan solo hubiese algo, lo que fuere, que sirviera de distracción por unos momentos, podría tomar a la chica con su Fuerza psíquica e irse de allí. Solo necesitaba unos segundos.

La peli morada por su parte no quería darse por vencida, quería salir de allí con el clon y sus pokémon pero la parálisis de su cuerpo aun no se pasaba por completo y no sabía si podría ser de mucha ayuda. Cuando abrió los ojos (pues los cerró al sentir los espasmos) su mirada y la del clon se encontraron y la peli morada se dio cuenta de que el clon esperaba algo. -_¿Qué necesitas?_ –Este frunció más el ceño, se sentía tan impotente –_Necesito algo que los distraiga unos momentos_ –la peli morada volteó un poco la cabeza y notó que la pierna de Dominó estaba justo al lado de su brazo, volvió su mirada al clon –_De acuerdo._ –.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que fue capaz, Murazaki tomo con su mano libre el tobillo de la rubia y jaló de este, al mismo tiempo que liberaba si otra mano del tacón de su bota. Para su suerte, fue lo suficientemente eficaz como para hacerla perder el equilibrio y que cayera de bruces al suelo. Mewtwo aprovechó esa oportunidad. Alzó su mano y rodeó el cuerpo de Murazaki con el aura azul de su fuerza psíquica, atrayéndola hasta él junto con sus Pokeball.

El encapuchado no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para esquivar la Onda mental que emitió el clon contra ellos por lo que tuvieron que protegerse con ambos brazos. Había funcionado. Volvió a elevarse junto con Murazaki cerca de él y se fue lo más lejos de ellos posible.

El encapuchado chasqueó la lengua cuando los perdió, ignorando completamente las quejas de Dominó. Le habían ganado esta, pero él estaba allí para cumplir con una misión. Y ahora más que nunca iba a cumplirla.

* * *

Mewtwo giro la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera, chasqueo la lengua y volvió a examinar a la peli morada que estaba a su lado. Sabía que estaba consciente todavía pero la parálisis de su cuerpo no había pasado completamente y le preocupaba que desde que habían dejado atrás a Dominó y al hombre que llamo K, la chica no hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna.

Chasqueó la lengua y buscó un lugar en el cual ocultarse. Encontrando un lugar entre los árboles, el clon descendió y, con todo el cuidado que fue capaz, depositó a Murazaki contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, desvaneciendo el aura azul que la rodeaba una vez estuvo completamente recostada contra esta.

Pasaron los minutos y la chica seguía sin decir palabra alguna, desesperando cada vez más al clon. No es que a él le gustara escucharla hablar o quisiese tener una amena charla con ella ni mucho menos, pero tan solo el hecho de que le dirigiera alguna palabra o sonido le hacía saber que ella estaba bien.

Sin saber qué más hacer para asegurarse de que la peli morada no se hubiese desmayado, Mewtwo se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, con una guerra interna entre lo que debía pero no quería hacer. Suspiró derrotado, Arceus, lo que estaba haciendo por esta humana.

-Despierta, M-Mu… humana –dijo el clon en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo escuchara, desviando el rostro avergonzado. Observó de reojo a la chica que seguía sin responder, maldijo en su fuero interno, esta humana se las pagaría por hacerle hacer esto –He dicho que te despiertes. Mu… M-Mura—

-¿Mew…two? –susurró la peli morada, alzando el rostro un poco. Mewtwo se detuvo y casi dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Aquí estoy. ¿Puedes moverte?

Murazaki asintió levemente con la cabeza luego de unos momentos y trató de ponerse de pie usando como soporte el tronco a sus espaldas. El clon dio un paso al frente con intenciones de socorrerla por si las piernas le fallaban y volvía a caer al suelo, la peli morada le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y terminó de enderezarse.

-Estoy bien, la parálisis ya se ha pasado un poco –le dijo en voz baja y algo temblorosa – ¿Los hemos perdido? –Mewtwo asintió y ella suspiró aliviada –Qué alivio… entonces sí ha servido la distracción.

-Sí. Gracias a eso pudimos escapar. –Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. A los oídos de Mewtwo llegó una suave risilla – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Sólo estaba pensando, –respondió sin dejar de reírse –ahora eres tú el que me ayuda y soy yo la que está debilitada ¿Es algo irónico, no?

-…No entiendo el porqué eso sería algo para reírse…

-No lo es… la verdad es que estoy muy frustrada conmigo misma por no haber podido ayudar. –Murazaki bajó la mirada a sus pies, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos, pero ahora su sonrisa parecía más triste –Si tan sólo fuese más fuerte…

Aquella oración la había dicho en un susurro, pero los oídos de Mewtwo eran bastante sensibles, por lo que escuchó cómo la voz se le partía en la mitad.

El clon no sabía qué debía hacer. Una cosa era ayudarla a salir de aquel problema, pues le debía eso y más, pero otra completamente diferente era tener que consolarla por algo con lo que él también estaba de acuerdo. Los humanos eran _débiles_. Esa era la opinión general que tenía de todos los humanos, pero no sabía por qué la chica se sentía tan mal, para ser una humana, era más fuerte que la mayoría.

No tenía ni idea de qué debía decirle (si es que debía decirle algo) para hacerla sentir mejor, por lo que se quedó allí. Solo se dedicó a mirarla llorar en silencio. –_Ve a consolarla, Mewtwo._ –Escuchó dentro de su cabeza una voz y se giró sorprendido al escucharla. Era una voz familiar, suave e infantil. Miró nuevamente a Murazaki ¿Acaso ella le había hablado? No, él ya conocía su voz y era completamente diferente a esta. –_Si eres tú, seguro que sabrás qué decirle._ –Mewtwo frunció el ceño. Grandioso ¿Y ahora que hacía?

Sintiendo un flojo empujón a sus espaldas, Mewtwo se vio obligado a dar un paso al frente, estando a pocos metros de la peli morada. La chica alzó la mirada al escucharle acercarse y el clon pudo ver los ojos lilas brillantes, algo sorprendidos por su acción, haciendo que su incomodidad subiera a mayores niveles. Murazaki se limpió el rastro de lágrimas del rostro con el dorso del abrigo color azul, que ahora que se daba cuenta estaba mojado y algo sucio, al igual que el resto de su ropa.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo. –Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y le volvió a mirar esta vez seria –Pero hay que hacer algo, esos dos no deben tardar en encontrarnos.

Mewtwo asintió y le pasó a la peli morada su cinturón con las cinco Pokeball en el. Esta le agradeció y se lo abrochó en la cintura para no perderlo.

-Por cierto, Mewtwo ¿Conocías a la mujer que nos atacó? –El clon asintió muy a su pesar.

-Desgraciadamente sí. Ella es uno de los agentes especiales de Giovanni, hay que tener mucho cuidado con esa mujer.

-Ni me lo digas. Bien, tenemos que ir con la señora Susume e informarle de lo que está pasando.

-De eso nada humana. –La corto el clon –Hay que irse de aquí antes de que nos alcancen, que esa mujer se las arregle sola.

Murazaki frunció el ceño y se enderezó.

-Después de todo lo que ha hecho la señora Susume por nosotros ¿Pretendes abandonarla a su suerte con el equipo Rocket? ¡Ni hablar! Hay que ir a su casa, allí podemos pensar qué hacer.

El clon frunció el ceño, claramente en desacuerdo con ella, para ser una humana inteligente, estaba siendo bastante estúpida en esos momentos.

-Escucha humana, no estás en condiciones de exigir nada, si no has sido capturada por los del Equipo Rocket todavía, es porque he sido lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarte. Pero no vas a poner todo en riego sólo por salvar a uno más de tu especie. Nos vamos. Ahora.

La peli morada no se sentía bien, ni físicamente, ni consigo misma. Casi había hecho que capturaran a Mewtwo y por su irresponsabilidad habían herido a su Swamper. Sí. Ella sabía que de no haber sido por Mewtwo ya estaría en las instalaciones del equipo Rocket soportando quién sabe qué cosas, pero el hecho de que él le sacara en cara el hecho de que no había hecho _nada_ hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Se separó del tronco del árbol y dio pasos firmes hacía el clon, tambaleándose un poco al principio y tal y como lo había hecho en situaciones anteriores, se planto frente a este, dándole a conocer su total desacuerdo con su sola mirada. Mewtwo no se dejó intimidar y le respondió con la misma expresión.

-Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero no voy a irme y abandonar a una persona que me ha tendido la mano. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. –Colocó el dedo índice en el pecho del clon –Además, en esa casa están mi Pikachu y mi Charizard. Prefiero que me torturen de por vida que dejarlos atrás para salvarme. Si quieres irte, anda, hemos acordado en que después de que te mejoraras te irías ¿No? Pues ahí tienes, yo te ayude, tú me ayudaste. Estamos a mano. Márchate que yo puedo arreglármelas sola de aquí en adelante, es lo que siempre he hecho y no veo porqué vaya a cambiar ahora.

Una vez esta terminó de hablar, se giró sobre sus talones y sin mirar atrás, empezó a caminar hasta perderse entre los árboles. Mewtwo se quedó ahí parado unos momentos, observando por donde había desaparecido la peli morada. –_ ¿Acaso esa humana se ha atrevido a desafiarme de nuevo?_ –Pensó sin podérselo creer.

-_Mewtwo, ayúdala._ –Escuchó nuevamente aquella voz infantil en su cabeza y alzó el rostro hacia la luna, mirándola pensativo. _–si no quieres decirme no pasa nada pero deberías mejorar tu actitud, sino te quedaras solo. _–Recordó lo que le había dicho la peli morada antes de ser atacados y suspiro.

-Quizás... sí me he vuelto más blando...

* * *

Murazaki se detuvo para coger aire. El pecho le ardía, sentía las piernas pesadas y el cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Luego de haberse asegurado de haber dejado atrás a Mewtwo, la peli morada había echado a correr lo más rápido de lo que fue capaz para poder llegar a la casa de Susume lo más pronto posible.

Frente a ella vio la casa de la mujer y sonrió, había llegado. Pensó un momento en el clon, sinceramente no hubiese querido pelear con el luego de que este la había ayudado, pero su desentendimiento sobre la vida de los que dejaban atrás la habían puesto furiosa. –_No importa, no es como si le fuese a volver a ver de todos modos._ –pensó.

Aun cautelosa, salió de su escondite entre los árboles, llegando rápidamente hasta la puerta. Alzó la mano para girar el pomo, pero antes de tomarlo su cuerpo se detuvo.

La peli morada se alarmó, por más que lo intentara no podía moverse. A duras penas, pudo ver un aura azulona alrededor de ella ¿Mewtwo? No, no podía ser. La vez que este había usado Fuerza psíquica con ella, había sentido un cálido cosquilleo a flor de piel, pero ahora sólo sentía pánico por no poder moverse.

-Parece que te hemos encontrado, mocosa. –Escuchó una voz femenina, bastante molesta debía decir, a sus espaldas.

Sin poder hacer nada, sintió ser forzada a girarse para encarar a sus atacantes. Nuevamente frente a ella estaban la agente Dominó y el encapuchado que se hacía llamar K, a su lado su Charizard y Gengar.

-¿Dónde está Mewtwo? –Exigió el encapuchado –Los hemos visto irse juntos, ¿Dónde está?

Cómo pudo, hizo un esbozo de sonrisa arrogante.

-L-lamento decírselos… pero lo más seguro es que Mewtwo ya esté a k-kilómetros de aquí.

-No nos engañas, niña. Es imposible que se haya ido y te dejara atrás luego de salvarte.

-P-pues créanlo.

Ambos agentes se miraron de forma indescifrable por varios minutos, para luego volver su mirada a ella. La rubia sonrió con sorna.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces te tomaremos como rehén. Tendrás que valer algo para Mewtwo y si no es así, estoy segura que el doctor Vallon estará agradecido de tenerte a ti y a tus pokémon como sujetos de prueba.

Alzando uno de sus tulipanes electrificados, la rubia lo lanzó hacia la peli morada quien solo cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe. Nuevamente, este nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos, Murazaki vio el tulipán frente a ella suspendido en el aire. El encapuchado le hizo una seña a su Charizard y este soltó un potente Lanzallamas, el cual fue bloqueado antes de impactar contra la chica, dejándola estupefacta.

-¿Con que a kilómetros de distancia, eh? –Susurró el encapuchado.

Ante su sorprendida mirada, Mewtwo descendió frente a ella y detuvo en seco el ataque del Gengar, liberándola completamente.

-¿Mew…Two? –Dijo ella sin podérselo creer aún – ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No estoy haciendo esto por ti humana. –Afirmó sin girarse a verla –Lo estoy haciendo por los pokémon dentro de esa casa.

Un nuevo ataque fue hacia ellos, pero el clon lo detuvo sin el mayor esfuerzo. Creando una Bola sombra en cada una de sus manos, Mewtwo contraatacó, pero estos fueron interceptados por el Lanzallamas del Charizard. El clon vio por el rabillo del ojo a la peli morada.

-¿Qué estás esperando para ponerte de pie?

Murazaki sonrió algo contrariada por los cambios de actitud del pokémon –_Honestamente,_ –pensó –_si quería ayudarme, lo pudo haber dicho sin tantas excusas_. –Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó y llegó junto a Mewtwo.

-Gracias. –Le susurró, tomando una de sus Pokeball, el clon se limitó a asentir. La chica volvió sus ojos hacia los dos agentes del equipo Rocket, fulminándolos con la mirada –No se saldrán con la suya.

-¡Murazaki-chan!

La peli morada se giró y vio a sus espaldas a la mujer de cabellos blancos en la entrada de su casa.

-¡Señora Susume! –Las cosas cada vez se ponían peor.

El Charizard y el Gengar aprovecharon el hecho de que la chica estaba distraída para lanzar un ataque combinado tras la señal de su entrenador, Dominó también aprovecho la situación y lanzó varios de sus tulipanes. Los ataques de los pokémon fueron interceptados por la barrera de Mewtwo, el cual tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo ya que eran ataques potentes y el no estaba al cien por ciento.

Los tulipanes evadieron la barrera y se dirigieron a golpear a Susume, pero antes del golpe, el Impactrueno de Pikachu los detuvo en seco.

-¡Pikachu! –Dijo completamente aliviada la peli morada, el pequeño llegó hasta ella y saltó a su abrazo – ¡Qué alegría que estas bien! Estaba tan preocupada de que les hubieran hecho algo.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí, creo que el doctor Vallon no ha experimentado aun en pokémon eléctricos –comentó cínicamente la rubia –son tan difíciles de capturar… seguro se alegra de que le llevemos a un Pikachu.

El pequeño amarillo reconoció de inmediato la voz de la agente del equipo Rocket que los había atacado en el pasado y se separó un poco del abrazo de su entrenadora para gruñirle y soltar amenazadoras chispas de sus mejillas. No solo estaba molesto por ver a esa desagradable mujer nuevamente, si no que, además de eso, aquellas personas osaban lastimar a su amada Murazaki.

"_¡No les voy a perdonar!_" Escuchó Mewtwo y recordó las veces en las que tuvo que detener al pequeño para que no empezara una pelea. Esta vez era distinto. Esta vez no le iba a detener.

-Señora Susume, por favor métase a la casa junto con Arcanine, estas personas son muy peligrosas. –Advirtió la peli morada, soltando a Pikachu quien se planto frente a ella, listo para la orden de ataque.

La mayor retrocedió unos pasos, alarmada y bastante confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por ahora era mejor mantenerse al margen del asunto.

-¡Pikachu, Bola voltio! –Pikachu obedeció y lanzó la bola eléctrica hacia ambos agentes, siendo segundado por el ataque psíquico de Mewtwo.

Los pokémon del encapuchado respondieron con la misma fuerza. Dominó se paró al lado del hombre y Murazaki los vio susurrarse algo. Disimuladamente observó a Mewtwo por el rabillo del ojo, no necesitaba saber mucho de pokémon para adivinar que las fuerzas estaban abandonando al clon. No era de extrañar, apenas sí se había recuperado de sus heridas, sus energías no habían vuelto del todo y era algo que a la peli morada le había estado preocupando desde que fueron atacados en el manantial.

Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su cinturón y chasqueó la lengua. Aun le quedaban pokémon llenos de energía cómo para pelear con el equipo Rocket pero el hombre frente a ella también. Recordaba un par de pokémon que le pertenecían aparte de los dos que ya estaba utilizando y solo Arceus sabía si tendría más. También estaba el hecho de que Dominó llevase pokémon consigo. Hasta ahora no la había visto sacar Pokeball alguna, valiéndose sólo de sus tulipanes, pero no podía estar segura de que no llevase Pokeball ocultas en algún lugar.

Nunca se podía estar seguro con el equipo Rocket.

Hasta ahora, la ventaja la llevaban ellos, pues Mewtwo aun tenía fuerzas para combatir, pero estas estaban disminuyendo rápidamente y ella no sabía si sus pokémon aguantarían un combate dos a uno. Si no se marchaban antes de que Mewtwo perdiera sus fuerzas, entonces todo empeoraría. Pensó en la mujer a sus espaldas, pero la peli morada no estaba segura si su Arcanine pudiese pelear y no podía contar con la posibilidad remota de que tuviese otros pokémon. Estaba por su cuenta.

El clon retrocedió un paso y Murazaki se alarmó.

-¡Mewtwo! –Este lanzó una Bola sombra al Charizard a punto de atacar a Pikachu y la miro ceñudo, adivinando lo que pensaba con tan solo mirar su rostro preocupado.

-Concéntrate en hacerlos retroceder, no te preocupes por mí, tonta.

Bueno, al menos tenía las energías suficientes como para insultarla, ahora estaba más tranquila.

-¡Pikachu, hay que hacerlos caer, sube al cuello de Charizard! –El pequeño asintió y con la agilidad propia de los Pikachu, evadió todos los ataques que el enorme dragón propinaba para detenerle. No le llevó mucho tiempo saltar hasta aferrarse al cuello del pokémon.

-Bájalo. –Fue la orden que le dio el encapuchado y el Charizard empezó a agitarse con furia para derribar al pequeño, pero este se aferró con fuerza, no dispuesto a bajarse.

Dando un fuerte rugido, el enorme pokémon alzó al vuelo, dando drásticas piruetas para hacer que Pikachu le soltara.

-¡Pikachu, Trueno!

Pikachu reunió toda la electricidad en sus mejillas, erizándosele el pelaje del lomo y lanzó el Trueno más potente que fue capaz. Al estar tan cerca del Charizard y al este ser de tipo volador, el ataque le hizo bastante daño, haciendo que detuviera el vuelo y comenzara a caer. Pikachu se aferró cómo pudo al cuello del pokémon pero debía soltarse o si no caería con este.

Sin tener otra alternativa, Pikachu se soltó de este, siendo alejado por la corriente de aire del Charizard quien cayó antes que él al suelo al ser muchísimo más pesado. Mewtwo alzó el brazo, siendo rodeado por el aura azul, pero frente a él paso la peli morada como rayo, abriendo los brazos para atrapar al pequeño pokémon.

-Pikachu, ¿estás bien? –Miró preocupada al pequeño en sus brazos, este alzó el rostro y le mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la peli morada, quien tras suspirar aliviada, le abrazó con fuerza.

El encapuchado miró la escena y asintió ante el susurro de Dominó. Giro a ver al Charizard que había aterrizado tras de él, levantando una nube de polvo.

-Levantate. –El dragón tardó unos minutos pero finalmente se levantó, se veía bastante cansado y Murazaki no pudo evitar que se le estrujara el corazón ¿Cómo podía alguien ser así de cruel con su propio pokémon? El encapuchado se giró a encararla y la peli morada pudo ver sus ojos completamente vacios. Un escalofrío la recorrió –Es hora de acabar con todo esto, no puedo hacer esperar más al señor Giovanni.

Murazaki frunció el ceño sin entender, pero entonces reparó en la Pokeball que el encapuchado sostenía en su mano ¿Desde cuándo estaba eso allí? Ahora que se daba cuenta, Dominó ya no estaba al lado de aquel hombre. –_No puede ser._ –.

-¡Mewtwo, es una tramp—! –Fue muy tarde, al girarse un tulipán estaba impactando contra la espalda del clon, haciendo caer de rodillas al suelo, la peli morada ensanchó los ojos – ¡Mewtwo!

-Es un poco tarde para darse cuenta de eso. –Se burlo Dominó a espaldas del clon y apuntó a la mayor con el tulipán en sus manos –Y ni se le ocurra moverse anciana, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted.

Mewtwo maldijo e hizo amago para levantarse. Murazaki y Pikachu fueron rápidamente hasta donde estaba para protegerle, pero a medio camino fueron detenidos por la Fuerza psíquica del Gengar del encapuchado.

-Beheeyem, a él, usen Más psique –de los árboles salieron tres Beheeyem, los cuales rodearon a Mewtwo y, al recibir el comando del hombre, las marcas en sus frentes comenzaron a titilar –Sométanlo con Sincrorruido.

Un horrible sonido salió de los Beheeyem, haciendo que Mewtwo gritara del dolor y obligándole a caer al suelo, aun ante las protestas de este por mantenerse en pie. Murazaki quiso moverse, pero el movimiento psíquico era muy fuerte. Tenía que hacer algo, esa combinación de ataques podría ser peligroso en un pokémon psíquico como Mewtwo.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el clon no se iba a levantar, el hombre les ordeno detenerse y levantarlo con Fuerza psíquica, al punto que Mewtwo no pudiese mover ni un músculo. Estos lo levantaron y se elevaron con él. El encapuchado se subió al Charizard seguido por Dominó.

-Nos vemos, perdedoras. Una lástima que no pudiéramos jugar más con ustedes. –Se buró a rubia alejándose junto con los Beheeyem que aprisionaban a Mewtwo.

-Arcanine, Pirotecnia.

El Arcanine saltó prodigiosamente y lanzó el ataque dirigido a los agentes del equipo Rocket. Gengar, detuvo las llamas que casi alcanzaban a su entrenador, liberando a Murazaki y a Pikachu del ataque al que los mantenía sujetos, sin embargo, varias de estas flamas, alcanzaron el gorro de Dominó, haciendo que esta gritara alarmada y apresurándose a apagar el fuego.

Una vez Murazaki se vio liberada, se giró rápidamente para poder alcanzar a Mewtwo pero fue imposible, ya casi los había perdido de vista. Derrotada, cayó al suelo con Pikachu a su lado.

-Maldición –susurró frustrada ¿Por qué no le pudo ayudar? ¿Por qué no pudo ser más fuerte? Ahora Mewtwo había sido capturado por el equipo Rocket y ella no pudo hacer nada más que mirar – ¡_MALDICIÓN_!

A sus espaldas escucho el fuerte gruñido de su Charizard, el cual aterrizó frente a ella, haciendo temblar el suelo por unos momentos. Este se giró a verla con la mirada decidida y le indicó que se subiera a su lomo para ir tras ellos. Murazaki tardó un poco en procesarlo.

-Pero tú herida… –como si quisiera reafirmarle que estaba bien, volvió a rugir con fuerza y soltó un potente Lanzallamas, Murazaki asintió y se subió en Charizard junto con Pikachu –De acuerdo, Natsu, vamos a mostrarles que no se deben meter con nosotros.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, Natsu, avivó el fuego en su cola y alzó el vuelo, siguiendo la ruta por la que se habían ido los dos agentes. No iba a dejar a Mewtwo a su merced, primero muerta.

* * *

¡Chan Chaaaan~! Ermm, recordé que no había subido el capítulo hace cómo más de una semana, Sí ya sé, qué responsable yo no? Pues resulta que los jueves de Semana Santa a los cybers les da por no querer abrir. Estos cybers se pones más y más divas. Pues rápidamente les doy mi escusa mensual, no me acordaba realmente que no había actualizado, de hecho, de no ser porque me meto a revisar las cosas por la tablet seguramente me tardo más. Esa es la principal, les doy más explicaciones después de las aclaraciones:

*Ermm, creo que más de uno de ustedes va a querer matarme, me he leido todos y cada uno de sus comentarios más de una vez (Hay es que me encantan *w*) y cada uno de ustedes me ha pedido (y alguno que otro amenazado... jaja nah mentira) que no dejara que se llevaran a Mewtwo. Si, pues... Lo siento! Temo que para la continuación de la historia no puedo darles descanso todavía a los protas, tienen muchos locos tras de ellos y tengo que ser rápida y precisa. De verdad no me maten, no le haré daño (Bueno, no mucho) a Mewtwo, Lo prometo!

*Recuerdan a la adorable Dominó, de la segunda pelicula de Mewtwo? No tenía planeado meterla a la trama, pero me ha venido de perlas recordarla! Bueno, he investigado un poquito y ella no tiene pokémon, conocidos. De hecho, se vale por sus armas y sus conocimientos en gimnasia y artes marciales, pero es la primera vez que Mura-chan la ve, así que ella no lo sabe, por eso no se puede confiar.

*Los Beheeyem son pokémones bastante curiosos del tipo psíquico, se cree que son alienígenas y que tienen cierto control sobre las emosiones y recuerdos de las personas. Si los controla una mala persona, pueden ser muy peligrosos. Los ataques que utilizaron: Más psique, es un ataque que consiste en copiar las estadisticas de ataque, defensa y demás del oponente y aumentarlas a sí mismos y el Sincrorruidoes un ataque psíquico que que solo daña a los pokémon del mismo tipo que el atacante. Son peligrosos al usarlos en conjunto porque, Mewtwo es el pokémon más fuerte de todos y que copien sus estadísticas para aumentarlas es bastante peligroso, sin contar el hecho de que son tres Beheeyem.

*No. Susume no tiene más pokémon que Arcanine, ella no es una peladora, es una curandera.

*Por si quedaron confundidos por la persona que le habló a Mewtwo telepáticamente (Claro eso digo yo, capaz si saben de quien les hablo) no sufran mucho, que en el próximo capitulo les digo quien es y porqué aparece.

*Estos protas tienen un serio problema con la bipolaridad. Que se decidan de una buena vez si se quieren o se odian por Arceus! Ahora que vengo a repasar todo y que he visto las pelis de Mewtwo (Cómo por enésima vez) me he dado cuenta de que Mewtwo es medio Tsundere no les parece? Tan lindo. Pues aquí lo que pasa es que está confundido, es la primera vez que trata a alguien como Murazaki y sinceramente no está acostumbrado a que le respondan. De todas formas si notan algo muy OoC me avisan para corregirlo.

Bueno, sí la otra excusa. Bien, no se si lo sabrán pero hemos estado en elecciones esta semana y antes de eso, las campañas políticas. No quisiera decir mi posición política aquí porque no me parece el lugar, pero las cosas han estado muy movidas por aquí y al dar los resultados se ha dado la alarma de fraude. Francamente las cosas están feas por aquí con las manifestaciones y me he escapado un momento al cyber para publicar el capi pero de una me raspo a mi casa.

La buena noticia es que me dan mi lapto esta semana! Al fin t.t ya podré actualizar más rápido así que no se me desesperen ;9 tengo el tiempo contado y no puedo responder comentarios. Mil gracias por los fav y follows al igual que a los que me comentas, de verdad los amo *w* les pido que recen por Venezuela, si Arceus quiere nos vemos la semana que viene.  
ByeBye~


	12. Sinceramente Solo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo XI:**

**Sinceramente solo**

Gracias a Arceus, no tardaron mucho tiempo en alcanzar al enorme Charizard, junto con los tres Beheeyem que no soltaban al clon de su prisión psíquica. Murazaki le pidió a Natsu que se acercara más y este así lo hizo.

-¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno! –El pequeño pokémon saltó a la cabeza del Charizard y lanzó su ataque, impactando a uno de los Beheeyem aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarle –_diablos, no ha sido suficiente, _–pensó –_seguro Pikachu aun no se ha recuperado del último ataque._ –Pikachu volvió hacia ella y la miró a modo de disculpa –está bien amigo, no ha sido tu culpa. Natsu, no bajes el ritmo, hay que acercarnos lo más posible a ellos.

La peli morada no era una persona que planeara las cosas con antelación, si había alguna palabra que la describiese a la perfección, esa sería imprudente. Siempre actuando por instinto, nunca le dada tiempo suficiente de tener un plan, sin embargo, Murazaki era bastante inteligente y se inventaba las cosas conforme a la situación. No era algo nuevo, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde que comenzó a caminar.

Fue gracias a eso que pudo pensar más o menos en un plan medio decente para liberar a Mewtwo, sin embargo, solo podía contar con Pikachu y con Natsu para esto. Estando a tan elevada altura del suelo no podía usar sus pokémon pero contaba con que los otros dos miembros del equipo Rocket tampoco pudiesen.

Natsu aprovechó una de las corrientes de aire y se acercó más a los Beheeyem, el encapuchado pareció darse cuenta de aquello y le ordenó a su Charizard que utilizara un lanzallamas, el pokémon parecía cansado y su ataque no tuvo la fuerza de sus ataques anteriores. Natsu esquivó el ataque con facilidad pero tuvo que alejarse de los Beheeyem para evitar que su entrenadora llevase alguna quemadura.

-Cuando nos acerquemos más a ellos tendremos que contrarrestar fuego con fuego, cuento contigo Natsu –este rugió en respuesta –Pikachu, ¿Todavía tienes energías para un par de ataque más? –El pequeño asintió con decisión –Entonces, cuando te le indique, utiliza Onda Trueno en esos Beheeyem.

Nuevamente, Natsu se acercó a donde estaban los pokémon psíquicos y, tal y como se lo indicó su entrenadora, contrarrestó el lanzallamas del otro Charizard con el suyo propio. Murazaki le dijo a Pikachu que se preparase para el ataque.

Pero aun con toda su experiencia como entrenadora, nunca podría haber adivinado lo que paso.

Sin previo aviso, el encapuchado sacó tras Pokeball y llamó de regreso a los Beheeyem a estas, suspendiendo la atadura psíquica que sostenían sobre Mewtwo. Este, sin embargo, aun estaba muy aturdido por lo que, al este ser liberado, no pudo volver en sí a tiempo y empezó a caer.

Murazaki ensanchó los ojos al ver cómo el enorme Charizard detenía su lanzallamas para ir por el clon, atrapándole antes de que callera a mucha distancia con las garras delanteras. El encapuchado se giró a verla por unos momentos antes de ordenarle a su Charizard que se elevara.

-No entiendo qué es lo que ha hecho pero hay que ir tras él.

Pero antes de poder seguirlo una fuerte ráfaga de viento les golpeo y Murazaki ensanchó los ojos. Había olvidado por completo los cambios de clima. No tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a Natsu cuando otra ráfaga les golpeo y la separó de este.

La peli morada pareció verlo todo en cámara lenta, hasta que sintió su cuerpo caer a gran velocidad. A lo lejos escuchó a Pikachu y a Natsu soltar un gemido de preocupación. Ella no era tonta, sabía que el inconstante viento le impedía a su Charizard volar con rapidez y si lo hacía, seguramente Pikachu no podría aguantar mucho antes de soltarse. Alzando la cabeza vio como se acercaba cada vez más al suelo y cerró los ojos, esperando a que todo pasara.

Natsu no podría alcanzarla a tiempo y no había nada a lo que ella pudiese sostenerse. Su hermano no saldría de la nada con esa sonrisa arrogante para luego regañarla por su descuido. Esta vez Mewtwo no vendría a ayudarla.

Sin embargo, cuando ya creía que nadie vendría a ayudarla, sintió que su cuerpo chocaba suavemente con algo cálido y sumamente peludo. Al abrir los ojos distinguió el pelaje anaranjado con franjas negras y el orgulloso ladrido del Arcanine que acompañaba a Susume. Luego de aquel gran salto, este aterrizó en la colina que bordeaba los extremos de la montaña.

Murazaki se irguió en el lomo de su salvador un poco temblorosa por el susto que había pasado, este giró su hocicó y la olfateo un poco antes de lamerle la mejilla alegremente, la peli morada suspiró, calmándose un poco y acarició el pelaje cremoso del can, completamente aliviada de que la hubiese atrapado. Tan súbitamente como había aparecido, aquella ráfaga cesó, liberando a Natsu y a Pikachu.

Natsu aterrizó de inmediato junto a Arcanine y Pikachu bajó de su lomo de un salto, llegando a los brazos de su entrenadora, el enorme dragón naranja soltó un rugido preocupado y acercó su cabeza a la peli morada. Murazaki sonrió y acarició a sus pokémon para tranquilizarles.

-Estoy bien –les susurró más tranquila –Arcanine me atrapo y no me he lastimado, pero no es el momento de preocuparse por mí, hay que rescatar a Mewtwo antes de que perdamos la pista del equipo Rocket.

Los tres pokémon asintieron y, tras la orden de la peli morada, dieron marcha atrás hacia la casa de Susume, donde la mayor les esperaba fuera de la casa. Al verles llegar se apresuró a llegar a donde Arcanine que aun llevaba a Murazaki en el lomo.

-¡Murazaki-chan! –Se apresuró en llegar hasta a ella, que acababa de bajarse de la espalda del can de un salto – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que los han atacado?

-Lo siento, señora Susume… le prometo que se lo explicare todo, pero necesito cambiarme y hacer una llamada antes.

La mayor asintió comprensiva y la guió hasta dentro de la casa.

-Hay un Video-teléfono en la cocina, puedes usar ese…

* * *

-Ya le he informado a Giovanni que tenemos a Mewtwo, ha dicho que estaba en camino al Dirigible.

El encapuchado asintió ante el informe de Domino.

-Dile al Doctor Vallon que prepare el equipo que necesite, estaremos en el dirigible en menos de veinte minutos.

La rubia asintió con el ceño fruncido y marcó al dirigible comunicándole la noticia al doctor. K giró la mirada para asegurarse de que Murazaki no les seguía, luego del repentino cambio de clima le había visto ser golpeada por una ráfaga y caerse de su Charizard.

-_Es una lástima _–pensó al no ver señales de que eran seguidos –_Era bastante prometedora._ –al dirigir su vista nuevamente en el horizonte nocturno se aseguró de que Mewtwo siguiese noqueado, debían apresurarse antes de que recuperara la conciencia o sino, las cosas se complicarían. Domino guardó en intercomunicador y siguió la mirada hasta Mewtwo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene planeado Vallon para hacerle obedecer órdenes? La última vez Giovanni utilizó la mejor tecnología para doblegarlo y no lo logró.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –La rubia esbozo una media sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Eh~? Entonces tú tampoco sabes qué es lo que Vallon le hará, huh…

-No necesito saber qué le harán, yo solo cumplo con las órdenes del señor Giovanni.

-Pero qué aburrido eres K, –se quejó Domino –sinceramente no entiendo por qué Giovanni te ha hecho su mano derecha, no tienes ni una pisca de gracia.

-¿No tienes otra misión que cumplir? He escuchado del señor Giovanni que Atenea necesitaba ayuda en los Almacenes.

-Si ya me voy, de todas formas ya no eres divertido, –oprimiendo un botón, se colocó una mochila-propulsor en la espalda –pero hazme saber cuando terminen con lo que planeen hacerle, me da mucha curiosidad cómo resultará todo.

Sin decir más, encendió el propulsor y de un salto se alejó por el lado contrario. El encapuchado volvió a mirar hacia adelante y le ordenó a su Charizard que fuese más rápido. No paso mucho tiempo para que avistaran un enorme dirigible de colores obscuros que se confundía bastante bien con el cielo nocturno frente a ellos, el Charizard se acercó a la parte trasera y cuando las compuertas se abrieron aterrizó dentro de este.

El encapuchado se bajó de un salto y fue rodeado por varias personas de bata blanca entre las cuales pudo identificar al doctor de más confianza de Giovanni.

-Doctor Vallon. –Saludo, el mayor hizo una mueca que parecía más una sonrisa torcida que otra cosa y se acercó al clon, aun atrapado en las garras del Charizard, le examino con la mirada unos minutos hasta que se alejó, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, sonriendo más que complacido.

-Vaya, vaya… ahora veo por qué Giovanni te tiene tanta estima, muchacho. Eres bastante eficiente en tu trabajo.

-Yo solo cumplo las órdenes del señor Giovanni. Confío en que ya tenga todo preparado para comenzar con la operación.

-Ah, sí. Recibí la información de la agente Domino, ya mis subordinados están preparando los equipos para comenzar con las pruebas.

-¿Pruebas? Creí haberle dicho que se preparara doctor, no hay necesidad para pruebas. Todo lo que necesite saber está escrito en los informes que ha dejado el Dr. Fuji.

-Pero claro que son necesarias, el Dr. Fuji era un especialista en su campo, pero su visión estaba limitada por la tecnología de su época, lamentablemente el escaso material que dejó no es suficiente base como para aplicar la inyección irresponsablemente. Dudo que Giovanni quiera arriesgarse a la idea de perder lo que ha estado persiguiendo por tantos años. –El encapuchado solo se dedicó a mirarlo, el mayor hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto –No te preocupes muchacho, ya has hecho tu trabajo, ahora deja que yo haga el mío.

El encapuchado pareció pensárselo por unos momentos, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Caminando hacia el Charizard, sacó tres Pokeball de las cuales salieron los tres Beheeyem y cuando el Charizard soltó a Mewtwo estos usaron Fuerza psíquica para sostenerle, cada uno de ellos rodeándole desde un ángulo distinto para evitar que se liberara.

-Estos tres se encargarán de Mewtwo en caso de que recupere la conciencia antes de que le pongas en el tanque, es la única condición.

-No tengo problema. –El encapuchado asintió y se dirigió a los Beheeyem.

-Si se despierta, noquéenlo con Sincrorruido. –Al ver las luces de los tres pokémon titilar a modo de asentimiento regresó a Charizard a su Pokeball y caminó hasta la salida –estaré en el salón de juntas esperando la llamada del señor Giovanni, si ocurre cualquier inconveniente envíe a un recluta a avisarme.

Tras salir del lugar, el mayor ordenó a los Beheeyem que le siguieran por el pasillo, hasta llegar frente a dos enormes puertas. El pelinegro sacó su identificación y tras el sonido de aprobación, ambas puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista el enorme salón que constituía el laboratorio.

Dentro había un equipo completo de personas con batas blancas realizando diferentes funciones, unos iban de aquí para allá buscando una serie de equipos para ubicarlos en el lugar indicado, otros se aseguraban de programar bien las máquinas, algunos pasaban los datos a las computadoras disponibles, sin embargo, todos se detuvieron cuando vieron al mayor entrar por las puertas, seguido por los tres pokémon psíquicos que retenían al clon. Los presentes no podían sino, observar con gran asombro a Mewtwo.

-¿Está todo listo para empezar con las pruebas? –Dijo Vallon, llevándose la atención de todos los presentes.

-Sí señor. Ya hemos preparado el tanque y los cables para comenzar con el examen molecular –le respondió uno de los presentes, entregándole una carpeta llena de documentos.

-Excelente. –Caminando hasta el tanque, le hizo una seña a los tres Beheeyem –Usen Sincrorruido y métalo aquí.

Los tres pokémon hicieron lo ordenado y tras la onda de sonido, colocaron al clon dentro del tanque, aun suspendido dentro de este. Los demás ayudantes se encargaron de colocar los cables alrededor de su cuerpo para luego cerrar el tanque. Una vez este estuvo cerrado, comenzó a llenarse con un líquido de color verde claro, cuando este se llenó por completo, los Beheeyem le soltaron y el pelinegro les devolvió a las Pokeball.

Luego de varios minutos, las maquinas se sincronizaron con las computadoras y el mayor ordenó que se comenzara con un escáner y mientras los demás comenzaron a preparar los equipos, Vallon se acercó al tanque, observando cada detalle del clon. Súbitamente, este comenzó a moverse y Vallon alcanzó las Pokeball donde descansaban los pokémon psíquicos, sin embargo, en lugar de abrir los ojos o hacer algún movimiento amenazante, Mewtwo encorvó su cuerpo, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo en que recogía las piernas y agachaba la cabeza.

Los ayudantes de Vallon detuvieron sus acciones durante unos momentos, el pelinegro se sonrió y les indicó que continuasen. –_No es la primera vez que está dentro de uno de estos, después de todo._ –pensó.

* * *

-¿Vallon ya empezó con la operación?

-Me ha dicho que necesitaba realizarle exámenes generales antes de proseguir con la vacuna.

-¿Exámenes?

-Así es. La información que ha dejado el Dr. Fuji no es suficiente como para proseguir con la operación con ella como base, el Doctor Vallon ha expresado la importancia de los exámenes generales para que el resto del proceso continúe sin problemas.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, Giovanni frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, no me interesa qué método utilice Vallon, quiero que Mewtwo esté completamente sometido y sumiso para cuando llegue.

-Sí, señor.

-Por cierto, Domino me ha informado de lo que pasó en el Monte Quena, tengo entendido que esa niña se ha metido en medio.

-No debe preocuparse por nada, señor. La hemos perdido antes de salir del Monte Quena, no nos molestará más.

-He escuchado que cruelmente la has dejado caer al vacío –se carcajeó el mayor, acariciando al Persian a su lado –es una lástima, me han contado que era una joven bastante prometedora.

-Con todo respeto señor, lo más conveniente para el equipo Rocket era desaparecer al obstáculo. Además, personas como ella jamás le jurarían lealtad al equipo Rocket.

-No importa su voluntad, -rió Giovanni –tengo el poder de hacer que personas como ella se arrodillen ante mí, aunque eso esté en contra de todos sus principios morales. Pero supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada.

-No se confíe señor. –Giovanni dirigió una mirada seria al encapuchado –Quizá pudo detener su caída de alguna forma.

-Tonterías, –bufó –no hay manera de que alguien sobreviva a una caída así. Aunque es igual, Mewtwo estará bajo mi completo control para mañana y entonces llevaremos a cabo nuestros planes de someter a todas las regiones bajo el control del equipo Rocket. Ni siquiera los mismos pokémon legendarios podrán con nosotros una vez que Mewtwo esté en la palma de mi mano.

El encapuchado volvió a arrodillarse frente a la pantalla.

-Estaré esperándole aquí señor.

-Mantenme informado del transcurso de la operación, no permitas que Vallon realice otros experimentos en él ¿Entendido?

Tras un nuevo asentimiento, la pantalla se apagó. El encapuchado se acercó a la bandeja de uno de los costados y colocó allí sus Pokeball para que sus pokémon fuesen curados. Llegó hasta en sillón y se sentó, dejando salir un suspiro.

Se mantuvo quieto durante unos momentos y luego introdujo su mano dentro de chaqueta, sacando un collar de oro. Sus dedos fueron al final de este hasta encontrarse con el pequeño dije, el cual consistía en un Jirachi de oro con tres piedras turquesas en los extremos de la estrella en su cabeza, que asemejaban a las cintas del pequeño pokémon.

Se quedó mirando el dije por varios minutos para luego suspirar y volver a guardarlo dentro de su chaqueta, cerró los ojos y se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, dejándola a un lado del sillón.

* * *

Todo era oscuro. No sabía si se debía a que tenía los ojos cerrados o el lugar donde se encontraba estaba sumido en oscuridad, a lo lejos podía escuchar lo que parecía ser el sonido del agua burbujeando y creía también haber oído el eco de varias voces.

Se sentía ligero y bajo sus pies había soporte alguno ¿Estaría volando? No lo recordaba. No recordaba dónde estaba, cómo había llegado allí ni tampoco qué le había ocurrido, pero se sentía extraño, ya que, por alguna razón, sentía que todo eso era bastante familiar, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo vivía.

-_¿En dónde estoy?_

-_¡Mewtwo!_

El clon abrió los ojos con lentitud pero lo único que vio fue una total oscuridad. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado aquella voz en otra ocasión, era en una total oscuridad como en la que se encontraba en esos momentos cuando la escucho por primera vez en su vida. Su primer recuerdo.

-_Estoy aquí Mewtwo, mírame._

El clon se giró y frente a él había una pequeña niña. Su cabello era verdoso y le llegaba un poco más por debajo de los hombros, tenía los ojos azules y vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, Mewtwo pudo notar que su cuerpo entero era rodeado por un leve halo de color verde claro. Ella le sonrió dulcemente cuando este la miro y se acercó a él para abrazarle por la cintura.

Aquel acto hizo que un desprevenido Mewtwo alzara un poco los brazos, sinceramente sorprendido por aquella acción, pero más que todo, se sorprendió al no encontrar repulsión en su persona ante aquel acto. No deseaba apartarla, se sentía extrañamente cómodo con la presencia de la pequeña, era casi un sentimiento de familiaridad el cual nunca en su vida había experimentado.

-_Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo Mewtwo,_ –la pequeña se separó un poco de él y le tomó de las manos, soltando una suave risilla –_has crecido mucho, la última vez que nos vimos era igual o más pequeño que yo._

Mewtwo la miró sinceramente confundido ¿Acaso se habían visto antes? Claro, había algo en su interior que sentía que no era la primera vez que veía a la niña, pero no podía estar seguro, casi no recordaba nada antes de abrir los ojos por primera vez. Inclino un poco la cabeza, aun sin estar seguro qué decir, la pequeña notó su mirada confundida e hizo un leve mohín.

-_¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Qué malo eres Mewtwo! Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo otra vez ¡Mewtwo, _baka_!_

El clon no sabía qué decir, en su vida se había sentido tan confundido como en esos momentos, la pequeña suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa resignada.

-_Supongo que no se puede hacer nada, hace muchos años que nos vimos… no me sorprende que no me recuerdes._

-_¿Quién eres? _–Logró articular finalmente –_ ¿Me conoces? ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde?_

-_Me presentaré otra vez, yo soy Amber… o bueno, mi papá solía decirme AmberTwo, pero tú y los demás me conocen como Amber._

¿Amber? ¿Qué se suponía que..? –_¿Eh?_ –Una imagen paso por su mente, un Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle con rasgos muy particulares que parecían jugar alegremente con alguien. Ese alguien era pequeño y de melena verde. De repente la imagen pareció cobrar vida y ese alguien se giró a mirarlo, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa – _La vida es maravillosa, Mewtwo._ –Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pudo haberla olvidado?

Ante el abrumador recuerdo, el clon cayó de rodillas y sintió la mano de Amber posarse en su hombro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules que le miraban algo preocupados.

-_¿…Am…ber?_

Ella le sonrió y asintió, volviendo a tomarle de las manos.

-_Ha pasado mucho tiempo Mewtwo, _–nuevamente y sin previo aviso, la pequeña le abrazó, esta vez por el cuello –_perdóname por haberte dejado solo durante todo este tiempo ¿ha sido duro, verdad? ¿La has pasado mal? Está bien, ya todo está bien._

Tras aquellas simples palabras, Mewtwo sintió que no estaba solo. Aquel vacío que había sentido desde el momento que se vio completamente solo en el mundo pareció llenarse, en aquel momento, Mewtwo se sintió a desbordar de emociones que pensó jamás sería capaz de sentir. El clon no correspondió el abrazo, no se sentía capaz de mover ni un músculo, sencillamente cerró los ojos y dejó que la cantidad exorbitante de sentimientos encontrados se calmaran.

Cuando Amber se separó, le haló del brazo para que se levantara, Mewtwo no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le embargara.

-_¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué ahora puedo verte? ¿Por qué no apareciste antes frente a mí? ¿No querías que te viera?_

La pequeña negó de inmediato y le miró con tristeza.

-_No fue esto Mewtwo… ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que pasa, pero hasta ahora, no habías podido escuchar mi voz, quizás fue el agua del manantial lo que ha hecho que me puedas escuchar._

-_¿Manantial?_

…Pero claro. Cómo pudo olvidarlo. Nuevamente su mente le mostró los últimos acontecimientos que era capaz de recordar. El manantial, la emboscada del equipo Rocket, su pelea con Murazaki y luego un súbito dolor en todo su cuerpo hasta quedar inconsciente. Lo último que pudo recordar, fue a Murazaki gritando su nombre con rostro espantado.

-_¿Mewtwo?_

-_¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ¿En dónde estoy? Se supone que estaba con Murazaki, nos… nos atacó el equipo Rocket y luego… no, estoy seguro de lo que pasó._

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-_Yo tampoco estoy segura de lo que ha pasado. Sin darme cuenta me he podido contactar contigo. Pero… _–El clon la miró con curiosidad cuando le escuchó y la invitó a continuar, Amber guardó silencio por varios minutos, insegura si decirle o no. Finalmente, tras un suspiró, le miró algo preocupada –_Si quieres, puedo mostrarte qué está pasando a tu alrededor… aunque no creo que te vaya a gustar._

Esta vez, fue Mewtwo el que frunció el ceño. No tenía razones para dudar de Amber pero le había preocupado lo que había dicho. Suavizo la mirada y asintió.

-_Está bien, por favor muéstrame qué está pasando._

Asintiendo, Amber le tomo de la mano y súbitamente, aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba desapareció, mostrándole al clon una cegadora luz blanca que le hizo cerrar los ojos por el repentino cambio de ambiente. Cuando sus ojos finalmente lograron acostumbrarse, los abrió lentamente y observó a su alrededor. Lo que vio le espantó de sobremanera.

Allí, dentro de un tubo lleno con líquido verdoso y rodeado por cables de diferentes colores estaba él. Ya había visto esa escena alguna vez, personas en batas blancas caminando de aquí para allá, buscando diferentes instrumentos, encendiendo cada vez más máquinas y tecleando resultados en la computadora, mostrando expresiones de alegría, asombro y demás emociones en sus rostros.

Sí. Mewtwo conocía esa escena. La conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

Sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con el primer ser humano que conoció cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez. Aquel científico de cabello y barba gris y ondulada, con antejos cubriendo las bolsas debajo de sus ojos que brillaban con emoción por haber logrado terminar su experimento exitosamente., sin embargo, por más que buscó no le pudo encontrar.

En su lugar, vio que uno de ellos se acercaba al tubo donde estaba sumergido y colocaba una mano contra el vidrio, el cual reflejaba la expresión de satisfacción en sus facciones. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando detalló la macabra sonrisa de este y su mente se volvió un caos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cuándo le habían capturado? Esas y otras preguntas se sumaban a las que ya de por sí le atormentaban, pero había una en especial a la cual su mente exigía una respuesta inmediata. ¿Dónde estaba Murazaki?

Por más que buscara y buscara no podía encontrar aquella maraña de cabello morado en ningún lado de la habitación, entonces su cabeza se volvió a llenar de más y más preguntas, ¿Le habrían capturado a ella también? Quizás la tendrían en otro lugar y le estuviesen aplicando las mismas pruebas que a él ¿Eso quería decir que había fallado en su intento de ayudarle?

Sintió su mano ser apretada y se giró para encontrar a los ojos azules de la pequeña mirándole con preocupación. Mewtwo cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo para calmarse, una vez lo logró abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente su cuerpo flotando dentro del tubo.

-_Debo despertar. Debo salir de aquí lo más rápido que posible._

Amber no le quito la mirada cuando negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-_No puedes, te han dado algo que te ha puesto a dormir. Es imposible despertar en estos momentos._

-_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

-_Les he visto cuando inyectaron algo dentro de ese tubo blanco que va a tu espalda,_ –señaló el delgado tubo que se conectaba en la espina dorsal del cuerpo del clon –_justo después de que lo hicieran, has podido verme._

Mewtwo frunció el ceño. Un somnífero. Claro ¿cómo no lo vio venir? Ahora estaba seguro, aquello era obra de Giovanni. Seguro había mandado a esos dos matones a buscarlo para traerlo hasta aquí, conociéndolo, seguramente tenía todo ya fríamente calculado.

-_No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, si dejo que esos bastardos continúen con lo que están haciendo, significaría que me he rendido ante Giovanni_.

-_Mewtwo… no te sobre esfuerces, no quisiera que te pasara algo._ –Dijo Amber, escondiendo su mirada triste bajo su flequillo. La verdad, ella no quería que Mewtwo despertara y la dejara sola. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder hablar con él y cuando finalmente pudo contactarse con el clon, este debía irse.

Mewtwo la miró por largos minutos. Tenía tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, tantas que contarle, pero más que todo estaba asustado. Jamás en su vida se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, después de todo, él era el pokémon más fuerte del mundo y tenía que proteger su orgullo, pero la verdad era que se sentía inseguro. Sentía miedo.

Miedo de que, después de despertar no fuese capaz de hablar con Amber nunca más, miedo a no sentir esa nostalgia que era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, miedo de olvidar ese pedazo de pasado que no recordaba hasta ahora, pero por encima de todo, tenía miedo de volver a estar solo. Aquel vacío que pensó permanente y que jamás sería capaz de llenar, era tan simplemente olvidado al estar junto a la pequeña que casi no lo sentía allí y, el tan solo pensar que ese alivio desaparecería y que volvería a quedarse solo era aterrador.

Sin darse cuenta, el clon apretó levemente su mano, sostenida por la pequeña. El pequeño gesto no paso desapercibido por Amber, quien al ver el rostro contrariado de Mewtwo le sonrió sabiendo que él tampoco quería despedirse.

-_Nee Mewtwo, está bien…_ –le dijo, flotando frente a él, consolándole con su encantadora sonrisa –_aunque ya no me veas, yo siempre voy a estar en un rincón de tu mente, así, cada vez que te sientas solo, yo siempre estaré allí para consolarte._

La pequeña puso sus manos bajo los ojos de Mewtwo, apartando de estos las lágrimas que se habían formado y estaban por salir. El clon ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Estaba llorando? ¿_Él_? ¿Pero qué le sucedía? Se sentía al borde con tantos sentimientos encontrados, realmente no sabía qué hacer o decir. Amber se alejó de él y este pudo ver a la niña desaparecer poco a poco.

-_¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Mewtwo, no seas tan malo con Murazaki ¿bien?_ –El clon la miró por unos momentos, algo sorprendido por la repentina mención de la peli morada –_es una buena persona y se nota que se preocupa por ti, ¡ah! eso si ¿eh? Nunca te va a querer como yo te quiero ¿vale?_

Mewtwo parpadeó, sin comprender aun cómo la peli morada salió a flote, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

-_¿Cómo has sabido su nombre? ¿La has estado viendo a ella también?_

Amber rió antes de sonreírle con picardía, desvaneciéndose casi por completo.

-_Tontito, si fuiste tú el que me ha dicho su nombre._ –Mewtwo ensanchó los ojos, Amber agitó una de sus manos, despidiéndose de él –_Nee, Mewtwo… ¿recuerdas el cuento que solía contarme mi papá? ¿Ese que decía cómo cuando los pokémon lloraban, sus lágrimas estaban llenas de vida?_

El clon la vio desvanecerse cuando terminó su pregunta y todo a su alrededor se volvía a obscurecer. Nuevamente estaba solo. Miró a su alrededor pero por más que buscó no encontró luz alguna, derrotado, cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre sí mismo, flotando en el espacio en el que se encontraba. Ahora debía concentrarse para detener el somnífero que le era inyectado.

Debía salir de allí lo antes posible.

* * *

-¡Doctor Vallon, venga a ver esto!

El mayor pelinegro se alejó del tubo donde yacía el clon y se acercó al joven frente a la computadora, cuya pantalla titilaba en rojo.

-¡El sujeto ha comenzado a recuperar la consciencia! Si no lo detenemos, dentro de muy poco despertará y—

-Cálmate, muchacho. –Ordenó Vallon, todos los demás guardaron silencio, esperando su próxima orden. El pelinegro colocó una de sus manos bajo su mentón, observando atentamente al clon que seguía sin moverse todavía –Adminístrale un paralizante y aumenta la dosis de somnífero.

-¡P-pero, Doctor, si las dosis no se administran bien, el sujeto puede caer en un estado de coma!

Vallon dirigió su gélida mirada al joven frente al computador, quien al verse fulminado por la fiera mirada de este, se trago sus palabras y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Precisamente les he escogido a ustedes porque se supone que saben hacer un trabajo tan simple como lo es aplicar la dosis adecuada ¿No es así? –El joven tragó espeso y la mirada del mayor volvió a Mewtwo –Además, no creo que eso baste para dejarlo inconsciente, solamente necesitamos que se quede quieto por unos momentos.

-S-señor, –Le llamó una de las asistentes un poco renuente –quiere decir… que va a utilizar ¿"_eso_"?

El mayor sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Preparen el suero HK-5, también tengan listo uno de los sueros aceleradores… tenemos que ser lo más rápido posible.

-¡Si, señor!

* * *

-Entiendo… Sí, sería de gran ayuda, gracias… Me temo que por los momentos no puedo darte una buena explicación… De acuerdo, entonces yo me adelantaré… Bien, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y la imagen del otro lado desapareció al instante.

-¿Murazaki-chan?

-Ya he terminado, señora Susume. Es hora de irme.

La peli morada salió de la cocina y se encontró con la mayor en la sala, esta frunció un poco el ceño con preocupación mientras la veía colocarse el cinturón con las seis Pokeball. Pikachu saltó del respaldo del sillón hasta el hombro de su entrenadora.

-Murazaki-chan, ¿estás segura de esto? Es demasiado peligroso, deberías dejárselo a la policía.

-Si lo hago tendría que dar muchas explicaciones antes y no hay tiempo para eso –la miró a modo de disculpa, Murazaki sabía que la mujer sólo se preocupaba por su bien estar –lo primero ahora es rescatar a Mewtwo del equipo Rocket.

-Este… Mewtwo ¿verdad? Aun no comprendo qué es lo que están buscando con él.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy segura, quizá es porque es un pokémon raro pero con el equipo Rocket nunca puedo estar segura de nada.

Murazaki se colocó las botas y se echó el bolso a la espalda. Susume la siguió hasta salir de la casa donde Arcanine, al verlas se acercó. La peli morada acarició el pelaje del can y se giró a mirar a la mayor con algo de vergüenza.

-Sé que es mucho pedir después de todo lo que le he ocultado señora Susume, pero ¿podría prestarme a Arcanine por ahora? Su nariz me sería de mucha utilidad para rastrear a Mewtwo. –La mujer le sonrió y asintió, extendiéndole la Pokeball de dicho pokémon. Murazaki le sonrió de vuelta y se subió al lomo del can –Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi hasta ahora.

-Solo cuídate ¿sí, Murazaki-chan? No te pongas en peligro.

La peli morada soltó una suave risa y asintió. Se agacho un poco y le mostró a Arcanine algunos de los vendajes que Mewtwo había estado usando hasta ahora y en los cuales habían ligeros rastros de sangre seca. Este lo olfateo y Murazaki le dio la orden se seguirlas a lo que el can salió disparado en dirección al aroma que llegaba a su nariz.

Murazaki le dijo a Pikachu que se sostuviera mientras ella misma se aferraba al pelaje cremoso en el lomo del pokémon para evitar caerse, su mirada fija en el camino. Sintió algo de vértigo cuando Arcanine llegó al extremo del cañón, deteniéndose unos momentos para olfatear el aire y, tras captarlo, saltando entre roca y roca hasta alcanzar la base de la montaña, pasando a un grupo de turistas que les vieron bajar completamente atónico, la peli morada creyó escuchar también a una de las oficiales llamarle la atención pero no se detuvo.

Recorrieron un gran tramo de terreno, cambiando un poco la ruta eventualmente para que Arcanine pudiese olfatear mejor el aroma de Mewtwo. Murazaki sentía su nariz arder ante la fría brisa nocturna atravesarle el cuerpo constantemente, haciendo que su ropa, aun algo mojada, se sintiese helada contra su piel. Se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo contra la espalda del can para tratar de protegerse del frio, sintiendo a Pikachu removerse dentro de la felpuda capucha de su chaleco.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Arcanine se detuvo en el pico de una montaña y lanzó un aullido. La peli morada se levanto de su seguro escondite y siguió la mirada del pokémon, alcanzando a ver a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un enorme dirigible, aunque se confundía bastante bien con la noche, el cielo comenzaba a aclarar y delineaba suavemente su silueta.

-Bien, ya los encontramos. Arcanine, ¿crees que te puedas acercar un poco más?

El can ladró orgulloso y saltó para ponerse en marcha tras el dirigible. –_Aguanta un poco más Mewtwo…_ –.

* * *

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Gente sigo viva!... omg lamento de todo corazón haberme tardado tanto esta vez, les daré mis terribles excusas después de las aclaraciones del capitulo:

*Lamento decepcionar a los que creían que Mura-chan iba a alcanzar a Mewtwo a la de buenas primeras, pero tristemente necesitaba un poco de distancia entre estos dos para poder llegar a la parte central de la trama. No se preocupen, las cosas en el fic se desarrollan con fluidez y con bastante rapidez así que en dos capitulos a lo mucho Mewtwo y Murazaki están saliendo de ese horrible dirigible.

*La revelación de la identidad de este encapuchado está, igualmente a la vuelta de la esquina, he leido sus comentarios y todos tienen muy buenas teorías, me agrada que hagan especulaciones pero no se confien eh? que nunca se sabe. He querido dejarles una pista con el medallón de Jirachi por lo que me gustaría saber sus teorias, también he hecho que se quite esa capucha que lleva siempre, pero no les puedo poner las cosas tan fáciles o si?

*¡Ta-da! Finalmente AmberTwo y Mewtwo se han vuelto a reunir. No recuerdo muy bien en qué capitulo he hablado de Amber pero para este punto es esencial que se hayan visto el Origen de Mewtwo, porque si no, no creo que vayan a entender mucho este capitulo. Bueno, voy a explicar un poco, en ese pequeño corto, Amber desaparece por lo que se da a entender que, al igual que los demás clones menos Mewtwo, muere. Sin embargo, he cambiado un poco el contexto como para hacer que ella se halla quedado junto a Mewtwo.

*Otra cosa a aclarar es que, Mewtwo se olvido de Amber porque se le fue inyectado un suero para eliminar sus memorias, ya que, cuando Amber murió, Mewtwo se altero mucho y casi pierde la vida por lo que los científicos que le crearon tuvieron que hacerle olvidar. Esta vez, se le fue inyectado un somnífero y gracias al manantial (y a otros eventos, jojo) el suero ha cedido poco a poco, por lo que Amber fue capaz de comunicarse con el.

*Alguien tiene una idea de con quien hablaba Murazaki?

Bueno, mi lamentable excusa fue que, primero, no me han entregado mi computadora sino hasta hace menos de una semana. Realmente me he decepcionado mucho porque la mandé a arreglar con un buen amigo y soy del tipo de persona que no puede hacer nada sin una computadora, lastimosamente, hemos tenido nuestros roces y preferí llevar mi laptop con otra persona, en menos de tres días la arreglo y soy muy feliz.

La segunda fueron que las inscripciones de la la universidad me han llegado una semana antes por los problemas actuales de mi pais. Sinceramente, esto es algo de locos, pero bueeh. Y la tercera pero no menos importante fue la falta de inspiración. No se porqué pero este capitulo se me ha hecho más difícil que los demás y las he pasado negras para hacerlo largo y con sentido.

Eeeeeen fin. Me pondré a trabajar en el proximo capitulo para subirlo el miercoles, ya no tengo más nada que hacer así que no se preocupen. ¡AH! No se si ustedes sabrán (aunque por los comentarios creo que varios sí) pero este año sacarán otra película de Pokémon con Mewtwo y estoy tan feliz *w*, quizá la utilice para hacer un especial jojo.

Amber le ha declarado la guerra indirectamente a Murazaki xD quien se quedará con el amor de Mewtwo? Nos vemos la semana que viene.  
ByeBye


	13. ¿Un extraño reencuentro?

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo XII:**

**¿Un extraño reencuentro?  
**

Pasó un buen rato para que Arcanine pudiese alcanzar el dirigible, siguiendo las instrucciones de la peli morada, el can pasó a gran velocidad el dirigible y subió a una de las colinas más cercanas. Desmontando de un salto, Murazaki alzó la mirada para asegurarse de que el dirigible no saliera de su vista, para luego dirigir su mirada a Arcanine.

El enorme can ladró con energías pero la peli morada sabía que debía estar exhausto por el largo trayecto que tuvo que recorrer, sin mencionar el hecho de que los transportaba a ella y a Pikachu. Sonriéndole, acarició el pelaje cremoso en su hocico y sacó un botellón de agua de su bolso, inclinándolo para que este pudiese beber de su contenido.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Arcanine, pero ahora tengo que pedirte que me esperes aquí. –El Arcanine inclinó un poco la cabeza sin comprender muy bien –Escucha, necesito que esperes aquí y que estés alerta por si te llamo ¿de acuerdo?

El can pareció pensarlo por unos momentos pero termino por dar un gran ladrido de aprobación.

-Pikachu, ¿estás despierto? –De la capucha de su chaleco, la pequeña bola amarilla y marrón se removió hasta que salió la cabeza de Pikachu, agitándola un poco para ahuyentar el sueño, Murazaki sonrió –Bien, vamos a rescatar a Mewtwo.

-¡Pika!

Murazaki sacó dos Pokeball de su cinturón, de la primera salió Natsu, el cual lo primero que hizo fue estirar las alas mientras bostezaba y de la segunda salió Shirayuki, dejando un leve aire frio a su alrededor. Tras una última caricia al can, Murazaki se subió al lomo de Charizard con Pikachu aun dentro de su capucha y sosteniendo a Shirayuki en su regazo.

Natsu alzó el vuelo aprovechando las corrientes matutinas que movían los árboles y no tardó mucho en alcanzar el dirigible y colocarse justo por debajo de este, cuidando siempre de ser lo más discretos posible. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Murazaki encontró un espacio hueco que podría serles de utilidad.

-De acuerdo, empecemos… Natsu, usa Ascuas aquí –indicó mostrándole el lugar, el Charizard hizo lo que esta le pidió, dejando el metal de un vivo color rojo al terminar –Shirayuki, tu turno. Usa Canto helado. –Esta se acercó al punto que aun expedía calor y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, soltando un aliento helado el cual, al alcanzar el metal, despidió vapor hasta tornarse de un color grisáceo casi blanco –Tu turno Pikachu, usa Cola de hierro. –Pikachu subió a la cabeza de su entrenadora y luego de que su cola se tornara de color platino, golpeó el lugar, haciendo un agujero lo bastante grande como para poder entrar.

Murazaki le hizo una seña a Pikachu para que abordara y este, sin perder el tiempo, dio un salto dentro del agujero para luego asomar su cabeza, dando su aprobación. Luego de Pikachu, la peli morada alzó a Shirayuki en brazos para que esta alcanzara el agujero y se subiera, ayudada por el pequeño roedor. La chica le pidió a Natsu que se acercara un poco más, al hacerlo, Murazaki alcanzó el agujero y se subió (con algo de esfuerzo).

Al estar dentro, la peli morada observó sus alrededores pero no vio más que un estrecho canal que guiaba a dos lugares distintos, regresó a Natsu a su Pokeball y se dirigió a la Froslass.

-Por ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan, pero antes de seguir tenemos que cerrar este agujero, Shirayuki ¿crees que puedas hacerlo con Rayo hielo? –Esta asintió y emitió el rayo color azulón pálido, el cual creó una fuerte capa de hielo sobre el agujero.

Una vez que la peli morada se aseguró de que el hielo era lo suficientemente sólido, le pidió a Pikachu que se concentrara en el olor de Mewtwo. El pequeño alzó el rostro y cerró los ojos para evitar confundirse con otros olores, pasaron unos momentos hasta que pudo percibir el ligero olor de la sangre de Mewtwo, cosa que le preocupo bastante.

Haciéndole señas a Murazaki para indicarle de dónde provenía el olor, los tres se pusieron en marcha. Siendo un pasillo estrecho, la peli morada se vio obligada a gatear por este, siguiendo de cerca a sus pokémon y siendo muy cuidadosa en el camino. –_Espera un poco más Mewtwo... ya casi llegamos._ –

* * *

-¡Doctor Vallon, el sujeto casi alcanza los niveles máximos de conciencia! ¡Si continúa así, en cualquier momento despertará!

El mayor chasqueó la lengua y, sin la menor de las prisas, fue a uno de sus cajones y sacó dos frascos de diferentes colores. Guardó el de color amarillo y sacó la ampolleta metálica que estaba guardada en el estuche plateado.

-Aumenten a cinco veces más el nivel de anestesia, hay que hacer que se calme un poco para poderle aplicar la HK-5.

-¡Anestésico aumentado! Aun así no creo que sirva por mucho, la conciencia del sujeto no parece flaquear en absoluto.

-_Tal y cómo me ha dicho Giovanni, tienes un espíritu de lucha bastante fuerte, amigo mío. Supongo que antes que nada, debemos corregir eso._ –Vallon tomó las Pokeball que había dejado sobre su escritorio, la observó por unos minutos para luego sonreír macabramente y liberar a los tres Beheeyem que estaban dentro de estas.

-¿D-Doctor? ¿Qué se supone que–?

- Beheeyem, utilicen Pesadilla en Mewtwo.

Las luces en las cabezas de los tres pokémon psíquicos brillaron al mismo tiempo y, colocándose uno en cada costado del tubo donde estaba Mewtwo, levantaron los brazos y de las puntas de estas salió un aura oscura. Cuando el mayor dio la orden, todos los demás presentes detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos para observar expectantes al clon dentro del tubo.

Al principio nadie pudo notar nada, hasta que, luego de varios minutos, la atención de todos se dirigió a la pantalla del computador, la cual empezó a titilar una luz roja al tiempo que sonaba una alarma, al acercarse a este, todos pudieron observar el súbito cambio en las lecturas cerebrales de Mewtwo que estaban completamente descontroladas.

Vallon esbozó una de sus retorcidas sonrisas, completamente satisfecho al ver el que en el semblante tranquilo del clon fue remplazado súbitamente por un ceño profundamente fruncido, como si estuviera pasando por un intenso sufrimiento.

-Adminístrenle la dosis de anestésico ahora. –Ordenó el mayor.

-¡E-enseguida! –Una de las asistentes administró la cantidad indicada.

-También vayan preparando el suero para acelerar el efecto del HK-5, si Giovanni llega y encuentra a su preciada creación tan cambiada no va hacerle para nada feliz.

El mayor le pasó la ampolleta a uno de los asistentes para que preparara dicho suero, luego de eso, buscó una jeringa y sacó el frasco con el líquido azulón de la gaveta para extraer su contenido dentro de esta. Caminando hacia el clon, tomó el tubo que estaba conectado directamente a la vena cefálica, liberando su contenido dentro de este para ser llevado por el suero fisiológico que fluía a su torrente sanguíneo.

-Doctor, Klein fue al laboratorio a buscar los demás medicamentos para diluir el acelerador y administrarle la dosis.

-Excelente, mantengan el control del sujeto. Si vuelve a poner resistencia, ordénenle a los Beheeyem que usen pesadilla para someterlo.

-¿V-va a algún lado señor?

-Iré a comunicarle a Giovanni que todo va saliendo a la perfección y a buscar las anotaciones del Dr. Fuji, podrían sernos de mucha ayuda para normalizar los valores una vez que el sujeto cambie.

-¡Sí señor!

Tras la afirmativa, el mayor se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y salió del ajetreado lugar para dirigirse a la habitación que había estado usando para sus investigaciones.

* * *

-¡_Itte_!

Murazaki se hizo para atrás y fulminó con la mirada el objeto que se había llevado por enfrente y con el cual se había golpeado en la frente. Pikachu paró su paso y se volteó para verla mientras que Shirayuki se acercaba a ella por detrás para posar su fría mano sobre la hinchazón de color rojizo que se había empezado a formar en su frente.

-Estoy bien Shirayuki, solo no me he fijado en lo que había por delante, –le sonrió a la Froslass agitando una de sus manos para restarle importancia –continuemos. Hay que apresurarnos antes de que a Mewtwo le pase algo.

Pikachu y Shirayuki asintieron y los tres continuaron con su camino con el pequeño roedor como guía. Siguieron por un tiempo más hasta que se encontraron con una separación, Pikachu tomó el camino de la izquierda y no pasó mucho para que se encontraran con una rejilla que dejaba entrar la luz artificial. La peli morada empujó la rejilla solo un poco para poder asomar la cabeza y mirar a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no viniese nadie.

Al estar segura de que nadie los iba a ver, empujó la rejilla y la colocó a un lado para que Pikachu y Shirayuki salieran por esta, seguidos por la peli morada. Una vez en el pasillo, la chica le pidió a sus pokémon que vigilaran en caso de que alguien se acercara mientras ella volvía a colocar la rejilla en su lugar.

A lo lejos escucharon unos pasos apresurados acompañados por varias voces y los tres se miraron alarmados. Murazaki miró a sus lados y observó una habitación en el fondo del corredor del lado derecho, haciéndole señas a sus pokémon para que la siguiesen, la peli morada abrió la puerta y se escondió dentro de esta, asegurándose de no haber sido vista por nadie.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos esperar a que se vayan par— ¡Uah! –Pikachu y Shirayuki giraron su mirada a su entrenadora, la cual, había caído de espaldas al piso y ahora se frotaba el lugar donde se había golpeado –Ehhh, ¿ahora con qué me he tropezado?

Pikachu llegó a su lado y miró extrañado lo que parecía ser una caja cubierta por una sábana blanca, algo sucia. Con algo de recelo, el pequeño se acercó poco a poco a esta y comenzó a olfatearla mientras que Shirayuki ayudaba a Murazaki a sentarse, esta al ver a su amigo olfatear cuidadosamente lo que parecía ser una caja se acercó un poco más.

-¿Qué sucede Pikachu? ¿Qué es lo que hay allí? –Al no conseguir respuesta por parte del pequeño, la peli morada observó por unos momentos más el objeto cuadrado, en ese momento los tres se sobresaltaron al ver algo moverse debajo de la sábana – ¡¿Pero qué…?!

En un rápido movimiento, la peli morada jaló de la sábana y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver lo que había bajo esta. Era una jaula. Lo único que Murazaki pudo atinar a hacer fue llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar gritar horrorizada. Dentro de la jaula, que no debía llegarle a algo más que la rodilla, había un par de Pidgeotto con varios Pidgey a su alrededor, por lo que la chica pensó que se trataba de un grupo de estos que se separó (o fue capturada) de la parvada.

Lo peor no era lo dolorosamente apretados e incómodos que aquellos pokémon debían sentirse dentro de aquella jaula tan estrecha, sino, el estado físico en el que se encontraban. Desnutridos, con heridas abiertas en varias partes del cuerpo, con las alas dolorosamente aprisionadas en cintas de color metálico. Murazaki se acercó a la jaula, agachándose para ver a los pokémon dentro de esta, los Pidgeotto ni siquiera se molestaron en voltearla a ver y la peli morada podía jurar que uno de ellos tenía dificultades para respirar, sin embargo, los pequeños Pidgey alzaron la mirada y, como pudieron, se amontonaron en la rejilla girando sus cabecillas con curiosidad.

Murazaki buscó la cerradura de la jaula y le pidió a Pikachu que usara Cola de hierro para romperla. Cuando la puerta se abrió, los Pidgey dudaron unos segundos en salir hasta que, uno de ellos dio algunos pasos hasta la peli morada y esta, con cuidado, lo levanto entre sus manos para acariciarle.

-Está bien pequeñito, todo va a estar bien. Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

-¡Pika-pi!

La chica se giró al escuchar a Pikachu y le vio señalar a la parte trasera de la habitación, donde habían varios objetos cuadrados de diferentes tamaños cubiertos por sábanas blancas, algo sucias. Con cuidado, depositó al Pidgey en el suelo y se levantó para llegar frente a estas, temiendo lo que pudiese encontrar dentro al dejar a la vista lo que sabía que eran jaulas. Lo que vio hizo que se le revolviese el estómago.

Aquellas jaulas amontonadas una sobre la otra, llevaban dentro pokémon de distintas formas y tipos, seguramente todos eran pokémon salvajes de diferentes zonas pero todos presentaban los mismos rasgos, desnutrición, heridas abiertas en el cuerpo y algún tipo de amarre bien sea en la boca o en los brazos.

Murazaki tuvo que apartar la mirada por unos momentos para calmarse, mordiéndose el labio inferior tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar en la comisura de estos. Lleno sus pulmones de aire y, con la ayuda de Pikachu, comenzaron a abrir las jaulas para sacar a los pokémon y juntarlos en el suelo, donde Murazaki les daba algo de agua y algo de comida pokémon.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el suelo, la peli morada llamó a Lucario fuera de su Pokeball, pidiéndole que usase Pulso cura para aliviar a los pokémon a su alrededor. Gracias a Arceus, Murazaki vio algunas de las heridas cerrarse, aunque sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente para curarles y no se podía quedar allí por mucho tiempo más.

Le pidió a Lucario que concentrara la curación especialmente en los pokémon más grandes, que eran un par de Tyranitar y Ursaring. Al terminar estos se levantaron aun algo adoloridos y miraron a la peli morada con desconfianza, pero Lucario de paró frente a ella y pareció tratar de convencerlos aunque Murazaki no podía entender lo que dijeran.

Ambos parecieron estar convencidos, aunque no dejaban de mirarla con algo de desconfianza, pero la peli morada no podía pedirles confianza tan rápidamente, era más que obvio que los responsables de su estado actual eran los humanos. El equipo Rocket.

-_Me recuerdan a Mewtwo la primera vez que lo vi._ –Pensó ella con algo de ironía, prácticamente imaginándose aquellos ojos amatistas mirándola con desconfianza y odio, acompañados de un comentario mordaz cargado con el mismo sentimiento.

Pikachu jaló de la punta de su chaleco para llamar su atención. Era hora de irse.

Antes de devolver a Lucario a su Pokeball, la peli morada le pidió que les dijera a ambos pokémon que estuvieran alertas ante cualquier movimiento fuera de la puerta y que tratasen de ser lo más silenciosos posible, que pronto vendrían a liberarlos. Estos no parecieron muy felices al respecto pero asintieron a regañadientes y Lucario volvió a su Pokeball.

Murazaki abrió un poco la puerta y, luego de asegurarse de que no viniese nadie, salió con Pikachu y Shirayuki tras de sí, dándole una última mirada a los pokémon lastimados dentro de la habitación.

-De acuerdo, Pikachu, Shirayuki. Es hora de comenzar con el plan.

Llevó una mano a su cinturón y liberó al pokémon dentro de esta.

* * *

-¿Puedo estar seguro de que cuando llegue todo esté listo, Vallon?

El pelinegro se rió ante la impaciente voz de su jefe.

-Eres una persona muy ansiosa Giovanni. Te he dicho que dejes todo en mis manos, cuando hayas llegado Mewtwo estará a tu disposición.

Por el rostro de Giovanni, Vallon podía decir que no estaba convencido del todo pero aun así, se quedó callado sin decir más para convencerle. Giovanni suspiró y asintió.

-Espero que así sea, sería una lástima tener que prescindir de tus servicios luego de todos estos años de excelente trabajo Vallon. –Esto último lo dijo en tono amenazante, pero lejos de estar intimidado, el mayor sonrió.

-Las amenazas no son necesarias, querido amigo y me ofende que dudes de mi trabajo después de tanto tiempo.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Giovanni hizo una mueca para luego terminar con la video-llamada. Vallon se carcajeó un poco y cerró el portátil sobre su escritorio, poniéndoselo bajo el brazo y caminando hacia la biblioteca en la pared de la habitación. Busco unos momentos y sacó un folder de color azul con varios papeles e informes dentro de él.

Lo ojeo un poco y lo colocó sobre el portátil, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes echarle llave a la puerta. Revisó su reloj y se dirigió al laboratorio.

* * *

Los asistentes iban de aquí para allá por todos lados en el lugar. Los únicos que parecían no moverse, eran aquellos que estaban frente al computador monitoreando las lecturas del clon.

-¿Klein ya ha terminado de diluir el acelerador? Si no está aquí cuando el Doctor Vallon llegue, se va a molestar mucho. –Dijo uno de los asistentes que terminaba de programar una de las máquinas de control.

-Ya le he llamado y me ha dicho que viene en camino con la vacuna. –Respondió una de las encargadas del monitoreo.

-¿Cómo están las lecturas? ¿El sujeto ha tratado de despertar de nuevo?

-Lo ha intentado un par de veces pero los Beheeyem lo han mantenido controlado con Pesadilla.

-Ese es un ataque que roba salud estando dormido ¿Cierto?

-Parece que le quita la salud, provocándole pesadillas horripilantes según tengo entendido.

-¿Qué tipo de pesadilla le podrán estar mostrando para que no luche contra el anestésico?

Hubo varias bromas con la pregunta, pero de inmediato todos volvieron a sus labores. Varios se acercaron a Mewtwo, revisando los tubos conectados a su alrederor, desconectando los que ya no eran necesarios. Todo parecía estar bajo control hasta que el silenció fue interrumpido por la alarma del dirigible.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron ante la alerta, dejando momentáneamente lo que estuviesen haciendo para mirarse estupefactos entre ellos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el sonido de la puerta siendo embestida del otro lado les sobresaltó.

Algunos gritaron un poco, otros cayeron al piso, pero todos veían con terror cómo la puerta de metal del laboratorio se hundía en varios puntos, todos cerca del centro. Sin moverse, observaron temblorosos a la puerta siendo finalmente abierta en una última y poderosa embestida, colándose dentro de la habitación una niebla densa que no dejaba ver con claridad.

Los presentes no movieron ni un músculo, cuando, por el agujero de la puerta, apareció la silueta de un pokémon cuadrúpedo, cuando este de un salto se posicionó frente a ellos, lo único que hicieron fue horrorizarse.

Era un Raikou.

Los presentes no dijeron nada, solo se dedicaron a mirar al majestuoso y feroz perro eléctrico, el cual miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en el tubo que contenía a Mewtwo. Este frunció el ceño y emitió un gutural e intimidante rugido, acompañado por varios rayos, emitidos por el mismo, algunos impactando en los asistentes más cercanos a él.

Cuando los rayos invadieron la habitación y Raikou dio un salto para posicionarse sobre uno de los escritorios, los presentes huyeron de la habitación con pánico, al final, ni un alma quedó dentro del laboratorio.

Raiko dirigió su furiosa mirada a los tres Beheeyem que detuvieron el aura ensombrecida con la que rodeaban a Mewtwo para atacar al perro legendario. Los tres lanzaron un ataque de fuerza psíquica para someterle pero pareció no afectarle en lo más mínimo, en respuesta Raikou lanzó un ladrido, desprendiéndose de él una onda oscura que les dio de lleno a dos de los Beheeyem.

De un saltó, Raikou cargó contra el último Beheeyem con una de sus garras ennegrecida, el pokémon psíquico trató de detenerle con un Rayo psíquico pero, tal y como el ataque anterior, no causo efecto alguno en el pokémon legendario.

La atención de Raikou se desvió de los derrotados Beheeyem ante una ligera tos proveniente de la puerta. Al disiparse un poco la niebla, esta dejó en descubierto a la peli morada, la cual cargaba a Shirayuki en brazos y trataba de ahuyentar lo que quedaba de niebla agitando una mano.

Al ver al pokémon erguido sobre los otros psíquicos, sonrió.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicos! Me han ganado en el camino hasta aquí pero Shirayuki y yo tuvimos que congelar a un par de cadetes por el pasillo. –Depositó a Froslass en el suelo y se acercó a Raikou –Pensé que iban a necesitar mi ayuda, pero veo que pudieron arreglárselas bastante bien. –Sus ojos lilas se enfocaron en Raikou –Ya puedes volver a ser tú, Zoroark.

La imagen del perro legendario de distorsionó, dejando ver a un sonriente Zoroark el cual llevaba en su espalda a Pikachu. El pequeño agitó la cabeza y el Zoroark se rió como sólo él podía.

-Ha sido un gran trabajo, tal y como esperaba de tus ilusiones Zoroark. Siempre tan realistas.

Murazaki borró su sonrisa cuando desvió la mirada al tubo donde Mewtwo estaba sumergido. Sintió su corazón ser estrujado cuando vio a aquel pokémon cascarrabias con orgullo inflado que expiraba libertad, estar rodeado por tubos, como si fuese un sujeto de pruebas de laboratorio.

La peli morada rodeó el tubo y comenzó a desconectar con cuidado los tubos que le rodeaban, dejando solamente uno que parecía estar conectado con la parte de atrás de su cabeza y que salía desde la base del tubo. Llegó con rapidez al monitor y se tardo un poco en encontrar el conector de tubo, el cual suministraba la anestesia, para detener el suministro y desconectarlo de Mewtwo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al monitor del tubo, este le pidió la contraseña y tras varios intentos fallidos, se desesperó y dejó de intentar. En cambio, tomó uno de los tubos de metal de las máquinas a su alrededor y con un certero golpe, rompió el cristal del tubo, dejando salir el líquido verdoso.

Dio otro golpe a la base para remover los cristales que se habían quedado allí y que podrían hacerle daño a Mewtwo, al hacerlo, el resto del líquido salí por el enorme agujero, el clon fue llevado por este y cayó al suelo frente a ella. Murazaki soltó el tubo y llegó hasta él, seguida por Pikachu, agachándose a su nivel y sosteniéndole por los hombros.

-¡Mewtwo! ¡Mewtwo ¿puedes oírme?!

La peli morada lo zarandeó un poco al no obtener respuesta y pasó un largo momento en el que no ocurrió nada. Cuando finalmente el clon abrió los ojos con lentitud, Murazaki contuvo el aliento, finalmente, Mewtwo abrió los ojos y la miró con algo de confusión.

La peli morada liberó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y sintió que sus ojos se aguaban.

-¿Mura…za…ki?

-¡Mewtwo! –Sin poder ocultar su alegría la peli morada lo abrazó por el cuello, temblando levemente al contacto frío con la piel mojada del clon –Que alegría… qué alegría ver que estas bien…

El clon parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender muy bien su situación y observó a su alrededor para tratar de recordar lo que le había pasado. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, a su alrededor parecía haber un líquido verdoso junto con varios cristales rotos. Tuvo que mirar un par de veces hasta que súbitamente, todo se agolpó en su mente. El secuestro, el verse en un tubo, su reencuentro con Amber, todo.

Murazaki se movió un poco más hacia él y este volvió a mirarla confundido.

-Ya está, todo va estar bien. Ya te encontré.

Mewtwo sentía frío, estaba aun algo mareado por el anestésico y no sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para siquiera ponerse en pie, pero cuando escuchó a la peli morada susurrarle aquello con aquel tono de voz, sintió un pequeño calor calentarle poco a poco. Si ella lo decía así, entonces él de verdad pensaba que iba a estar bien.

"_Mewtwo_" su mirada se enfoco en Pikachu quien también le miraba con ojos llorosos y pensó en si realmente se veía así de patético.

Finalmente, la peli morada lo soltó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Mewtwo, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te han hecho nada malo verdad? Algo así como una disección o algo peor –el clon suspiró ante el bombardeo de preguntas de la chica.

-Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. No seas molesta, ayúdame a levantarme.

Murazaki le sonrió y le tomó de las manos, jalándole para que se levantara.

-¿Crees que puedas mantenerte de pie por ti solo? –El clon asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Si… aunque aun me siento mareado por el anestésico, creo que puedo caminar.

Un sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los cinco y voltearon para observar a Vallon mirarlos con los ojos desorbitados y la cara enrojecida. En un rápido movimiento, este tomó un cristal puntiagudo y fue contra la peli morada, pero la Fuerza psíquica del clon le detuvo en seco, Murazaki se giró para ver a Mewtwo. Agitando su mano, este envió al doctor hasta estrellarse con la pared del otro lado, la peli morada ensanchó los ojos y bajó la mano del clon.

-¡Para Mewtwo! No deber perder tus energías con estos sujetos, hay que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible y liberar a los pokémon que tienen cautivos.

El clon la miró y de reojo vio al doctor tratando de levantarse sin mucho éxito. Asintió, lo primero era salir de allí. Ya luego podría cobrárselas a todos esos bastardos.

-De acuerdo, llévame a donde están esos pokémon para salir de aquí.

Esta asintió y los cinco salieron del lugar. Vallon observó a la puerta y, aun adolorido, tomó uno de los comunicadores de la pared, marcando al salón de juntas donde se suponía que aun se encontraba el agente K.

-¡K! ¡Esa maldita mocosa se ha infiltrado en el laboratorio y ha liberado a Mewtwo! No sé cómo pero ¡Ve a detenerlos antes de que se vayan!

* * *

-¡Por aquí rápido!

Murazaki guiaba a Mewtwo tomándole de la mano mientras recorrían lo más rápido que podían los pasillos, Zoroark, Froslass y Pikachu iban delante. Tardaron un poco pero finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta donde estaban los pokémon capturados.

-¿Es aquí? –Murazaki asintió y fue a abrir la puerta, pero a sus espaldas, un Lanzallamas los tomó por sorpresa, por suerte, Mewtwo pudo detenerlo antes de que los alcanzara.

Una vez que la capa de llamas se detuvo, vieron al enorme Charizard gruñirles desde el otro lado del pasillo. Murazaki se colocó al lado de Mewtwo, tomando una Pokeball de su cinturón y ambos observaron al encapuchado llegar al lado de su pokémon. Ensanchando los ojos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que este no llevaba puesta su capucha encima, dejando a simple vista su rostro. Cabello negro, tez pálida y ojos violetas que parecían no tener vida.

Mewtwo sintió a la peli morada temblar y giró su mirada a ella. Su rostro reflejaba el más puro horror. El clon le preguntó qué sucedía pero esta no le contestó, sin embargo, toda su confusión se disipó cuando la escuchó susurrar algo.

-¿He… hermano?

* * *

¡Buenas,buenas! pensaron que no iba a meter el capi hoy? ¡Já! les había prometido que iba a subirlo el miercoles y aunque ya tecnicamente es juves, esta completamente a tiempo :3 bien, vamos con las aclaraciones del capítulo:

*El lugar por el que Mura-chan se coló es una ventila que pasa por algunas partes de la base del dirigible, no estoy muy segura de cómo será uno de estos en la vida real así que me he puesto a divagar un poco.

*La vena cefálica es la vena que sube por la parte lateral del brazo desde la mano hasta el hombro, generalmente, es aquí donde se hacen las extracciones de sangre o se inyectan sustancias al cuerpo.

*El suero fisiológico está compuesto de agua, electrolitos y, a veces, distintas sustancias, como por ejemplo la glucosa, fuente de carbono y energía para el organismo, y de algunos polisacáridos expansores. Se emplea como sustituto de la sangre cuando disminuye drásticamente y como vía de aplicación de diversas sustancias

*Aun no puedo decirles de qué se trata esta sustancia llamada HK-5 pero veamos si pueden adivinar ;) el suero acelerador es para hacer más corto el tiempo de acción del HK-5 y necesita ser diluido en otras sustancias para que no se descontrole y falle, estas sustancias dependen de las condiciones del individuo, Mewtwo es único y por eso se han tenido que tardar más.

Creo que me faltan más pero me caigo de sueño y no recuerdo bien, cualquier duda saben que pueden hacerla en los comentarios o vía MP ;O

Uahhhh, felicidades a todos lo que adivinaron la identidad del encapuchado! han acertadoooo! pues si. Es el hermano de Mura, qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora que se han visto las caras luego de tantos años? Mura no parece haberse dado cuenta de que Mewtwo la ha llamado por su nombre pero denle tiempo xD

En los comen leí que les gustaría que escribiera algo con respecto a la película que está por salir. De acuerdo, pero dejenme organizarme u planear bien para qué puede ser la peli :D ah, por cierto, a mi si me emociona la peli, es la primera vez desde la segunda película que puedo ver a Mewtwo :'D creo que la nueva apariencia es solo una forma temporal y no definitiva, algo así como Keldeo y su forma Brío pero no estoy segura. De lo único que sé es que con esa apariencia ya no puedo tomarlo en serio xD lo siento Mewtwo :'(

Espero les haya gustado el capi, creo que está algo corto pero qué se le va a hacer, tenía que terminarlo xD Nos vemos la proxima semana, quizas el miercoles, quizas el jueves :D  
Bye Bye~


	14. Escape

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a GameFreak, solo soy responsable de mi OC.

**Advertencias:** OC, puede que un toque de OCC. Este fic esta clasificado como T, ya que a lo largo del fic habrá violencia y contenido considerado Lemon (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) aunque la pareja es MewtwoxOC la relación no será PokémonxHumano, ya lo aclararé conforme avance el fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan personajes-

_-Pensamientos de los personajes-_

_"Hablan los pokémon"_

**Summary: **Murazaki, una joven entrenadora, está buscando a su hermano desaparecido. Mewtwo está debil y no puede valerse por sí mismo ¿Se encontrarán? Giovanni recuerda todo y ahora quiere venganza

* * *

**Capitulo XIII:**

**Escape  
**

Mewtwo parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundido y sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien ¿Qué aquel hombre era el hermano mayor de Murazaki? Volvió a posar su mirada en el rostro de la chica, convencido de que seguramente estaba viendo cosas, pero la cantidad de sentimientos que su rostro reflejaba le hizo dudar de su seguridad.

Giró el rostro para encarar al pelinegro que seguía sin quitarles la mirada de encima y trató de hacer memoria. Intentó recordar cuando la vio en el Monte Quena cuando apenas era una niña y logró acordarse de que esta estaba acompañado por un chico de cabello negro, mayor que ella y al cual llamaba "_Oniichan_". ¿Podría ser aquel hombre el que los estaba atacando? El clon no podía estar cien por ciento seguro.

Antes de poder llegar a una conclusión, Mewtwo sintió a la chica avanzar unos pasos hacia el hombre que parecía imperturbable.

-¿He-hermano? –La oyó decir con voz temblorosa, el aludido no respondió nada. -¿Eres tú, verdad? No… no puede ser… ¿P-por qué estas ayudando al equipo Rocket?

Completamente ajeno a lo que esta le estaba preguntando, el pelinegro continuó mirándola sin hacer movimiento o gesto alguno. El clon frunció el ceño, no confiaba ni un ápice en aquel hombre; su aura, o mejor dicho, la falta de esta era algo que le preocupaba enormemente. Pikachu llegó a su lado y le miró confundido.

"_Mewtwo, ¿Qué está pasando?_" El clon negó con la cabeza, ni él mismo sabía que estaba pasando en esos momentos, la mirada preocupada del pequeño llegó a su entrenadora "_¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Murazaki?_"

Mewtwo no le contestó, no porque no quisiese, sino porque no sabía que decirle. Podía ver con claridad que la peli morada estaba sufriendo de una cantidad inimaginable de sentimientos encontrados, todos contrariándose al mismo tiempo y no necesitaba leer sus pensamientos para saber que su cabeza estaba vuelta un caos. Pikachu también lo había notado, no necesitaba ser un pokémon psíquico, él conocía a su entrenadora y esta era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado.

"_Ese hombre es malo,_" dijo el pequeño rompiendo el tenso silencio, frunció el rostro y se puso en posición de ataque "_puedo sentirlo, ese hombre no es de fiar._"

Bueno, eso Mewtwo ya lo sabía.

Murazaki dio un paso adelante y usando toda la fuerza que fue capaz, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella sabía que algo estaba mal y le gritaba que se detuviera, pero sus acciones estaban siendo controladas por aquella niñita de nueve años que vio partir a su amado hermano mayor en una aventura y del cual más nunca regresó.

-Hermano… –le llamó nerviosa –e…está bien. Todo está bien así que ¿regresemos a casa, si?

-¿Hermano? –Habló finalmente el pelinegro, mirándola directamente a los ojos. La peli morada sintió un sudor frio bajar por su nuca al ver esos ojos violetas completamente vacios –Me confundes por otra persona. Yo no tengo familiares.

Murazaki se detuvo, no estando muy segura de si le había escuchado bien, ¿no la recordaba? No podía ser, ella estaba completamente segura de que el hombre parado frente a ella era su hermano mayor; sí, se veía mucho peor de lo que hubiese podido imaginar y sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo ante su mirada vacía… pero era su amado hermano al que había estado buscando arduamente por mucho tiempo después de todo.

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo? Soy yo… Murazaki –trató de recordarle pero el aludido no pareció tener el efecto que ella quería.

-Te conozco. –Dijo finalmente el pelinegro sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo, la peli morada sonrió un poco más abiertamente al escucharle, quizá la incomodidad que sentía en su pecho era solo su imaginación –Te llamas Kamura Murazaki, dieciocho años, has participado en la liga de Johto y Teselia quedando en primer lugar y en la liga de Hoenn y Sinnoh como el segundo. Eres sujeto de interés para el equipo Rocket y actualmente estas estropeando los planes del señor Giovanni al ayudar a escapar en varias ocasiones al experimento Mewtwo.

-¿Sujeto de interés? ¡Soy tu hermana menor! ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? –La peli morada no estuvo segura del momento en que sus ojos habían empezado a escocer, amenazando con derramar las lágrimas de la pequeña que se negaba a aceptar la negación de su hermano – ¿Te has olvidado de quien eres acaso?

-Soy la mano derecha del señor Giovanni, el Agente K del equipo Rocket. No tengo familiares ni pasado y cumplo sin falta las órdenes que me dan. –Afirmó sin inmutarse.

"_Como un vil perro faldero… sí que sabes escoger a tu gente, Giovanni._" Pensó Mewtwo con desagrado al recordar como él también llegó a ser controlado por aquel despreciable hombre con la vil excusa de que eran "socios".

Murazaki estaba al borde del llanto, así que, para detener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos lilas, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se repetía mentalmente que aquello que estaba diciendo su hermano no era cierto. Al tener los ojos cerrados, la peli morada no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro alzó su mano para darle la orden de ataque a su Charizard.

-Eres un estorbo para los planes del señor Giovanni, es una lástima pero vas a tener que desaparecer en este momento.

La chica solo alcanzó a cubrirse con ambos brazos al sentir el abrazador Lanzallamas rodearla y por un momento de verdad pensó en que no podría salir de esta, pero al dejar de sentir el sofocante calor sobre ella, abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose con la barrera psíquica de Mewtwo protegiéndola una vez más. Cuando el mar de llamas se detuvo, el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua para fulminar con la mirada al clon y Murazaki escuchó un leve quejido a sus espaldas.

Al girarse se encontró a Mewtwo con una de sus manos alzadas, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse firme en esos momentos. Sin embargo, las palabras de preocupación de la peli morada murieron en su garganta cuando Mewtwo la miró claramente enojado.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo idiota?! ¡Si no te defiendes no vas a poder ayudar a los pokémon que están capturados!

Las palabras de Mewtwo llegaron como un gran balde de agua fría, ayudándola a reaccionar de una vez por todas, rápidamente retrocedió hasta quedar junto a Mewtwo y Pikachu, quien solo estaba esperando la orden de su entrenadora para lanzarse a atacar a aquel bastardo que había osado lastimarla. –_Mewtwo tiene razón_ –pensó –_Si dejo que me derroten aquí no podré ayudar a nadie... _–.

El clon, aun con lo mareado que se sentía, sonrió con arrogancia. Por supuesto que tenía razón.

-¿Aun insistes con interponerte en los planes del señor Giovanni? –Dijo el pelinegro, sacando otra Pokeball de uno de sus bolsillos, Murazaki solo frunció el ceño, imitándole –Entonces voy a hacer que desaparezcas de una vez por todas.

Liberó la Pokeball y de esta salió un Garchomp.

-No voy a dejar que el equipo Rocket se salga con la suya, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a ti. –Liberó la Pokeball y salió de esta salió su Swampert profiriendo un potente rugido –Shirayuki, –esta llego a su lado y se preparó para atacar –Pikachu, lo siento pero necesito que te marches con Mewtwo y que tú y Zoroark protejan a los pokémon heridos.

Pikachu la miró con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza, para nada dispuesto a dejar a su entrenadora sola nuevamente. Esta le sonrió como pudo.

-Entiendo lo que sientes, pero ¿quién más que tú podría protegerlos?

El pequeño lo sopesó por unos momentos pero terminó por obedecer a regañadientes, guiando a Mewtwo y a Zoroark a la habitación donde se encontraban los pokémon capturados por el equipo Rocket. El pelinegro lo observó y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Garchomp para que fuera detrás de ellos, sin embargo, antes de ir muy lejos un Rayo de hielo le detuvo.

-No voy a dejar que les pongas una mano encima.

-Ya veremos si es así.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos antes de indicarle a sus pokémon que atacaran al contrincante.

* * *

Mewtwo escuchó una explosión tras de sí y al voltear el rostro por sobre su hombro vio un una capa de humo colarse por el pasillo, sin embargo, ninguno detuvo el paso. Sabían que si se detenían allí entonces la ventaja que Murazaki les había conseguido se hubiese ido al traste.

El clon dirigió su mirada a Pikachu, algo sorprendido de que no se hubiese detenido ni siquiera a voltear a ver si del humo salía su entrenadora; en lugar de eso, continuaba a paso firme hacia la puerta que estaba al final del corredor con ojos decididos. No le era muy difícil adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su pequeño amigo en esos momentos, sí, seguramente estuviese preocupado por Murazaki y en cierta parte, Mewtwo podía entenderlo pues, sin darse cuenta de cuando, se había encontrado a sí mismo deseando que a la peli morada no le pasase nada.

Pero preocupación no era lo único que pasaba por la mente del pequeño pokémon eléctrico. No, seguramente eran las palabras que le había dedicado la chicha a Pikachu antes de irse. Aquella pequeña frase que rebosaba en confianza para con su pequeño compañero. Eso había hecho que Pikachu entendiese que, aunque le fuese muy doloroso y no desease separarse de su entrenadora, debía hacerlo por el simple hecho de que la chica confiaba plenamente en que él podía.

A solo unos centímetros de llegar a la puerta de metal, la cola de Pikachu brillo de un color platinado, casi rayando a un blanco algo metalizado, y dando un salto, golpeó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Dicha puerta se abrió y el pequeño le indicó a Mewtwo y a Zoroark que entrasen antes de que llegasen otros miembros del equipo Rocket.

Cuando el clon cruzó la puerta se quedó observando por un largo tiempo a los pokémon a su alrededor. Heridos, débiles, hambrientos y algunos en condiciones sencillamente deplorables. Un Ursaring que se encontraba en condiciones más o menos decentes se levanto y llegó hasta Pikachu.

El clon les escuchó hablar entre ellos, el gran pokémon preguntándole acerca de lo que estaba pasando y en dónde se encontraba la humana que había visto antes y Pikachu contándole todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, pero para Mewtwo, sus voces parecían distantes y confusas puesto a que él solo podía observar la deplorable situación en la que se encontraban aquellos pokémon.

Todos parecían ser pokémon salvajes que se encuentran comúnmente en los bosques y praderas, ¿qué tipo de mal pudieron haber hecho aquellos pokémon para que les trataran así?, ¿eran acaso esos humanos tan perversos que no les importaba el grave estado en que se encontraban?, ¿qué no se daban cuenta de que podían morir si no los ayudaban de inmediato? Mewtwo apretó la mandíbula. No, por supuesto que no. Cómo a unos seres tan egoístas y traicioneros como los humanos les iba a importar lo que les pasara.

El sabía de antemano de lo que eran capaces desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que no entendía la razón del sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho dolorosamente en esos momentos. El clon nunca había esperado simpatía de los humanos, mucho menos amabilidad, si era así, ¿entonces por qué no podía dejar de sentirse frustrado?

_Ah._

En su cabeza un manchón borroso de color morado se movió y Mewtwo pudo ver cómo este tomaba forma y se giraba para sonreírle. ¿Murazaki? Cuando finalmente algo en su cabeza termino de encajar, descubrió la razón del inesperado malestar en su pecho. Claro, era Murazaki.

Aquella extraña y molesta humana a la que había conocido no hacía nada y que, casi tan repentinamente como llego, le había hecho pensar de manera inconsciente que tal vez su juicio para con la humanidad era solo rencor hacia el hombre que había traicionado su confianza; que, probablemente los humanos no eran seres despreciables como él pensaba. Esa pequeña y frágil humana que parecía conseguir de él todo lo que se proponía con tan solo sonreírle alegremente como si nada estuviese mal.

Sí, ahora lo entendía todo.

Sin querer, su extraño encuentro y la "relación", por así decirlo, que ambos compartían había hecho que Mewtwo, inconscientemente esperase un poco más de los humanos, que les tuviera fe.

Obviamente, encontrarse con una vista tan desoladora había hecho que la pequeña chispa de aprecio por la humanidad que estaba naciendo muy dentro (pero muy dentro) de él se desvaneciera tan rápido como apareció. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de calmarse, Pikachu llegó a su lado y le miró interrogante.

"_¿Mewtwo?, has estado muy callado ¿te encuentras bien?_" el con asintió y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-No es nada, es solo que no pensé que la situación fuese tan grave.

"_Sí… Murazaki y yo también nos hemos llevado una enorme sorpresa cuando les encontramos…_"

-¿Aun así está bien, Pikachu? –El pequeño le miró por unos momentos sin comprender –Aun con todo esto, ¿sigues confiando en los humanos?

Pikachu parpadeó unos momentos, tratando de procesar las palabras de su creador. Frunció un poco el seño y giró un poco la cabeza.

"_¿De qué hablas, Mewtwo? yo nunca he confiado en los humanos._" El clon giró la cabeza, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada. Pikachu entendió a lo que se refería y se alzó de hombros "_Bueno, es verdad que desde que estoy con Murazaki, he conocido a muchos tipos de humanos, pero nunca he dejado de desconfiar de ellos._"

-Si aun sientes desconfianza por ellos, entonces ¿Cómo puedes permanecer al lado de Murazaki?

"_Es diferente… no creo que pueda ser capaz de confiar en los humanos tan plenamente como lo hacen otros pokémon. Pero Murazaki es diferente… Murazaki es simplemente Murazaki, y es por eso que confío en ella. Porque sé que no es como otros humanos._"

-Sigo sin entender… ¿Qué es lo que hace a esa mujer tan diferente?

"_Bueno, es difícil ponerlo en palabras, pero ¿tú también lo has sentido, no Mewtwo?_" al ver la mirada confusa de su creador, Pikachu colocó una mano en su pecho "_seguro que tú también lo has sentido, cuando estas con Murazaki o cuando ella sonríe… sientes un calor aquí y antes de darte cuenta, terminas queriendo confiar en ella._"

El clon llevó una mano a su pecho y pensó seriamente en lo que el pequeño le había dicho.

Interrumpiendo el pequeño silencio que se había creado en la habitación, una nueva explosión retumbó por todo el dirigible, esta vez, había sido bastante cerca del lugar en el que se encontraban. Pikachu se levantó y llegó hasta la puerta, aguardando a cualquier movimiento junto con Zoroark.

El pequeño le había dicho a los Ursaring que retirasen a todos los pokémon de la puerta al fondo de la habitación ya que en cualquier momento, los miembros del equipo Rocket llegarían al lugar para averiguar qué había causado la explosión. Asintiendo, los Ursaring llevaron a los demás pokémon al lugar de la habitación que Pikachu les había indicado.

Pikachu miró a Mewtwo y este comprendió, colocándose frente a los pokémon heridos de manera protectora y cerrando los ojos para concertar su poder, si bien el efecto del sedante había pasado en su mayoría, debía concentrarse para poder despertar su poder.

Ahora lo importante era proteger a aquellos pokémon, luego podría pensar con claridad sobre sus sentimientos encontrados para con la humanidad.

* * *

-¡Tsuchi, esquiva!, ¡Shirayuki, Canto helado!

Ambos pokémon asintieron e hicieron tal y como su entrenadora les había indicado, tal y como había ocurrido antes, el inexpresivo pelinegro tan solo le había hecho un par de señas a sus pokémon para que estos realizaran las órdenes que este les daba. Murazaki chasqueó la lengua.

Que un entrenador pudiese comunicarse con sus pokémon sin necesidad de palabras era algo que solo se lograba a través de una enorme confianza y respeto entre entrenador y pokémon.

Hasta donde sabía, sólo conocía a una persona que podía realizar tal acción y en esos momentos seguramente se encontrase en lo más alto del Monte Plateado, esperando a recibir a cualquier entrenador lo suficientemente bueno como para llegar a la cima y retarle. Sabía que su hermano era un excelente entrenador y que, seguramente, en los años que habían pasado sin saber de él, hubiese mejorado aun más pero aquello definitivamente superaba sus expectativas.

Los pokémon del pelinegro lanzaron un ataque en conjunto, al cual Shirayuki y Tsuchi pudieron escapar por pura suerte, llegando hasta donde estaba su entrenadora. Murazaki les vio detenidamente, claramente estaban cansados y si seguían recibiendo aquellos ataques no iban a poder seguir; apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos sintiendo cómo el cansancio también la invadía pero trato de ahuyentarlo agitando fuertemente la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó idear un plan que la sacara a ella y a sus pokémon de la terrible situación en la que se encontraban en esos momentos. Ciertamente podía devolver a Tsuchi y Shirayuki a sus Pokeball y llamar a otros dos pero, si bien lo recordaba, a su hermano aún le quedaban otros cuatro pokémon completamente saludables más los otros dos que aun estaban peleando y que parecían estar aun en muy buena forma.

Por el contrario, ella solo contaba con otros tres pokémon para pelear y, aunque sabía que su equipo era fuerte, estaba totalmente segura de que no podrían derrotar a los pokémon del pelinegro. Repentinamente ensanchó los ojos notando algo de lo que no se había percatado antes; al mirar al frente pudo ver a los dos pokémon del pelinegro frente a este sin hacer nada más que mirarla. Entonces Murazaki se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Por qué no la estaban atacando? Solo estaban parados allí, mirándola fijamente mientras esperaban la señal de su entrenador para continuar con su ataque. Su hermano también había detenido las señas a sus pokémon para mirarla sin ninguna pisca de emoción en sus ojos. Murazaki sabía por qué.

El simplemente estaba jugando con ella.

No parecía perturbado, ni siquiera cuando sus pokémon recibían los ataques de los pokémon de la peli morada. La chica sintió el alma salírsele del cuerpo, sabiendo que eso significaba que, en cuanto su hermano decidiera ponerse serio, ni ella ni su equipo serían capaces de detenerles.

Si eso pasaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que dieran con Pikachu y Mewtwo.

No. Eso no podía permitirlo. Esos bastardos del equipo Rocket iban a ponerle las manos encima a Mewtwo y a su preciado Pikachu por encima de su cadáver.

Tratando de calmarse, cerró nuevamente los ojos e inhaló profundamente ya sin importarle que el pelinegro se estuviese tomando su tiempo para acabar con ella, al final, mientras más tiempo se tomara, más tiempo le daba a ella para planear algo. Abrió los ojos y se dedicó a observar a todo detalle su alrededor; se dio cuenta de que, aquel largo pasillo no contaba con cuartos, tampoco notó nada sobresaliente a su alrededor y estaba segura de que el ligero ruido que escuchaba venía de la ventilación.

-_¡Eso es!_ –pensó, finalmente con un plan más o menos decente. De su cinturón sacó una Pokeball y le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano.

El pelinegro la observó tomar otra Pokeball y estiró su mano, preparado para indicar el ataque de sus pokémon. Ambos se quedaron así por varios minutos, sin hacer nada más que verse directamente a los ojos, cada uno con determinaciones diferentes.

K no deseaba jugar más con aquel estorbo, fue por eso que decidió atacar primero.

Cuando el Charizard y el Garchomp tomaron el impulso para atacarles, Murazaki detuvo su respiración, el momento de poner en marcha su plan había llegado.

-¡Tsuchi, Bomba lodo! –Plantándose frente a ambos adversarios, el Swampert abrió la boca para liberar las venenosas bolas de lodo. Ambos pokémon se detuvieron y se protegieron con una de sus extremidades, el pelinegro frunció el rostro sin notar a Murazaki agacharse junto a su Froslass para susurrarle –Shirayuki, utiliza la Pantalla de humo más densa que puedas ¿bien?

Shirayuki asintió y aspiró profundamente, dejando salir de su boca un humo espeso de color negro que rápidamente cubrió el estrecho pasillo antes de que el pelinegro pudiese detenerlo. Esta vez, fue K el que chasqueó la lengua y enseguida sus pokémon llegaron a él; tosió un poco y trató de cubrirse la nariz para concentrarse y encontrar el paradero de la peli morada.

Escuchó no muy lejos de él unos murmullos y lo que parecía ser una Pokeball abriéndose, vio a ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que no podría indicarles a sus pokémon los ataques a través de señales ya que, debido a que el humo era muy espeso, su pokémon no lo verían.

-Solo te has conseguido un poco más de tiempo, pero aunque cures a tus pokémon no van a ser capaces de derrotarme –dio un paso al frente y en voz baja llamó a sus pokémon –Lanzallamas, Hiperrayo.

Ambos pokémon empezaron a cargar sus ataques pero antes de siquiera lanzarlos recibieron de lleno el impacto del Pulso dragón que atravesó el humo, sorprendiéndolos completamente; el impacto también hizo que el pelinegro diera un par de pasos atrás, llamó a sus pokémon pero ninguno de estos solo respondieron con leves gemidos y sin poder levantarse.

-¡Tsuchi, Poder terrestre! –Un ligero brillo amarillento se escurrió entre el humo y el piso empezó a temblar frenéticamente. Con rapidez, K regresó a ambos pokémon a sus respectivas Pokeball para luego retroceder hasta chocar con la pared que conectaba con el corredor contiguo.

El temblor se hizo más fuerte y el humo comenzó a dispersarse de manera súbita y extrañamente rápido, cuando K pudo abrir los ojos, observó atónito cómo, tanto el piso como parte de la pared izquierda, habían desaparecido completamente; en su lugar, se podía ver con suma facilidad la gran distancia a la que el dirigible flotaba por encima del suelo y dejaba fácilmente entrar la corriente de aire, razón por la cual la pantalla de humo se desvaneció con tanta rapidez.

-¡Esa maldita mocosa! –Soltó sumamente molesto el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que daba un puñetazo a la pared, ahora no podría llegar hasta Mewtwo y con su Charizard tan débil no podría usarlo para cruzar volando. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿A dónde había ido la peli morada? Al actuar con tanta rapidez, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no le había dado tiempo para llegar al otro lado del pasillo antes de que el piso se derrumbara, principalmente porque seguramente se habría desprendido de ese lado primero.

Quizás aquella molesta chica que parecía estar empeñada en estorbarle en su misión había liberado a su Charizard para llegar al otro lado volando; si eso era así, entonces en cualquier momento se encontraría con los reclutas esparcidos ante la alarma de intruso y, aunque seguramente ninguno pudiese ganarle, sería suficiente como para retrasarla.

Dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder encontrar una ruta que le llevase a la habitación donde estaban los pokémon para experimentos.

* * *

-¿Ya se ha ido?

Lucario cerró los ojos para concentrarse para luego mirarla y asentir.

Murazaki liberó el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente en sus pulmones y dejó que su frente tocara el frio mental del tubo de ventilación, suspirando ante el refrescante contacto.

-¡Qué alivio! No sé qué hubiese hecho si se daba cuenta de que nos hemos escondido dentro de la ventilación… te debo una Lucario. –Alzó la mano derecha y observó las dos Pokeball que descansaban en esta –Shirayuki, Tsuchi, ustedes también han hecho un excelente trabajo… tomen un merecido descanso.

La peli morada sabía que se le había pasado un poco la mano al derrumbar el piso y parte de la pared, pero sinceramente no pudo pensar en una mejor forma de escapar del pelinegro. Al menos había conseguido evitar una confrontación inminente con su hermano.

-Realmente no me gusta tener que usar pantalla de humo para un ataque a ciegas pero no tenemos de otra, hay que llegar con Pikachu y Mewtwo lo más rápido posible, Lucario, necesito que guíes el camino.

Lucario asintió y cerró los ojos, los sensores detrás de su cabeza irguiéndose mientras comenzaba a gatear a la dirección correcta, Murazaki se levantó lo más que pudo y le siguió.

-_Pikachu, Mewtwo, espérenme… enseguida iré con ustedes._

* * *

Mewtwo sintió nuevamente una punzada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, por lo que tuvo que detener su ataque para no perder el equilibrio. Era la tercera vez que eso le pasaba y se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Entendía que seguramente su cuerpo estaba cansado y que aun debía quedar algo de los medicamentos que usaron aquellos científicos para noquearle y meterle en ese endemoniado tubo, pero por más cansado que se encontrara, él era el pokémon más fuerte del mundo y no podía dejarse vencer en esos momentos, mucho menos con aquellos pokémon heridos que contaban con ellos.

En las dos esquinas de la habitación, tanto Pikachu como Zoroark se encontraban inmersos en sus propias peleas con los grupos del equipo Rocket que parecían no dejar de llegar; ambos se veían cansados pero peleaban con todas sus fuerzas sin dar cuartel.

Cuando su visión se enfocó finalmente, observó a los pokémon de los reclutas rodearle para embestir con los ataques que les habían indicado usar; los ojos del clon se tornaron de un azul claro y fue rodeado por una aura en forma de esfera del mismo color de la cual salió una onda psíquica que impacto con todos a su alrededor, enviándoles a diferentes partes de la habitación.

Un zumbido en su cabeza le obligó a disipar el aura azul mientras más reclutas seguían llegando.

"_¡Esto no tiene fin!_" escuchó a Pikachu quejarse con cansancio, jadeando sonoramente para luego lanzar un Impactrueno "_Si siguen entrando más van a atraparnos de todas formas_"

"_No podemos hacer nada más,_" contestó Zoroark del lado contrario asestando una Garra umbría "_a menos de que se cierre la puerta no van a dejar de entrar._"

Mewtwo se giró hacia la puerta, o mejor dicho, abertura que habían hecho los reclutas del equipo Rocket al volar la puerta de la habitación para poder entrar y trató de pensar en una forma de sellarla pero más pokémon llegaban hasta él con intención de atacarle y los repelía con la misma onda psíquica junto con sus entrenadores.

Un sonido por encima de ellos les hizo subir la mirada a todos. Escucharon un par de golpes más hasta que, ante la sorpresa de todos, el techo colapsó sobre la entrada. Mewtwo aprovecho el momento de conmoción para enviar con fuerza psíquica a los reclutas que quedaban, fuera de la habitación y apilar todos los escombros frente al agujero.

Pikachu y Zoroark suspiraron aliviados pero un crujido de entre los escombros les hizo ponerse nuevamente en guardia, esperando a que entrara de nuevo los reclutas del equipo Rocket; sin embargo, bajo la atónita mirada de los tres, Murazaki salió de entre un par de rocas, seguida de Lucario. La peli morada tosió un poco y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

-¡Pika-pi!

Sin que la chica pudiese terminar de girarse, Pikachu y Zoroark le saltaron encima, haciendo que se balanceara y cayera de bruces al suelo con ambos pokémon alegremente abrazados a su querida entrenadora.

-¡Uf! Chicos yo también me alegro de verlos pero eso dolió –les regaño la chica sin una pisca de molestia en su voz; se sentó y abrazó a sus pokémon, ensanchando su sonrisa –estoy tan contenta de que estén bien. Estaba muy preocupada.

Murazaki alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos amatistas del clon quien sólo la miraba algo sorprendido; la chica amplió su sonrisa y alzó los brazos cuando Pikachu y Zoroark se alejaron un poco, Mewtwo enarcó el ceño al no entender.

-Mewtwo, también estaba preocupada por ti, vamos ¿quieres un abrazo?

El clon bufó sin mucha gracia y la ayudó a levantarse con su fuerza psíquica.

-No seas ridícula, ni se te ocurra acercarte.

-¿Eh? Hace rato no te escuche quejarte.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Nada!

Mewtwo iba a decirle otra cosa pero nuevamente una punzada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, por suerte, Murazaki logro atraparlo para que no cayera. El clon cerró con fuerza los ojos y colocó una mano en su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, Mewtwo?

-Si… no es nada, –el clon se irguió una vez que el dolor se fue y volvió a concentrarse en la chica –si estás aquí entonces debiste vencer a ese tipo…

Los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron y bajo la mirada con algo de pesar, Mewtwo no supo porqué razón pero se sintió terriblemente mal por preguntar, aunque claro, ese remordimiento solo duró unos segundos.

-Mi… mi hermano… es más fuerte de lo que creí, tuve que perderlo escondiéndome en la ventilación.

-¿Perderlo? Si no lo has derrotado cómo lograste que no te siguiera.

-Yo… quizás destruí el piso del pasillo… –le contestó algo sonrojada y desviando la mirada, Mewtwo sintió un sudor frio –_Esta mujer está loca. _– ¡Pero solo fue porque no veía otra salida! Si no hacía algo drástico, no hubiese podido llegar a tiempo.

"_Eso explica el temblor de hace rato_" comentó Zoroark mirando con gracia a Pikachu, este asintió orgulloso.

"_¡No podía esperar menos de Murazaki!_"

Mewtwo suspiró sin ganas de reprocharle nada en realidad, después de todo, era como la chica lo había dicho, si no lo hubiese hecho, seguramente más reclutas hubiesen entrado y ellos estarían en serios problemas. –_Aun así pienso que ha exagerado._ –Pensó para sí mismo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los pokémon heridos? –La peli morada miró a todos los lados en busca de los pokémon salvajes pero no les encontró.

-Están escondidos en la parte de atrás de la habitación, –explico el clon –era muy peligroso que se vieran atrapados en fuego cruzado, así que les hemos dicho que se escondan.

Murazaki asintió y asomó la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Mewtwo, viendo a varias cabecillas de algunos Pidgey y Rattata asomarse por una de las esquinas. La chica sonrió aliviada y dirigió su mirada lila a la pared de escombros que cubría la puerta.

-Debemos hacer algo para sacarlos… los escombros no durarán mucho en pie y estoy segura de que hay más reclutas del equipo Rocket en camino.

-Sin contar a ese hombre que por ahora has logrado evadir.

-Tienes razón, –la chica apretó los labios frustrada –me las he arreglado para perderle pero seguro que encuentra otro camino para llegar hasta acá. Si eso pasa, estaremos en muchos problemas.

-¿No crees poder detenerle? –El clon vio nuevamente como la chica bajaba el rostro al tiempo que apretaba los puños entre triste y frustrada consigo misma y, tal y como la otra vez, ese sentimiento de culpa le invadió –Si eso pasa, entonces yo me ocuparé de él.

Murazaki alzó el rostro, claramente sorprendida.

-¿Qué tu qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! –El clon le devolvió una mirada de reproche, pensando en lo molesta que era aquella chica –Escucha Mewtwo, sé que eres muy fuerte y todo pero es muy peligroso… sobre todo en tu condición.

-¿A qué te refieres con "_condición_"? –Preguntó de mala gana el clon.

-No te hagas el tonto, ¿Estás cansado verdad? Si no te hubiese atrapado ahora seguramente caes al suelo –Mewtwo desvió la mirada. Murazaki se acercó más, quedando frente a frente con el clon y con delicadeza colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de este, dejando al clon completamente inmóvil por la sorpresa –No importa lo fuerte que seas, Mewtwo, no debes exigirte tanto a ti mismo.

El clon solo se quedó allí observando los ojos lilas de la peli morada sin ser capaz de reclamarle. La chica retiró su mano y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, Mewtwo se pregunto si aquella pequeña humana era del todo normal. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella era la segunda humana que le había tocado con tanta confianza, siendo el primero cierto chico de Pueblo Paleta.

Tratando de calmarse, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Y qué propones entonces? –Murazaki se llevó una mano al mentón y comenzó a pensar, al ver que los minutos pasaban y ella seguía en la misma posición Mewtwo decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos – ¿Y bien?

-Mmm… lo siento no se me ocurre nada –le respondió con el ceño semi fruncido y una sonrisa tímida – _¡Será…!_ –

-Si no se te ocurre nada, entonces dime ¡¿Qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos?!

-¡Cálmate, cálmate! Solo debemos pensar un poco más, si me ayudaras quizás no estuviésemos en este problema.

-¡¿Desde cuándo soy yo el responsable?!

Mientras que ellos discutían, Pikachu y Zoroark escucharon varios golpes provenientes de donde anteriormente se encontraba la puerta, por lo que se acercaron un poco más para escuchar con mayor detenimiento. Tras la pared de escombros que impedía a los demás miembros del equipo Rocket entraran se escuchaban varias voces, seguidos por varios golpes contra los pedazos de techo. Eso significaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los del equipo Rocket entraran a la habitación.

Pikachu llegó hasta su entrenadora y llamó su atención como pudo, esta y el clon bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con un muy alterado Pikachu.

"_¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Los del equipo Rocket están tratando de derribar la puerta, hay que hacer algo o van a entrar aquí!_"

-¿Qué pasa Pikachu? No puedo entenderte bien –dijo la chica agachándose al nivel de Pikachu, el pequeño amarillo vio a su entrenadora alarmado para luego mirar a Mewtwo, rogándole con la mirada.

-Está diciendo que los del equipo Rocket están tratando de abrirse paso a través de los escombros para entrar –le dijo el clon desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, escuchando los sonidos de los ataques venir del otro lado –y que si no hacemos algo estaremos en problemas.

Murazaki volvió a mirar a Pikachu, quien asintió antes las palabras de Mewtwo, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta donde estaban los pokémon heridos. Aunque el pequeño grupo de pokémon curiosos que asomaban la cabeza dieron varios pasos atrás, un pequeño Pidgey se acercó a la chica y, luego de mirarla por unos segundos, frotó su cabecita contra el pie de esta; la peli morada le sonrió y lo acarició.

-No podemos evitar que entren, pero debemos al menos ser capaces de proteger a estos pokémon… hay que sacarlos de aquí antes de irnos.

Mewtwo asintió.

-No me agrada admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Yo los llevaré a tierra.

-¿Estás seguro? –Le miró la peli morada con seriedad, levantándose y caminando hasta él –no es necesario que te sobre esfuerces Mewtwo, además, si te fallan las fuerzas los vas a poner en peligro.

El clon le devolvió una mirada de total seriedad y asintió lentamente.

-Eso lo sé muy bien. –Murazaki le sostuvo la mirada un poco más para suspirar derrotada.

-De acuerdo, si dices que puedes entonces te creo. Pero no vas a hacerlo solo, Lucario también va a ayudarte. Nosotros te cubriremos mientras los bajas, Lucario –el pokémon luchador llegó hasta ella –ayuda a Mewtwo a abrir una salida de escape, supongo que tendremos que seguir con los planes drásticos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si ese hombre llega? –Murazaki se quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que suspiró.

-Supongo que si eso pasa tendré que detenerlo hasta que saques a los pokémon de aquí.

El clon asintió no muy convencido por la sonrisa forzada que le había dedicado la peli morada, sin embargo, un nuevo golpe se escucho, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores y Murazaki tomó una de las Pokeball en su cinturón, posicionándose frente al clon junto con Pikachu y Zoroark.

-Ustedes dos apresúrense y saquen a estos pokémon de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de retrasar a los del equipo Rocket. –Ambos asintieron y llegaron hasta donde estaban los pokémon heridos –Zoroark, Pikachu ¿creen que aun puedan seguir peleando? –Estos asintieron decididos y la chica liberó de su Pokeball a su Chikorita –Iicchan, necesitamos tu ayuda también.

-¡Chiko!

Al otro lado de la habitación, Lucario embistió el piso con su ataque de Garra metálica más potente, mientras que Mewtwo trataba de concentrar todo su poder psíquico para que no hubiese error alguno cuando fuese a utilizar sus poderes; lo que más le preocupaba era que aquel inexplicable dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de su cabeza volviera y que, a causa de eso, volviese a perder el control momentáneo de sí mismo.

Por el bien de aquellos pokémon debía concentrarse para evitar que eso pasase.

Un nuevo golpe se escuchó y de inmediato, la pared de escombros de derrumbó en una cortina de polvo; del agujero en donde antes estaba la puerta entraron los fieros pokémon del equipo Rocket, seguidos por sus entrenadores, los cuales empezaron a gritar órdenes de capturarles. La peli morada le indicó a Pikachu y Zoroark que atacaran a los pokémon más cercanos, mientras que ella y Chikorita mantenían al margen a los reclutas que trataban de llegar a ellos.

Lucario saltó hasta donde estaba Mewtwo y se preparó para lanzar un poderoso Pulso dragón, el cual, al impactarse contra el suelo, abrió un enorme agujero por el cual se colaba la corriente de aire. El pokémon luchador le dirigió una mirada a Mewtwo y este asintió, cerrando los ojos para dejar que el aura azulona le rodeara el cuerpo.

El clon se elevó del suelo y la misma aura cubrió a varios de los pokémon heridos, levantándoles con cuidado. Un grito ahogado les llamo la atención y ambos dirigieron la mirada a la entrada, donde Murazaki estaba luchando con uno de los reclutas del equipo Rocket que trataba de llegar hasta ellos.

-Ve con ella, yo los sacaré de aquí –Lucario observó a Mewtwo con seriedad pero termino asintiendo, dándole las gracias mentalmente.

Mewtwo inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos, dejando que el aura azul rodeara a los demás pokémon; los elevó con sumo cuidado y, junto con él, los sacó de la habitación. Cuando la peli morada vio que Mewtwo salía del dirigible con los demás pokémon suspiró aliviada, Lucario derribó a los pokémon que llegaban a su alrededor y llegó a su lado.

-Gracias Lucario, –se giro y encaró a sus pokémon –Zoroark, usa Pulso umbrío; Pikachu, Onda trueno. –Ambos pokémon hicieron lo que les indicó su entrenadora e hicieron que los presentes a su alrededor retrocedieran –Ahora Iicchan, Lucario sáquenlos de aquí, Danza de pétalos, Esfera Aural.

Los dos pokémon obedecieron y mandaros a los demás enemigos cercanos lejos de ellos; con rapidez, Murazaki llamó a sus tres pokémon a sus respectivas Pokeball y Pikachu llegó hasta ella, subiéndose a su hombro. La peli morada llegó hasta el agujero que había abierto Lucario y buscó a Mewtwo con la mirada.

Se tranquilizó al verle un poco más lejos del dirigible, sin embargo, se alarmó cuando un Lanzallamas casi impacta contra el clon; al mirar un poco más allá encontró al pelinegro montado sobre su Charizard, el cual no parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones.

El clon chasqueó la lengua y lanzó una Bola sombra hacia este, el Charizard logró esquivarlo a duras penas para luego volver a lanzar otro ataque de fuego. Murazaki llamó de su Pokeball a Natsu y de un salto se montó en este, pidiéndole que se acercara lo más posible al enorme Charizard no muy lejos de ellos. Este asintió y se acercó a toda velocidad a este, embistiéndole por sorpresa, el clon dirigió su mirada a la chica.

-¡Lleva a esos pokémon a un lugar seguro, yo te cubriré!

-¡Bola sombra!

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y vieron cómo el pelinegro había llamado a su Gengar, este lanzó una esfera oscura que el clon pudo esquivar a duras penas.

-¡Natsu, Onda ígnea!

Mientras la chica y el pelinegro luchaban y esquivaban ataques contrarios, el clon luchaba para no perder la concentración pero nuevamente, aquel dolor punzante lo golpeó y por un momento casi logra hacerle soltar a los pokémon. Murazaki volvió a ordenarle a Natsu que esquivara el ataque del pokémon fantasma, esquivando también por los pelos uno de los ataque de fuego del Charizard.

-¡No me vas a ganar con tus patéticos pokémon! –Exclamó el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia –Voy a capturar a Mewtwo para el señor Giovanni, pero antes de eso voy a eliminarte de una vez por todas.

-¿Quieres aportar?

La peli morada se giró ante la nueva voz que resonó sobre ellos, ensanchando los ojos al ver a un pelirojo con una capa negra ondeando por las corrientes de aire, montando sobre un Dragonite; Murazaki agradeció fervientemente a Arceus.

-¡Lance! –Dijo extremadamente feliz de ver al joven campeón de Kanto, este le sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Murazaki-chan! Después de que me llamaste, traté de llegar lo más rápido que pude.

-Perfecto –susurró Mewtwo con sarcasmo para sí mismo, luchando contra el dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza –Justo lo que necesitaba, más humanos.

Lance llegó hasta Murazaki y dirigió una mirada incrédula al pelinegro, este chasqueó la lengua al verse nuevamente interrumpido.

-¡¿Shunsuke?! ¡¿Eres tú?! –Exclamo sin podérselo creer, el aludido frunció levemente el ceño.

-Mi nombre es K del equipo Rocket y jamás tendría contacto cercano con un idiota del alto mando. –Respondió cortante. Lance volvió su mirada hacia Murazaki la cual solo negó con la cabeza.

K giró sus ojos hasta Mewtwo, al verle tan indefenso decidió usar esa oportunidad y le indicó a su Gengar que lanzara una Bola sombra contra él; lastimosamente, el clon no pudo advertir el ataque a tiempo y lo recibió de lleno. Al perder la concentración, liberó la fuerza psíquica que usaba para levantar a los pokémon, los cuales empezaron a caer; sin embargo, antes de que Murazaki pudiese gritar, estos fueron levantados nuevamente por una nueva fuerza.

Frente a ella Steve, el actual campeón de la Liga pokémon de Hoenn, llegó hasta los pokémon montando en su Archeops y junto a él estaba Metagross usando su fuerza psíquica. La mirada de la peli morada se dirigió de inmediato hasta Mewtwo, este aun se mantenía a flote a duras penas.

-¡Mewtwo! –Lo llamo, este la miró y perdió la conciencia, cayendo a gran velocidad. Murazaki se alarmó – ¡Natsu hay que atraparlo!

El dragón naranja expandió sus alas y se acercó a gran velocidad a la figura del clon, la chica se alarmó al ver cómo el clon se acercaba cada vez más al suelo pero antes de chocar con la punta de unos árboles, fue atrapado por Wallace, el maestro coordinador pokémon, montando sobre un Salamence. Este alzó la mirada y le sonrió, llegando junto a ella.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo, Mura-chan!

-¡Wallace-san! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó aun incrédula.

-Lance nos ha llamado a Steve y a mí, dijo que tenías problemas. –El peli verde alzó un poco a Mewtwo y lo colocó con cuidado en los brazos de Murazaki – ¿Es tuyo no? No te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ahora en adelante.

Murazaki asintió y le vio marcharse para llegar hasta donde estaba Lance. Suspiró y examinó a Mewtwo, colocándole de la forma más cómoda posible sobre el lomo de Charizard, alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada furibunda de su hermano. Este observó a los tres campeones con detenimiento para luego ordenarle a su Charizard que usara Pantallahumo. Cuando Dragonite dispersó el humo, el pelinegro ya se había marchado.

-Parece que ha preferido retirarse –dijo Steve llegando junto a los otros dos, Lance asintió pensativo y observó a los pokémon que aun estaban flotando con fuerza psíquica.

-De todas formas, primero hay que encargarnos de esto, Steve lleva a estos pokémon con la enfermera Joy, Wallace y yo iremos tras el dirigi– ¡¿Qué?! –Los otros tres observaron atónitos cómo el dirigible del equipo Rocket que hace no mucho estaba sobre ellos, había desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

-¿Los perseguimos? –Preguntó Wallace, el peli rojo suspiró y negó.

-Por ahora concentrémonos en estos pokémon, hay que darles asistencia. Yo iré con Murazaki-chan para que me cuente qué sucedió allá adentro.

Los dos asintieron y llevaron a los pokémon heridos hacia el centro pokémon más cercano, que era el de Ciudad Petalia. La chica les vió marcharse y suspiró aliviada; finalmente toda esa pesadilla se había acabado, ahora debía llevar a Mewtwo con Susume para que le pudiese tratar adecuadamente.

-Ya todo acabó Mewtwo –susurró y realmente deseó poder creerse sus palabras.

* * *

Gash. Ok, ok. De verdad lo siento con todo mi corazón.

Se los juro que no fue mi intensión tardarme tanto con la continuación. Wow, un poquito más de un mes, les pido que por favor no me maten :( bien, antes de darles mis lamentables excusas voy a hacer las aclaraciones ¡Ah! y luego les daré una pequeña información sobre la continuidad de este fic, pero tranquilos que no son malas noticias ;D, bien aclaraciones:

*Primero dejenme decirles que la estructura del Dirigible es de un solo piso, ya que este dirigible solo tenía el proposito de transportar y experimentar con Mewtwo antes de darselo a Giovanni, por eso cuenta solo con un piso y no tiene muchas habitaciones.

*El lugar o "habitación" en donde llevaban a los pokémon heridos era algo así como un almacén, por lo que es la habitación más amplia del dirigible, de allí a que hubiese tanto espacio para esconderse.

*Recuerdan que en capitulos anteriores, Mura-chan a hecho una llamada? Bueno, he aquí a la persona que a llamado. Porque quién mejor que el campeón de Kanto y Johto para cuidarte las espaldas? Los otros dos campeones de Hoenn también han hecho su cameo porque, después de todo, es su región la que está siendo invadida.

*El Salamence que usa Wallace no es de él, se lo ha prestado Lance. Había querído darle un pokémon volador pero prefiero apegarme lo más que pueda al canon (al poco que hay).

Estas son las principales, ya si hay otras de verdad que no recuerdo :/ bueno, si tienen dudas, recuerden que pueden plantearlas en los Review o via MP, lo cual me parece más efectivo porque siempre que vengo a actualizar se me olvidan las cosas xD Ah, si claro la información.

Como ya les había dicho antes al principio del fic, iba a ver si actualizaba semanal o mensualmente, decidí hacerlo semanal porque de verdad pensé que podía hacerlo pero obviamente los dejo esperando más de lo que les prometo así que prefiero cambiar un poco las fechas. No se preocupen, no dejaré las actualizaciones para que sean mensualmente porque, aunque si me he tardado más o menos eso, es porque he tenido mis razones y me parece que mensualmente es mucho tiempo para actualización.

Por eso, les aviso que de ahora en adelante actualizaré el fic cada dos semanas, por supuesto, si tengo el capitulo listo para la semana que viene, lo posteo como si fuese semanal pero si no, ya saben que es para la semana que viene. De verdad me viene mejor así, espero que no les moleste a ustedes ;O

Bueeeh, les explico. Este mes no he podido actualizar porque es el último mes de mi semestre en la uni y por lo general, ese último mes es el más fuerte porque tengo trabajos, defensas, presentaciones y bla bla bla. Si les soy sincera este mes ha sido HORRIBLE, estoy muerta x.x no puedo conmigo misma, pero al menos ya estoy de vacaciones :D también pasaba que, en los pocos ratos libres que tenía, tenía muy poca imaginación y me ha costado un mundo para no quedarme estancada.

He terminado el Capitulo ayer y trataré de empezar con el proximo mañana mismo de ser posibe. Por eso, para aquellos que aun se lo preguntan, yo SI voy a continuar con el fic. Se los dije antes y se los digo ahora, yo termino este fic sí porque sí.

Y bueno, si han leido todo esto realmente se los agradezco. También agradezco su paciencia xD Espero les guste el capi, nos leemos.  
ByeBye~~


End file.
